


Help of a Star

by Doctor_Bert_Rand



Series: What Is My Center? [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Danny Phantom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Season Guardians, Slow Build, more will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Bert_Rand/pseuds/Doctor_Bert_Rand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seal is weakening... More rips have formed. With every passing autumn, the portals of the Ghostly Realm opened more and more frequently. Man in the Moon knows its only a matter of time before history repeats itself. Sadly, he knows that not even the Big Four, the Bogeyman, nor the Four Seasons can prevent this. It was time to call forth another guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work was partly inspired by the works of someone named "Divine Spiritual" or something similar on Deviantart. I've always loved the idea of crossovers and I guess its high time I try the open waters. This is my first fanfic and comments are greatly appreciated. :)

**Prologue**

**  
**

 

The Dark Ages. It was a time of great hysteria, fear, and terror. The Man in the Moon clearly recalled the events of the said event, and feared it might happen again. No, not might. It will happen again. The darkness was closing in again. Every autumn the portals of the Ghost Realm, or as the humans liked to call it, "The Ghost Zone" began appearing more and more frequently. Manny (the Man in the Moon's nickname, in case you didn't know) was not particularly concerned about the beings who lived in that realm. Their visits to the human plane might border on dangerous, but such visits were only temporary and humans were strong. They can stand up, recover and fight for themselves… most of the time.

What Manny worried about was the beings who once ruled that realm, beings so powerful that even the very ghosts of the Zone were afraid to defy them, which meant a lot, coming from ghosts who were practically immortal. However, among the powerful ghosts, two stood out: Darkness and Terror. Darkness seized the Ghost Zone and made it his kingdom, while Terror went to the human world and brought forth the Dark Ages.

No, it wasn't Pitch. Pitch Black fed on the fear of the people, but he wasn't the origin. Things became so bad that Manny himself had to fight Terror himself while his Guardians weakened Terror's influence. Manny won and sealed Terror with a spell, and banished him back to the Ghost Zone. As a final measure, he also sealed the portals of the Ghost Zone, preventing the ghosts from further aggravating fear to the human plane. However, Father Time had warned him that such measure was only temporary, as the Ghost Zone and the Human World were as inseparable as two sides of the same coin.

Terror was bound to strike again... His guardians, particularly the seasons, were powerful in their own right, but Manny knew that Terror was nothing they've ever faced before. They will need help, who was up to the task? A rhetorical question. He knew the answer already, as was told to him by Father Time a long time ago, but as for when, that was his question to answer. Manny smiled to himself. Perhaps it was time...


	2. Awakening

The first thing I remembered was being in the dark. It was cold in there, and frankly, I was scared. Well, who wouldn't be, right? On impulse, I tried moving my limbs, but I couldn't even move an inch of my legs, let alone my arms. Just what was happening to me? I felt my fingers touch my surroundings. It was a bit wet, cold, and... grainy? Then it struck me. Why didn't I notice it before? As if the earthy smell wasn't enough to convince me. I was buried. Yes. BURIED UNDERGROUND. How was I even breathing anyway?! Never mind how, I've got to get out quickly! Gathering my strength, I tried pulling my arms, but found that they were still as feeble as when one has just been woken up. I suddenly felt a strange grip through my body, and before I knew it, the mysterious force pulled, or more like plowed me gently upward through the soil and into the world above. Closing my eyes, I wiped out the last bit of dirt remaining on my face and breathed in the fresh air.

 

Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted by an awesome view. Man, it was amazing! Hundreds of stars were twinkling brightly on the horizon, along with a full moon shining overhead. The sky looked a bit hazy, and gave the evening sky an ethereal presence. Gazing at the moon, I then heard a voice inside my head.

 

"You are Danny."

 

I jolted upon hearing the voice, and looked around trying to find its source, but to no avail. Glancing at the moon, I asked myself: "Did the moon just talk to me? And how'd it even know my name?" and then it struck me. What was my name? Searching my mind, I found that I had no memories to even search for. What was this place anyway? I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment before I finally managed to scream upon realizing where I was.

 

I WAS IN A GRAVEYARD!!!

 

What was I doing on a creepy cemetery at night anyway? Catching my breath, I began running away but I hadn't even gone far before I tripped on a "rock". Mentally cursing myself for being such an idiot, I glared at the "rock" and found it to be a tombstone. Reading the inscription, the tombstone showed:

 

**_"Daniel Fenton, Son of Madeline and Jack Fenton, Brother of Jasmine Fenton_ **

****

**_Born: September 21, 2004_ **

**_Died: (Unreadable), 2019_ **

 

The rest was unreadable due to the thick moss covering the grave. It was a shame though for the kid, having lived for only 15 years before passing away. Wait. Standing up, I peeked over Daniel's headstone. To say I was stunned is an understatement. Right by Daniel's grave was the hole where I came from?! What is the meaning of this?! Does that mean, I AM DANIEL FENTON?! No, that doesn't make sense. If that was the case, why'd the moon call me "Danny"? No. That's not the issue here! The grave was disturbed. I have to patch it up somehow. I don't really know if I am Daniel, but if I wasn't, might as well pay my respect to someone who's resting in peace, right?

 

 

Wait. Why does my feet feel weird? It felt as if they were just hanging from my body. Looking down, I was in for quite a surprise. I was actually floating off the ground!! And what in the world was I even wearing? It looks like a black spandex suit that covered my neck all the way to my feet with white gloves, boots and a belt to match. Peeking at my head, my eyes met snow white hair as I glanced up my bangs. Great. Not that I hated the costume, but the black and white motif made me feel like I just sprang out of a yearbook from the 1950s.

 

 

Sighing, I looked down. Right! Daniel's grave! Floating over the front of the headstone, I said an apology to Daniel before kneeling down to patch the grave. I was about to shove back the dirt when I noticed a glow in the hole. A trick of the eye? Rubbing my eyes, I looked again and saw that indeed, something was glowing in the darkness. I floated down and picked the glowing object, and was puzzled by the fact that it was a scroll. A glowing scroll. Opening it, things got even weirder. It wasn't just any scroll, it appeared to be... a map? A map of some creepy place with dark and green clouds, strange floating islands, and doors. Lots and lots of purple doors. Great, just what I needed! Another question left unanswered, as if not knowing who you are wasn't bad enough... Right! If the moon told me my name, maybe it will tell me too who I was? Glancing up the full moon, I shouted "Hey you! Man in the Moon or whoever you are, who am I and what am I doing here?!"

 

 

It took me a minute to realize that if I was getting any answers, it certainly won't be coming from the moon. Feeling rather frustrated, I closed the map and strapped it in the belt of my suit, and floating out of the hole, I began repairing Daniel's grave.

 

 

After shoving back the dirt back to the hole and trying to make the grave look as undisturbed as possible(luckily, the graveyard had a lot of grass, even in places where there were no graves present, so I had done a rather good job of masking the churned soil by Daniel's grave). Now, if only I knew how to get out of here and get some help. Wait a minute! If I could float, maybe I could float high enough to get a good vantage point from here? Landing back on the ground, I bent down the ground and got ready to spring into the air, hoping the jump will somehow help me float higher.

 

Easier said than done.

 

After a few tries from jumping, all I managed to achieve was to float ten feet of the ground for a second before MAJESTICALLY falling down and having pain shot throughout my body. Feeling a bit dizzy, I sat on the ground and began thinking of other ways to use this floating power. The last time, I merely floated out of impulse. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough, I could do it. Standing up, I closed my eyes and began to focus. For a moment, I felt the familiar feeling of my legs hanging before I felt them touch the ground again. Okay good. It's working! I gotta focus some more and stop being so distracted. I felt my legs hanging again but this time I continued closing my eyes and focused some more. I subtly felt the wind blowing down my hair but I ignored it and continued concentrating. Things went like this for a while before I felt a sharp cold gust of wind that snapped me out of my trance and made me see where I was.

 

Last time was a failure, but this time it's too much! I floated so high up that I ended with my head into the clouds. Literally! With my focus distracted, I began falling, screaming all the way down. If last time hurt a lot, I wouldn't wanna know what it feels like after falling thousands of feet in the air! Closing my eyes, I shouted inwardly "FOCUS! FOCUS!!!" before I felt the wind stop blowing in my face. Okay. Just don't lose your focus Danny, and you'll be fine. I partially opened my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The clouds were no longer in my line of sight, but from what I saw, I was still far above ground. Before I let fear once again get into me, I closed my eyes and calmed myself down before opening them again. Okay good. At least this time I wasn't falling anymore. Looking down, I saw the cemetery I came from earlier was actually surrounded by a forest, and from above, it was spectacular! Smiling to myself, I peeked further beyond the forest before I saw some lights on its borders. Finally! People! Maybe at least I could talk to someone and somehow help me figure out my... problem. I know that it was already late at night, but hey! The lights on must mean someone is awake, right?

 

 

It took a while for me to get to the houses though. Apparently, tonight's lesson in flying is struggling to stay afloat while fighting against occasional gusts of wind that knock off your balance. As if keeping your focus wasn't hard enough. Panting after going through my hurdle, I managed to make a rough landing in front of one of the houses. WOHOO!!! I DID IT!

 

I froze when I just realized I just shouted that out in the whole neighborhood. Crud. There goes my hope of asking someone nicely...

 

I waited for a while before realizing that no one actually reacted to my outburst. Maybe these guys were heavy sleepers? Well, heavy sleeper or not, these people certainly won't ignore a knock on their doorstep, right? Walking up the front door of one illuminated house, I firmly knocked while saying "Hello? Is there anyone home?" Footsteps can be heard through the door. Good! At least someone's awake. I heard the click of a lock before the door opened to reveal a very cross old man who obviously was awoken from his slumber. Staring up at him, I gave him a sheepish grin before saying "I'm really sorry Sir to disturb your sleep, but could you---"

 

"THERE'S NO ONE IN HERE MARTHA!!!"

 

I looked at the old man in disbelief before I began waving my arms and raising my voice. Maybe the guy was a bit blind or deaf due to his old age. "Sir! I'm right here in front of you!!!"

 

"Are you sure George? I swear I really heard someone knocking on the door a few seconds ago." An elderly woman's voice called out. "Will you try looking again?"

 

"Martha! It's the middle of the night! Just who would have business with somebody this late at night?!"

 

"Exactly George! They wouldn't be knocking this late at night if they didn't have something important to tell us, would they?"

 

Defeated, the old man began walking out of the front door.

 

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE! You're gonna hit me if you continue walki----"

 

The old man passed through me like I was thin air.

 

I felt an odd tingly feeling in my body when he did so. What in the worId was happening?! Why? Why can't he touch or sense me? I began to panic when I realized the old man had turned back from his search for the mystery knocker. Feeling desperate, I tried grabbing the old man, only to have my hands pass through his body like it was smoke. My eyes widened in shock.

 

"Maybe it's just some kids playing pranks again Martha. I didn't find anyone at the door." The old man said in annoyance while closing and locking the door.

 

I don't really know what I did. I just stood there by the door waiting and hoping that old couple or maybe the whole world was playing a prank on me, that they'd soon come back and tell me "Sorry for scaring you." My silent vigil though was met with fading footsteps, and I realized that no…

 

 

THIS WAS REAL.

 

 

 

I looked at the moon and shouted bitterly "What kind of sick joke is this?! Please tell me what's happening to me! Please tell me this is just a bad dream and that I have to wake up soon. Please. Please. Please.."

 

My voice cracked up and I felt the tears in my eyes, but I held them back. I was literally begging the moon to at least give me some answers.

 

"Please..."

 

Nothing. The moon simply chose to be silent. Holding back my anger, I knew it was of no use anyway. If the moon won't talk, maybe someone else will, I don't care who. There HAS TO BE someone right? Set on my resolve, I gave the moon a look that screamed "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE" before I flew off. I didn't really care where I went. I didn't even know where I was anyway.

 

 

I had been flying for quite a while around the town until I noticed the pinkish glow in the eastern sky. Yes! Now I don't have to rudely awaken people in the middle of the night! Just a bit longer and whoa! What was happening?! For some reason, I've been flying lower and lower. Okay. Maybe I was just distracted. Alright Danny, just focus... What the?! Hey! Why wasn't it working? I managed to land just in time before I crash landed again. Okay. Now things are getting weird. I thought I only needed to focus for me to fly? Why? I tried springing up the ground, but to no avail. I felt a weird sensation take over my body. Then I realized. I was... transforming? My black spandex suit morphed into a white T-shirt with red trimmings, a red collar, and a red oval at the center, with the lower half' also changed into a light blue jeans with red sneakers. My hair color too changed from snow white to raven black. What in the world was happening to me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha and George. Sound familiar? :) It's an easter egg for those who watched Dennis the Menace.


	3. Autumn

Early morning found the streets of a certain town being faced with the usual rhythm. Some tended to their gardens, others went off exercising. Homes were bustling with activity in preparing for the day ahead, while night people found the daybreak a promising respite. However, beyond human eyes, one could notice a slight difference in the pattern. After all, it’s not every day that a black-haired teenager is desperately trying to gain the attention of every person he encounters. The sad truth is, no one senses him, and the more he tried grabbing someone, the more frustrated he grew as his body merely phased through every encounter. Well, who could blame him? He must have tried a hundred times by now, and still no one to acknowledge him.

 

 

He could use a break from all this. Sighing to himself, the teen found himself in the town’s park after following some joggers. The park wasn’t that bad actually. The yellow hues of the morning light complemented the colors of autumn held in the park’s foliage, basking the place in a golden motif with varying shades of orange. He took in the view and smiled to himself. Finding an empty bench, he gave a sigh of relief as he let his tired feet actually get some rest. He must have sat for only three seconds before he felt a tingly sensation on his body’s lower half and his bottom hit the ground with a painful thud.

 

 

“Ow!! What the?!”

 

It would have been a freaky sight if anyone saw him, IF ANYONE ACTUALLY SAW HIM. Passing people were oblivious to a frightened head poking out of the bench seat. Said head glanced down to find his body gone, before letting out a yelp and scurrying away from the bench as fast as he can.

 

_Wha-, Ho-, What in the world just happened?!_

“Calm down Danny… Calm down…” the teen said in-between gasps. It couldn’t possibly have been a trick of the eye. It took his head a few seconds before he finally registered the situation before him. His body actually slipped through the bench like it was thin air. It reminded him of his current predicament, but pushed this mystery for later. No, that didn’t make sense. He can touch objects. That much he knew. How else would he have been able to repair a grave or knock on someone’s door the night before? Maybe the bench was the culprit?

 

 

Danny approached the bench as if it were a dangerous animal, and then hesitantly, poked on it. It felt solid. He poked it again then finally touched it with his hand. Yep! As solid as any bench made of wood and painted with ivory white. What was different? He replayed the earlier events in his head, and found his possible answer: that odd tingly sensation. Yeah, that must be the culprit. To confirm his suspicions, he sat on another bench and closed his eyes. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt that tingle again and a millisecond later a painful confirmation to his rear that he fell through the bench again. He stood up and walked out of the bench, then glanced down. He was in for quite a surprise. His body, save for his head, had changed into a translucent form, his body’s outline visible by light blue lines. A second later and his body became solid again. He curiously touched his arms and legs.

 

 

“Hey! It’s back to normal! At least this is only temporary.” _Is this perhaps, a new power?_ Then again, being able to fly and transform out of the blue didn’t exactly count as normal. Just what he needed: a new ability he could add to his rather ghostly existence. On a side note, this power though could come in handy later.

 

 _If I can pass through benches with this, I wonder if I can pass through other objects too?_ Danny thought excitedly.

 

Going back to the bench, he focused on feeling that tingle again, only this time in his right arm. It took a second before it changed again into an intangible form. Danny excitedly made his hand go through the bench seat.

 

“Yes! Yes! It worked! Yeah! I did it!” Danny exclaimed loudly as his arm went back to normal. He scanned around the park for more objects. There was a tree a short distance from him. He walked towards it and used intangibility again, this time in his left arm. He grinned widely when he found that his left arm just passed through a tree trunk like nothing. He spotted a tree in a distance and began running towards it. Closing his eyes, he focused on feeling that tingle again.

 

_Come on! Come on!_

 

**SMACK!!!!**

_On second thought, perhaps trying out new powers in a very hands-on manner wasn’t such a great idea…_ Danny thought bitterly as the force of the impact made his face stuck in the tree for a second before he fell to the ground with a pained expression. He gingerly touched his face, checking for injuries other than the throbbing in his forehead. There were none. He dizzyingly stood up while leaning against the tree with an arm before he felt that tingly sensation in his leaning arm. He didn’t even have time to react before he smack down fell on the ground with his face again. He swore he could see stars before letting out an angry whine. He flipped himself to lie down in his back before the world around him faded away to oblivion.

 

 

Unbeknownst to the knocked-out teen, laughter rang out in the nearby grove of trees.

 

 

“I gotta say. I’ve seen a lot of people do stupid things in life, but you just have to take the cake!!” The laughing voice said in-between snorts.

 

The wind began to blow, bringing along with it the chilly winds of autumn that gently shook the foliage. Leaves began to fall around the park, slowly covering the bare ground with a mat of yellows and orange. A silhouette stepped out of the grove and kneeled beside Danny. The light revealed the silhouette’s appearance: A thin boy with brown hair and forest green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved light green tunic and dark pants* complemented by a brown fur vest that matched his boots.

 

“You definitely don’t look older than me, heck, we might even be the same age!” the boy chuckled to himself. His freckled face showed a hint of hesitance before he tried touching the unconscious teen in front of him. The freckled-boy’s face first showed surprise before changing into amusement.

 

 

“This is interesting. Usually kids your age don’t believe in us anymore…” the boy said thoughtfully.

 

 

 

The brunet considered his options. He certainly couldn’t just leave the kid behind. Then again, he couldn’t carry with him the raven-haired teen either. He certainly didn’t want to kidnap the kid and risk making his parents worry. Well, the least he could do was to make the teen a bit more comfortable. Waving his hand, the fallen leaves began to scatter, revealing bare ground with a cemented path. He carried the teen in his arms before setting him down on the concrete.

 

 

“At least in here, your friends can find you sooner. Don’t worry. No animals will do you harm in here. They’re all busy preparing for winter with me around.” The brown-haired teen stated, more to himself rather than the teen in front of him.

 

 

He stood up then began walking away, before looking back and saying:

 

 

“Don’t worry, we will meet again.”

 

 

 

Darkness. It was rather comfortable, although that did not relieve how he currently felt. He pretty much felt like waking up with a hangover. He kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his eyelids. He didn’t really feel like waking up right now…

 

_Waking up… waking… **WAKING UP?!**_

 

 

His eyes snapped open before he shut them from the direct glare of the midday sun. Letting out a pained whine, he rubbed his eyes and took in where he was. He was still at the park, sitting in the middle of a cemented path. Funny… last time he remembered he smacked his face straight to a tree trunk while testing out his new powers… His eyes snapped open in realization.

 

 

**_SO WHY WAS I LYING IN THE PARK’S WALKWAY?!_ **

****

****

He looked around. There were scarcely any people willing to wander around under the midday sun.

 

 

“Who?” Danny barely whispered. He wasn’t exactly sure how to take this in. Sure, he was glad that… something or someone was actually able to sense his existence. Maybe he sleepwalked? Nah… That didn’t feel right. Someone moved him and laid him down… But that annoying question came up again: just who was it?! Somehow, he found himself wishing that he wouldn’t be so rash in trying out his powers. He missed his opportunity though.

 

Letting out a sigh, Danny decided it might be better off that he stay for a while in this town. His mystery person might still be around, and what better use for his time than to seek for some answers? Smiling with newfound purpose, the raven began his search around the town once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not exactly good with describing clothing... Sorry if I couldn't make a more illustration, but hey! There's room for improvement. Classes will begin soon, and hopefully I'll be able to update and balance my classes. Nah.. Who am I kidding? If there's a will, there's a way! That's it for now! Until next time!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the kudos and comments (What exactly are Hits?). As always, I appreciate your comments.


	4. Beings of the Night

“This is gonna be harder than I thought…”

 

His midday enthusiasm seemed as gone as the fading light on the horizon. The raven-haired teen had spent the entire afternoon searching for his mystery helper, or at least someone who could sense him. So far, it all ended up in vain. Well, maybe not quite. He did find out the town’s name. Amity Park, was it? He also found out that somehow, animals can sense him, courtesy of a dog that chased him out of someone’s yard earlier, much to his surprise. It was bittersweet though. Finding out you weren’t so alone and yet you’re still alone. _Sigh…_

He found himself walking along a secluded alley between cramped buildings, lost in his thoughts of how he was going to live this through. He kicked a crumpled soda can which clattered along the way, scaring off the birds perched in an adjacent lamp post. He didn’t even care when a stray cat stared at him with watchful eyes as he passed by with a glum expression.

 

 

After a few more strides, he stopped to stare up at the ever fading sunlight in the sky.

 

 

_What am I supposed to do?_

 

 

He breathed a heavy sigh then walked along further until he found a closed shop with glass walls. A ghost of a smile on his face, he slipped through the glass wall casually and found himself within the dark interior of the shop. He actually thought about where he’d spend his nights, since he was rather against the idea of wandering alone in the dark. It was awkward for him to sleep on houses with people already occupying them. He’d rather go for a building that was empty instead so he will bother no one, and well, this shop just fits the category.

 

 _Forget about turning on the lights. I might attract suspicion_. Danny thought to himself. Not that he needed it though. For some reason, he could see perfectly fine in the dark, just enough that he didn’t have to grope blindly to find his way. The light outside the shop grew more feeble and feeble, until Danny was almost sure a minute later he’ll be plunged in complete darkness when…

 

 

A strange sensation took over Danny’s body, a vaguely familiar one at that. In a second, he saw a ring of light burst from his chest that separated into two rings of light. One ring went up to his head, while the other passed through his lower body.

 

“What the?!” He yelped in surprise. He looked down to find a familiar black spandex suit complete with the white belt, boots, and gloves.

 

**_WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!!_ **

****

 

Forget strange. This was MIND-BLOWING.

 

 

Panic seized the now white-haired teen before he saw his reflection in one of the glass walls. His tan face had snow white hair coupled with electric green eyes. Now that he thought about it, in this form he oddly… glowed. Well, with last night’s events who could blame him if he only noticed it now?

 

 _A similar thing happened earlier, but that was during dawn._ Danny surmised,

_And now, it happened again. What gives?_

_Hmmm… The sunset… No after sunset. That’s right! Just before it became nighttime, I transformed!_

Danny put his right hand in his face with a thoughtful gesture before he said:

 

“I wonder… Do I transform along with the night?”

 

“Wait!! That means…” Danny closed his eyes and began focusing before he felt himself levitate off the ground.

 

“YES!! I can fly again!” _Forget about spending the nights in the dark, this is a way better alternative!_

Focusing on the tingly feeling of intangibility, Danny flew towards the glass walls before letting out a jovial scream as he flew higher in the night sky.

 

“WOHOO!! I DID IT! YEAH!!” Danny didn’t even care how loud he was as he did flips and somersaults in the night sky, complete with the twinkling stars and the waning full moon in the eastern horizon.

 

He paused from his excitement and looked down when…

 

“GAH!! WHERE’D MY LEGS GO?!” He yelped as he glanced down his lower half, which had somehow morphed into a wispy tail. On cue that tail morphed into his legs again. The white-haired teen breathed out a sigh of relief only to scream again when he found that his two arms also morphed into wisps.

 

 

Danny didn’t even care when his legs morphed again into a tail… Well as long as it goes back to normal, he guessed he could live with it. He was about to begin flying around again when he saw a… strange sight?

 

Normally the heavens were littered with stars, clouds, and the moon… So why were there golden ribbons coming down from the sky? Danny watched with awe as the golden strands went closer and closer until one golden stream drifted close enough for Danny to touch as it drew closer the ground.

 

“Woah…” Danny couldn’t help it. That ribbon of gold was beautiful to behold as it gave a warm golden glow. Looking closer, he noticed the golden ribbon to be made of… something powdery… something like…

 

“Sand?” Danny muttered. “Okay. This is weird. How in the world is sand even flying?” Then again, he wasn’t exactly normal either… Teens don’t fly, pass through objects or undergo nightly transformations. His curiosity was piqued by the meandering golden sand upon his reach.

 

_Should I touch it?_

Setting a look of determination, he touched the sand before he quickly retrieved his hand. Nothing seemed to happen as he looked at his hand when suddenly the golden stream he touched morphed into… a small figure that looked like it had a whole body suit and a round helmet covering its face. The small figure flittered around sandy spheres against a starry background, some of the spheres having rings. A puzzled look settled on Danny’s face as the small figure seemed to pause from its expedition to look at Danny and give him a tiny wave before the golden spectacle morphed again into a golden stream of sand that continued its way below.

 

 _That was a bit… surreal._ Danny thought as he watched the golden stream he touched earlier stop its descent and instead began meandering to a window in one of the houses below him. Ever curious, he followed where the trail of sand went and he soon found himself in front of a little boy’s bedroom window. He pressed his face against the glass as he watched the golden sand morph into… a golden armored figure wielding a sword as it rode on a horse.

 

Danny leaned in further to watch the spectacle before he felt a tingly sensation in his whole body and before he knew it, he fell flat on his face on the bedroom floor.

 

“Crud! I’ve got to stop doing that!!” Danny chided himself angrily as he stood up groggily. It took a few moments before his vision cleared. The golden figure on horseback was galloping around happily around the smiling boy’s head.

 

“Dreams?” Danny whispered. He phased out of the room and checked his surroundings. More and more streams of golden sand were coming down the sky as they drifted into more and more houses. It might as well have been a river of sand that flowed down from the sky and split into smaller streams. He followed a particular stream as it passed through a window and found the sand to rest on a sleeping girl’s head, before it morphed into a princess figure dancing across a flowery meadow. Danny found himself smiling as he phased through the window and landed beside the girl’s bed. He watched as figure danced gracefully in the air, and was mesmerized by the sight.

 

His trance though was broken when he noticed the girl’s pillow was… wiggling? He eyed the pillow carefully as the wiggling continued before something flew out of it straight into Danny’s face. He winced in pain as his vision cleared from the impact before he saw what hit him. The recoil of the earlier hit actually knocked... it… back straight into the kid’s pillow, narrowly missing the sleeping girl’s face.

 

 

_An insect? No, it had wings._

_No… a bird?_ It certainly had a rather long pointy nose that looked like a beak if you didn’t count the tiny face it was attached to, not to mention the “bird” seemed to had multicolored feathers. No…

 

“A fairy?!” Danny muttered in shock. It actually had tiny hands and feet that were wrapping around something. Whatever it was, it seemed to be valuable to the fairy.

 

 

As if on cue the fairy began stirring up and uncurled its arms and legs, revealing … a tooth? The fairy shook its head before it glanced up to meet the snow-haired teen’s curious eyes. The fairy seemed frozen for a second before its tiny face showed a fearful look and before Danny could even react it zipped past Danny’s face towards a window.

 

_Wait. It saw me. That fairy actually saw me!!_

Danny quickly flew out the bedroom and scanned the area. Other than the now fading streams of golden sand, the lighted dwellings, the occasional bark of a dog, nothing was out of the ordinary. He had lost his quarry.

 

“Darn it!!” Danny was fuming. “Why is it that whenever I find a lead, it quickly goes away?!” Danny shouted angrily. Nothing. To heck with this! He was tired of not getting answers! He gave the moon above him an angry glare, silently wishing, if anything, that it would help him somehow.

 

 

He let out a heavy sigh before he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He was about to fly away again when he noticed the earlier stream of golden sand in the girl’s bedroom drift past him and began ascending towards the night sky. He might have let the fairy get away this time, but that luminous stream of sand won’t leave his watch, at least, not until he found its origin. With a hopeful resolve, Danny flew with the golden sand wherever it drifted.

 

 

Danny noticed that along the way more and more streams of sand were actually drifting up as well, perhaps returning to its source. He looked up and found something he didn’t quite expect. A small floating island seemingly made with more golden sand way up in the clouds. He left the trail of the golden sand as he flew up farther to see just what that golden island was.

 

 

At eye level with the floating island, Danny could clearly see someone standing among the shifting sands. Someone as golden in color as the sand that he was controlling. That someone was rather short and stout, having a potato-shaped face that sported spiky golden hair. He wore a golden nightgown complete with golden pointy boots. Everything about that guy seemed to be made of golden sand, or so Danny thought.

 

“Um… Hi?” Danny said uncertainly as he drifted close to the floating island. The golden man heard him and directed his attention towards Danny.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you but could I—“

 

Danny found himself cut short when he saw the golden man’s face twitch with fear.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just really need help!” Danny tried reassuring the dream weaver, but to no avail. The little man’s face changed from fear to anger. Danny could see that somehow whips made of golden sand had materialized in the man’s hands.

 

“PLEASE! JUST LISTEN!!” Danny begged with urgency. It fell on deaf ears when he found that the other was poised to strike.

 

“PLEASE!!”

 

**SNAP!!**

A golden whip found its way to his head. He cried in pain as he was literally knocked back from the force of the attack. His consciousness was escaping him. That attack had really hit him good. He only had time to look back and see the golden man’s scared face as his consciousness slipped and he began falling. He couldn’t even muster up the strength to focus flying anymore. Any more conscious thought was shut by the promise of sleep. He didn’t even feel it as he felt himself fall faster.

 

 

The last thing he saw was the waning moon as he became unconscious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandy may have gone a bit overboard in there, but he has good reason to do that to Danny. Why? That will come in the later chapters. However, you might get a hint if you think about the prologue in another way. Well, that's it for now! Again, thanks for reading everyone! See you next time!


	5. Dreams and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say... This is a first. This is the first time I've written a bit of fluff and violent depiction about anything, so I apologize beforehand if I may be a bit crude. I guess reading them is different from writing them. Haha! Well, one's never too old to learn. Any ways, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for all the Hits, Kudos, and Comments! Much appreciated ;)

“Danny? Danny?”

 

_Uh… What hit me?_

My eyes opened a bit. Someone was beside me: a black-haired girl with purple eyes filled with concern as she touched my face.

 

“Huh… What?” I heard my voice say. Light flooded my vision as my eyes snapped open. It took me a few moments before my vision cleared. I found myself lying down on a bed in a room that somehow… made me feel at home. I smiled inwardly as my eyes scanned the walls, filled with posters of rockets, NASA, astronauts, and Dumpty Humpty… until I realized that there were seven pairs of eyes staring at me. I felt a slight panic for a moment then a rush of relief. Somehow, these people were… familiar to me, like I could trust them. Well, save for that silver-haired guy with a ponytail that wore a classy suit that matched his smug-looking expression as he looked down at me.

 

“You gave us quite a scare there, little badger.” The ponytailed guy said in a rather creepy smooth tone.

_Fruitloop._ My mind said annoyingly. _Seriously! That guy’s gotta stop with those annoying nicknames!_

 

“Vladdie said he found you just outside the dome after the town flickered back to reality!” The huge guy in an orange spandex told me in a giddy tone. “He saved your life!” He added proudly as he looked with appreciation at “Vladdie”.

 

_Dad… If only you knew._ My mind added with exasperation.

 

“Things might have been weird there for a while,” said the woman with auburn hair beside “Dad”. She wore a light blue spandex that matched “Dad’s”. “But if Vlad saved your life, then I say bygones!” she declared happily.

 

“And you will always be welcome in our home V-man!” Dad announced enthusiastically.

 

“Still, too bad you lost your ecto-suit Jack.” Vlad added with a tone of what seemed to me like fake sympathy, as if that smug expression in his face wasn’t enough evidence!

 

“That’s okay V-man! Those pants made me look fat!” Dad replied with a contented tone.

 

I tried getting up dizzyingly only for my forehead to be patted down by the hand of the black-haired girl beside me. I laid back down the bed as my gaze met hers, her eyes conveying a clear “you did well, now rest.” I smiled at her before everything became black again.

 

 

 

 

 

Stars pierced the darkness as I sat down on the ground staring at the night sky while leaning against a log, beside a cozy camp fire in the middle of the woods. The view was simply breathtaking.

 

“Wow…” my voice said with wonder.

 

“I know.” A feminine voice said. I glanced to my side and found the same black-haired girl with amethyst eyes beside me. We looked in each other in the eye for a second before we heard a loud snore nearby. We both turned our heads to find a dark-skinned boy who wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt with red beret and glasses with drool already dripping from his mouth. I made a soft chuckle at the sight and heard the other do the same as we looked at each other in understanding.

 

Our sleeping friend’s snores however were masked by the nighttime sounds of the woods, and I’m sure among those voices was a wolf’s howl. Smiling in contentment, I said “We have our own soundtrack.”

 

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness once again flooded my vision before I found myself sitting on a picnic mat underneath a tree.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to attend your own ceremony!” a feminine voice said in both disbelief and amusement. I turned my head to find that same purple-eyed girl before replying smugly “Well, you know me. I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes.”

 

“And your folks are cool with knowing your secret identity?” she asked with excitement.

 

“Yep! The time of secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My dad even says he’d want us to team now, says I can be his sidekick.” I replied proudly.

 

“You’re a big star now, probably the biggest in the world…”

 

“Yeah… It’s weird huh?”

 

“You’ll probably get pretty busy.”

 

“What else is new?”

 

“And I probably wouldn’t see you much anymore…” the black-haired girl added sadly.

 

“Aw, I wouldn’t count on that.” I replied with a knowing smile.

 

I took her hand and placed a class ring on her finger while saying “Sam, I could never have done any of this without you, and I don’t care what’s coming next.”

 

I looked at her face and focused on her teary eyes as I said “I just hope that, whatever it is, you’re there to share it with me.”

 

“I will be.” She added with her voice cracking up. She quickly composed herself though before she said “I just have to warn you. I’m no pushover you know?” A confident look on her face and hands on her hips, “I still have my own way of doing things.” She finished.

 

“That’s what I’m counting on.” I said expectantly.

 

I held her hands and before I knew it, I was leaning forward and we closed the distance between us. It felt like I was both being electrocuted and flying on cloud nine at the same time.

 

I didn’t know how much time had passed before we broke the kiss, a big smile settling on both our faces. I stood as I transformed into my other half then I glanced down at her while saying “What do you say? Wanna go for a ride? See where the future takes us?”

 

“Why not?” she answered giddily.

 

I held her in my arms before I sprang from the ground then flew carrying her along lovingly in my arms. We flew past a statue of me as she mentioned about that if she were the one doing it she would have made it out of recycled materials. I could only smile in amusement as I literally carried her to the stars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then suddenly she was gone. I felt panic ran through me as the stars faded into the darkness before I felt a sharp pain in chest, as if something sliced through my abdomen. I felt myself falling as I clutched my chest and tried easing the pain but to no avail, before another surge of pain ran through my body as I hit solid concrete.

 

 

The darkness changed to a scene of desolation and destruction. It was as if the place was hit by a massive earthquake. Houses and buildings were in ruins. There were large cracks all over the ground, and angry red flames were consuming whatever had remained.

 

I was lying on my back against the concrete and saw globs of glowing green flowing out of my aching chest. The pain returned full force as I found myself unable to move from the pain. As I tried getting up, I could see a large silhouette nearby. I could only watch in horror as I felt my chest beat faster and faster as the dark figure steadily grew closer, with a large red-bladed sword in hand.

 

 

 

**_No… Get away! GET AWAY!!_ **

 

 

 

The figure kept drawing near as my mind was literally screaming to get out of here but my body refused to move. I could only shut my eyes in fear.

 

 

 

I felt the footsteps stop and my heart was racing wildly. I could feel that dreaded figure’s presence beside me.

 

“So child, I thought you once said that you were going to “kick my butt”?” the dark figure said with a hint of amusement.

 

I could only clench my teeth in anger before I felt a sharp pain to my side as the figure kicked me hard. It was so strong that I was sent flying through several buildings as I heard that figure’s maniacal laughter ringing in the background.

 

**CRUD!! THE PAIN WAS JUST TOO MUCH!!**

 

I landed on the ground with a loud crash, wincing in pain. The force of the fall was so strong that it actually made a large crater around me. I was panting heavily and I didn’t even know whether it was from the pain or it was because I was dying.

 

_Someone… Help me…_

 

As my vision was fading, I could only watch as that dark figure landed inside the crater, his red eyes boring with murderous intent. His face was sporting a manic grin as his sword was poised to deal the final blow.

 

 

“Goodbye, child!!” he said with a wide grin as he swung his sword.

 

 

 

**No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

 

 

**“NOOOOOOOO!!!”**

Danny woke up in a scream. He was sweating heavily and was still panting for breath.

“Wha-what?” He said in between pants. It had only been a dream but…

 

 

 

**_It seemed so real…_ **

****

 

 

After he had calmed down, he quickly tried to sit up only to be met by sharp pain from every limb and joint on his body. Clenching his teeth to muffle the agony, he slowly tried to sit up again, and despite a bit of discomfort, he was successful. Looking around, he realized he was actually deep within a forest, lying in a carpet of leaves that covered the forest floor. He also observed that he had actually transformed into his other appearance while sleeping. Then again, as he surmised, it was broad daylight, so he expected this but…

 

 

 

_How did I get here?_

Danny remembered the streams of sand, the elusive fairy and his trail to follow the sand. The sand must have led him to this place. No… It didn’t make sense. Why was he unconscious then? As if to answer, pain shot through the spot where the golden man’s whip hit his head earlier, and Danny vividly remembered the events, with his last memory of falling from the sky…

 

It actually surprised and confused him as to how he fell from the sky and only ended up with a few scratches and bruises. Still, the pain was no joke, and Danny could only wince as he struggled to get up.

 

 

_I guess I’m stuck here until nighttime…_ the raven thought with fear mixed with annoyance. Well, he couldn’t possibly stay here. It was probably better that he try to find his way out. What can he do anyway?

 

 

Unknown to the newly awoken teen, someone was watching him from the shadows… literally. His golden eyes were filled with excitement from the fear that teen was exuding, a fear that by now had lessened, and he could only wish that he had arrived sooner to have fed off the boy’s nightmare, whatever it was.

 

 

Danny though was oblivious to the presence as his own thoughts were consumed by the earlier dream. As the teen began limping weakly, a silent shadow began to trail his footsteps…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes are next week! Urgh! I might update a little later than usual, but hey the story must go on. Well then, have a good day guys! See ya next time!


	6. Will-o-the-Wisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient everyone! I took a while to update because of a bit of a writer's block... Thanks once again for leaving Kudos and Comments!

Ever imagined being lost in the middle of nowhere yet at the same time have a gnawing feeling in your stomach that someone is watching you? Not the “I’m being watched over because I’m protected” feeling but more like the “I’m being stalked because I’m the hunted” feeling. Danny could clearly feel the piercing gaze sent his way as he continued his trek through the giant trees. It was supposed to be daytime, but the treetops’ thick foliage gave instead an eerie shadow looming over the forest floor. What added more to his anxiety was the fact that he barely met anything while walking, not a lizard, bird, or any living creature for the matter. Other than the rustling of leaves and the occasional squeak or chirp that barely made a whisper in his senses, his walk was oddly… no… suspiciously silent. This wasn’t exactly normal. It was as if the forest itself did whatever it can to get out of Danny’s way… or whatever was following him. It was persistent though. Danny could swear he had walked for quite a while (as if his aching legs weren’t enough evidence) just to tire out his pursuer.

 

 

It didn’t work.

 

 

Danny was torn between acting as if he didn’t sense anything and running for the sake of his sanity. It wasn’t even attacking him… yet, but that feeling of dread had been eating through his nerves ever since he sensed its presence. His senses were practically on overdrive, trying to pinpoint where his stalker was hiding.

 

Danny was almost wishing he could just meet that pursuer to get it over with. He could already feel his own shirt wet with his own sweat, his own breaths that became more panicked with every nervous heartbeat. For a moment the forest around him became dreadfully silent, and all Danny could hear was his own frightened self almost ready to spring in action…

 

 

Until he heard a faint sound.

 

 

 

_What was that?_

An almost ghostly whisper rang through the air behind Danny. His eyes widened in panic, his legs rapidly turning to jelly. He froze for a moment, almost hoping that he was just hearing things.

 

He was proven wrong when he heard that feeble moan again, and it sounded closer than the last time he heard it. Danny’s earlier nervousness was now replaced by a chaotic mix of terror-------------- and a slight hint of curiosity. The raven froze completely, holding his breath and trying to make up his mind if whether he should just run now or try to look behind him.

 

The ghostly moan beckoned again, this time a bit louder and more frequent, almost seemingly calling out to the immobile teen.

 

Curiosity got the better hold of his frazzled nerves as his head slowly turned to meet the source.

 

 

Danny wasn’t exactly sure if he should be disappointed or be further terrified of the culprit. He was expecting something “terrifying” like a ferocious beast maddened by hunger or a spine-chilling figure that came from your worst nightmares.

 

He was not expecting his caller to be a small will-o-wisp; a blue ball of flames that looked like a paper doll drifting with the wind.

 

 

It was beckoning him with its “arms” while seemingly making whispers in the wind.

 

Tension slowly left Danny’s body as his gaze focused on the beckoning wisp. He turned around, and faced the specter now at eye-level with his face. It drifted a bit closer to him while constantly waving at him, as if trying to convince him to follow it. Raising his arm, he was about to touch it when it suddenly drifted away from him.

 

The fireball stopped some distance near Danny, and then it began beckoning on the teen again. The specter being farther from him, Danny finally let out a huge sigh he didn’t know he had been holding. His senses now relaxed, allowing him to realize that whatever the hostile presence was earlier, it was gone… For now anyway…

 

 _Perhaps that wisp scared it away?_ The raven thought to himself. _It doesn’t seem to be dangerous… Seems like it wants to leads me to something… Oh crud. My legs hurt already… Can’t I take a break first?_ Danny thought begrudgingly as he heard again the wisp’s calling whispers.

 

“Alright! I’ll go.” The teen hollered to the wisp with a tone of defeat. The wisp continued to beckon Danny to come closer.

 

On cue, Danny walked towards the blue specter. However, before he could step closer to it, it disappeared.

 

“Hey!” The teen complained in annoyance. His outburst though was cut short when he found that more blue will-o-wisps were forming a path for him ahead.

 

 

“Cool!” the teen exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

After almost an hour of walking, Danny was almost sure that his legs would give up any moment now. Luckily, the wisps seemed patient with his ever-lagging progress. That didn’t stop though their signals for the teen to keep following. A few moments later, Danny noticed the wisps were leading him to a more open area, from what he can surmise from the now peeking sunlight through the forest’s canopy.

 

The vegetation became less and less denser. Was it just him or did he see water up ahead? No. There was water up ahead, and with each wisp he followed it became clear he was being led to a lake.

 

“Finally…” the teen said tiredly as he saw the last will-o-wisp waiting for him up ahead. It was hovering at the edge of an overhang that overlooked the entire lake. Had it been a different situation, Danny would be staring wide-mouthed in amazement at the view, because it was DARN AMAZING. The sunlight gave the lake a silver gleam that seemed to sparkle like it was made of diamonds. The landscape in the background provided an orange and yellow contrast to the vivid blue waters of the lake. It was like a scene straight out of a painting. However, Danny was barely in an appreciative mood right now, if his sore legs weren’t enough reason. Right at that moment, his legs buckled and he tripped. He was really at his limit now. Wincing, he sat up weakly and was about to call out to the blue wisp when--- He stared in disbelief at the spot where the wisp was supposed to be: It was gone!

 

“Hey, where are you?”

 

Looking around, He sharpened his ears and hoped he would at least hear the whispers of the wisps.

 

 

 

 

Nothing. He was left alone… again.

 

 

“Hey… Come out already!” the teen begged in exasperation.

 

 

Danny couldn’t believe it. He was actually starting to cheer up about how he finally found something or someone that could actually acknowledge his existence without trying to run away from him or hurt him. Now, he was back to square one again, all the more lost in the middle of nowhere.

 

 _They dragged me out here so I could do sightseeing and take a bath?!!_ The teen thought in exasperation.

 

The black-haired teen tried standing up weakly, but his legs were really tired already. He could only wince in pain halfway through his progress before the throbbing in his legs forced him to sit down again.

 

“Maybe I should rest for a second…”

 

Looking around, he spotted a tree close to the edge of the overhang that casted a cool shade at a grass patch below it. Finding it acceptable, the teen carefully stood up before he literally dragged himself towards the tree.

 

 

“Ah! That hit the spot…” the teen moaned in satisfaction upon leaning his tired back on the trunk while letting his tired legs relax on the grass. Danny’s eyes were drawn to the shimmering lake surface while his thoughts drifted, replaying the events from earlier.

 

 

_That purple-eye girl… Sam was it? How exactly do I know her? I wonder if I’ll ever find her… I’m still as lost as ever… I barely found out anything at all. Not one clue about who or what I am… That earlier feeling of being watched… What was that all about?_

Still lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of how his eyes were becoming droopy, slowly giving in to sleep as they were focused on the shimmering ripples.

 

 

_Ugh… I need to sleep.._

The teen leaned his head back, his sleepy eyes seeing sunlight trickling through the orange foliage above him before he drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay guys! Ready with our disguises?” a cheery voice called out

.

“I’m not exactly sure that what you wore is a disguise…” a hesitant voice replied. “At least do something about your hair.” It added.

 

“Why are we doing this again?” a bored voice rang.

 

“Jack really is planning on doing it huh?” a feminine voice said in nervousness.

 

“Of course we are! I figured we should all take a break once in a while.” The cheery voice answered.

 

“Say what you want snowflake, but I get the feeling you have more tricks on your sleeve.” The bored voice from earlier replied, this time with suspicion.

 

Blue eyes winked back.

 

“Oh gods! Jack, what are you up to this time?” the hesitant voice added with exasperation.

 

“Don’t worry Hic! Trust me will ya?” the cheery voice replied.

 

“That’s a bit hard to believe…” the nervous voice answered.

 

“Hey, we already decided on this. Besides, this was your idea in the first place Rapunzel!” the cheery voice shot back.

 

“Quit it guys. We’re already here. Let’s get this over with.” The bored voice from earlier said.

 

 

 

“Alright! Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, Welcome to Lake Eerie!!” the cheery voice announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the Seasons are here. What exactly are they up to? That will have to wait till' the next update. :D 
> 
>  
> 
> I know the story might seem slow, but it'll be worth your while. ;)


	7. Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the update took a while guys! School just saps out my creativity sometimes... And I guess the week has been quite hectic too... Haha. Oh right! In Chapter 3 "Autumn", "auburn" was supposed to be "brunette". Sorry for the mistakes! Despite that, I'm thankful for the Kudos! This chapter is longer than usual, and Danny will be out of the picture for now. I haven't exactly done camping before, but I did my best to imagine what it would be like. But! Enough chitter chatter, Enjoy!

“Wait. Did you say Erie? We’re nowhere near Lake Erie!” A nasal voice rang through the air. It belonged to a scrawny brunet teen whose freckled face showed a clear look of disbelief.

 

“Not Lake Erie, Lake EERIE with a double “E” Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup threw a skeptic glance at the white-haired teen who answered him.

 

“Eerie?! Jack! I thought we were supposed to be camping!” a long haired blonde girl cried with dread in her face.

 

“We ARE camping Rapunzel! Why else would I make you guys bring your stuff?” Jack nonchalantly replied.

 

“Couldn’t we have done this somewhere safer? Why in the middle of the nowhere with a creepy name? How did you even find this place anyway?!

 

“Ah well…”

 

“Wee lamb. I thought you always wanted to see the outside world? Well, wish granted! I personally think Jack made a good choice this time!” a girl with wild red curly hair answered mockingly.

 

“I’m honored Merida! You actually complimented me!”

 

“Don’t get any wrong ideas Jack Frost.” Merida replied with a glare.

 

 

Jack held up his hands in defeat. The Spirit of Summer was a force to be reckoned with when angered. Jack learned that… THE HARD WAY.

 

 

“So, where exactly are we going to camp?” Hiccup asked after looking around. He could certainly understand Rapunzel’s sentiment. After all, Jack led them to what looks like an abandoned campsite, which gave a rather eerie atmosphere to what would have been a good viewing spot for the adjacent lake. Well, good view or not, he certainly wasn’t staying here. Rapunzel was already wearing a fearful expression as she heard the creaks and groans of the old buildings.

 

 

“There’s a camp site on the other side of the lake---” Jack replied with a smug look while pointing his finger up.

 

“Great! Let’s just ask the wind to take us there then!” Rapunzel quickly suggested. She really looked agitated despite the big smile she was desperately trying to maintain. Being the Spirit of Spring, she was used to vivid colors, cheerful smiles and sunny skies. Dusty buildings, ominous sounds, and creepy forests were definitely not in her league. The frost spirit though didn’t notice her predicament.

 

“----but we’re going to be hiking on the way there.” Jack finished with a cheerful tone.

 

 

A shocked gesture, a look of disbelief, and a smile of approval. This was going to be interesting.

 

 

“Wait. Back up! You’re suggesting we actually walk all the way to the camp site?!” the brunet boy asked with worry. He wasn’t actually bothered by the idea. After all, among the four, he was the most used to long treks through the wilderness. This was because strangely, he was the only one who couldn’t fly or ride with the wind. Ironically though, he was most at one with the wind, having a better control of it as opposed to the other seasons. Up until now, it still bothered him as to why he was the only one who couldn’t actually just take to the skies with his own power. Although he has come a long way to accepting his… differences when he first met Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, sometimes he still ends up asking Manny as to why he had to be… in his own words “like this”.

 

 

“What’s wrong Hic? Getting **cold** feet?” the snow-haired teen jested.

 

 

You know those times when someone cracks a joke at the wrong place AT THE WRONG TIME? Hiccup didn’t know if she should be mad at the other for his lame attempt of a pun or at the fact that he was practically oblivious to the panicked expression Rapunzel was already showing. He was certain though that if he hadn’t restrained himself in time, he would have blasted the other teen already.

 

 

“Oh no, Jack. I’m fine, thank you. I BET RAPUNZEL HERE THOUGH FEELS A LOT COZIER.”

 

 

“It’s okay… I’m fine.” The blonde replied weakly. “It will be fun… right?

 

 

The frost spirit finally noticed. He breathed out a sigh before he approached the sweating spring spirit and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“Listen Rapunzel, I’m sorry if I didn’t notice your worry earlier… But hey, you won’t be alone, and we’ll be doing this together. Isn’t that what you always wanted? A time when we could just be together and pretend to be just ordinary teens? You’re going to be alright. We’re going to have a little fun instead.” Jack said reassuringly.

 

At this, Rapunzel nodded and smiled.

 

 

“Are you ladies done with your drama? Let’s get a move on already!” Merida called out with amusement.

 

“Says the wild girl who is barely a lady!!” Jack shot back.

 

“What did you say Frost?!”

 

“Here we go again…” Hiccup sighed in exasperation as he watched Merida chase the laughing winter spirit before he turned to Rapunzel. “If it makes you feel any better, we can at least have fun watching those two bicker off again.”

 

This earned him a chuckle from the blonde girl. Yep. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

 

 

 

Contrary to what Rapunzel first expected, this was actually more fun than she could ever have imagined. After she and Hiccup managed to quell the bickering duo, their supposed hike to the camp site began. However, it only took a few minutes before Jack was already complaining about how tiresome it was to walk all the way.

 

 

“Hey, you were the one who suggested this.”  Rapunzel said with a playful smile on her face. “I never mentioned exercise when I thought about us camping.”

 

Jack gave her an annoyed glance before saying “Last time I came here, it didn’t seem that far! I thought it would only be a short walk.”

 

“And how exactly did you think this was an easy trip? Did you walk all the way to the camp back then?” Hiccup said with his eyes narrowed at the winter spirit.

 

 

“No. I flew…”

 

 

For a moment, only the sound of Hiccup face palming and the loud laughter of the Rapunzel and Merida rang through the woods. When it was all over, it left a sore forehead, two women panting for breath, and a flustered and pouting Jack Frost.

 

“Oh Jack stop doing that! You look like a little kid.” Merida said teasingly between giggles.

 

 

Leave it to Merida to add fuel to the flames. She was never gonna let this slide. Not for a long time.

“At least kids are cute. Not like some red-headed bears…” This was one of the rare times the winter spirit actually was struggling to make a clever comeback.

 

“Whatever you say Frost. I win this time.” The red-haired girl was smirking at the white-haired teen.

 

“For now Mary Anne. Someday, I’ll make you beg for my mercy.”

 

“I wonder when that will be Jackie?”

 

 

“Could we please get a move on already? Go settle your love quarrel elsewhere!” Hiccup called out to the two. It was funny to watch them piss each other off, but their repeated routine whenever they met sometimes bordered on annoying.

 

 

“WE ARE NOT HAVING A LOVER’S QUARREL!!” the two cried in unison.

 

“Stop copying me snowflake.”

 

“That’s my line sunshine.”

 

“What did you say?!”

 

 

Rapunzel may be chuckling, but Hiccup’s had enough. Holding out his hand at the two, a strong gust blew at them that blinded them temporarily.

 

“Ah! What the hell Hic?!”

 

“Cut it out Haddock!”

 

“No. YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!! We’ll never make it to camp by nighttime if you keep this up!” His hands were waving to emphasize his point.

 

That actually did the trick and settled the two. For now anyway…

 

 

 

It was already late afternoon when they actually arrived at the camp. Thankfully, Hiccup had the sense to actually consider already gathering supplies like firewood while trekking, much to Jack’s chagrin. Well, experience had been his better teacher with every excursion to the wilderness to prepare nature for winter. Oh did he mention it? Hiccup is the Spirit of Autumn, and is the guy behind the orange foliage, the massive migrations or hibernations, and the bounties of the harvest season. Well, the animals knew better when they sensed him, and only needed little help. It was the plants though that took his time. Even with the wind helping him spread his magic, it still took him more or less three months to complete his task.

 

 

“Ah finally! We arrived!” Jack exclaimed in relief.

 

“Gotta hand it to you Frost. You picked a great place.” Merida mentioned as her eyes took in the view. Despite the fading sunlight, the lake’s ambiance fitted well with the camp’s warm atmosphere that was enough to invite the weariest souls to stop and take a rest. If that wasn’t enough, the reflected sunlight and the orange foliage bathed the place in a golden light.

 

“Oh look, kids!” Rapunzel announced cheerily as she some children heading in their cabins. She was about to play with them before a firm grip on her backpack held her back. It was Hiccup.

 

“Rapunzel don’t! You’ll blow our cover!” He hissed between clenched teeth.

 

“Right. Sorry, I just got carried away…” she replied sheepishly.

 

“Um Jack, we’re not exactly going to camp here are we? There are too many people around. Jack? Jack?”

 

The mentioned spirit was already lying down with his back on the ground using his bag as a pillow.

 

“Jack please! Not now! Someone might see us!”

 

“Might,” Jack said while pointing his finger up yet still closing his eyes. “I’m too tired Hic… Besides aren’t our disguises enough for us to blend in?”

 

It might have worked for the three of them since they were dressed much like the usual camper (and Rapunzel braided her hair this time). But as Hiccup mentioned earlier, Jack’s outfit was barely a disguise. Other than changing his trademark blue hoodie to a brown v-neck t-shirt and wearing olive green cargo pants, his white hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

“Let’s do this instead. We’ll find somewhere to set up camp nearby and then you could snooze all you want…” Hiccup said with a smirk.

 

“Really Hiccup?” Jack said as quickly as he sprang up to face the brown-haired teen.

 

“After you help setting up camp.” Hiccup finished with a mischievous grin

 

“Aw man… You tricked me!” Jack said in exasperation.

 

“Even tricksters can get tricked Jack.” Hiccup said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Quit your whining already and help out Frost!” the red-haired girl added.

 

“Fine…”

 

 

 

Evening found the four teens in a clearing near the camp, having already set up a tent and enjoying a cozy campfire. As a custom like any other camping trip, Rapunzel brought with her some graham crackers, chocolates, and marshmallows for making smores. After a bit of silence roasting the ingredients, Jack finally had the courage to ask:

 

“Now what?”

 

“I don’t know… I haven’t actually done this before. I mean, I’m used to setting up camp alone in the woods but usually I just sleep beside the campfire afterwards..” came Hiccup’s uneasy reply.

 

“I told you guys! We should have just done some hunting instead!” Merida suggested with her eyes gleaming.

 

“Mer, no offense, but I think you’re the only one who actually enjoys doing that…” Rapunzel commented with a tired expression on her face. They might not have said anything, but Rapunzel was more than certain the two boys also shared the same sentiment.

 

“But… as far as I can remember… Usually when kids sit by the campfire, someone is supposed to tell stories…” Rapunzel said in a thoughtful gesture.

 

 

“What stories?” the winter spirit asked.

 

“I don’t really know… But the last time I… sneaked into a campfire, they were telling ghost stories.”

 

“Aren’t you usually uncomfortable with scary things?” Hiccup asked in an almost challenging tone.

 

“Am not! Well, maybe… But it’s not like that! Besides, those ghost stories are not really that scary! I guess they work like bedtime stories and are supposed to put campers to sleep…”

 

“Shouldn’t stories like that have the opposite effect on sleepy people? I wonder if Sandy even knows about this.” Jack said with confusion evident in his voice.

 

“I think not Frost. I remember how back in the old days children often asked for legends and tales from their elders. Some legends don’t have a happy ending to teach the wee devils a lesson.” Merida replied lightheartedly.

 

 

“Since you seem quite happy about it, why don’t you tell us a story Mer?” Rapunzel suggested.

 

“Would you like me to tell the story of how my Dad lost his foot against the bear Mor’du?”

 

“Please no. We’ve heard that story for like a million times…” Hiccup voiced out.

 

“How about the tale of the four brothers who were the heirs of an ancient kingdom?”

 

“I remember that story! That was the time when we barely agreed with each other!” The blonde girl cried out cheerily.

 

“I’d like another story please.” The winter spirit’s boredom evident in his voice. “Hiccup?”

 

“Sorry Jack. I told you guys before. Somehow, I barely remember anything about my old life, other than the fact I was a Viking, an outcast, and some wannabe who wanted to kill his own dragon. Then again, I guess the dragons just didn’t know what to do with all this.” The brunet said while gesturing to himself as he tried flexing his “non-existent” biceps.

 

At this, Rapunzel gave her a look of that just screams “Oh-please…”

 

“Well, they’ll need toothpicks won’t they?” Jack said jokingly as he patted Hiccup’s back.

 

“Hey!”

 

Silent laughs pierced the quiet air. The waning full moon was already shining in the eastern horizon, casting an eerie glow to the woodland.

 

“Hey… Aren’t there kids in the camp nearby? You think maybe we could sneak in and listen to their stories instead?” Jack suggested while pointing at the camp’s direction.

 

“That’s assuming they’re still sitting beside their campfire.” Rapunzel replied.

 

“And that they won’t see us, otherwise, we’ll spook those kids!” Hiccup added.

 

“Come on already. I’m not ending my night staring at a camp fire.” Merida urged the two.

 

 

 

This was bittersweet. On the good side, they managed to find the campfire and sneak in unnoticed. The kids were mostly awake, eating smores and some were snoozing while an adult woman was supervising them, perhaps giving them last minute announcements. On the bad side, no one sensed them. It was probably the most painful thing about being a guardian. You were entrusted to protect people who probably will never know or recognize you. It was at times like this that Rapunzel’s optimism came in handy.

 

“Isn’t this great? We can get close to the campfire and sit comfortably with those kids!”

 

On cue, they found a good spot at the outer huddle of kids close enough to eavesdrop what was going on. The four sat next to each other while listening to the adult woman still talking.

 

“… You kids stay here while I get Granny Wes.” Afterwards, the woman went to the nearby lit cabin.

 

“Granny Wes? Who is she?” a random kid asked.

 

“Geez Lester. Weren’t you listening to the presentation of the staff earlier? She’s the camp’s doctor.” A young girl with blonde hair replied.

 

“I guess I wasn’t… Thanks Star.”

 

“Pssst! She’s coming!” A girl with long black hair mentioned to the others. This got the seasons’ attention, and they saw the woman from earlier escorting an old woman with her. The woman appeared very old, as if her wrinkled face and long flowing white hair weren’t enough evidence. Her squinted eyes showed a bit of weariness then mirth as she cheerfully greeted the young bloods.

 

“Well hello there children!” Her voice was like a kind grandma’s: Understanding, filled with wisdom yet filled with youth. It was the type of voice that could gently rebuke a bully without offending him.

 

“I heard from Ms. Flo here that you guys wanted a ghost story?”

 

“YES!!” The kids cried in unison.

 

“Very well! I might be old, but my mind is still as sharp as you youngsters!” she said with a chuckle.

 

“Does anyone here believe in ghosts?” the old lady asked.

 

Almost all kids raised their hands. Almost. Two of them had skeptic looks.

 

“Oh! Why would you two lads not agree?”

 

“Ghosts aren’t real!” The kid with glasses said with conviction.

 

“Mikey! What are you doing!” Random whispers could be heard beside the four-eyed kid.

 

“Now kids, it’s okay. We should be free to choose what we believe in. What about you lass?” Granny Wes gestured to the girl with the yellow headband that adorned her wavy black hair.

 

“I don’t exactly believe in them… Never seen one before anyway.” She replied with a nonchalant expression.

 

“Valerie!”

 

“Kids, settle down. Ah, must one see something for it to be real?” Granny Wes asked Valerie in a gentle tone.

 

The girl didn’t respond.

 

“Alright. Mikey and Valerie yes?” The two kids looked at the old lady.

 

“Will you at least be kind enough to listen to my story?”

 

“Sure, I guess.” Mikey replied. Valerie gave a nod.

 

“Thank you Mikey and Valerie.” After a short pause, Granny Wes continued.

 

“When I was a young woman, ghosts were a daily part of my life. Not a day passed by when my town wasn’t afflicted with hauntings. In fact, it became so normal that it was abnormal for there to be no ghosts in a day at all!”

 

This got the kids’ attention, and also the Seasons… albeit with different reasons.

 

“It would be a boring tale if I told you guys the usual scary ghosts you often see in TV, so I’ll tell you instead a… different type of ghost. Have any of you ever heard of the legend of the ghost boy?”

 

The kids shook their heads.

 

“I thought so. Not many… No, perhaps I’m the only one who is left who knows about the legend.” Granny Wes said with a smile. However, for the seasons who knew better, they saw loneliness in her face, an expression all too familiar for them.

 

“Would you like to hear it?”

 

“Yes!” the kids and Rapunzel (if they could hear her) cried in unison.

 

 

“Alright. Let me take you back to my hometown a long time ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the legend will be? I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter! Till next time! An Advanced Happy Valentines Day (Don't worry. I'm single too.. Sigh...) and Kung Hei... Kong Hei Fat Choi? Ah Whatever! Happy Chinese New Year to everyone! :D


	8. Ghost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez! This is one long chapter! I really outdid myself this time huh? :D Thanks for the comments and Kudos! They're really a great medicine for an occasional writer's block.

“My town was always plagued by ghosts. I would be lying if I said I also didn’t have my fair share of encounters with them.”

 

“Could you please tell us some of them?” Star’s eyes were brimming with curiosity.

 

“Hmm… Once, there was a haunted locker in our school. Locker 724. It used to be owned by a student named Sidney Poindexter. They say that because he was bullied and stuffed into his locker so many times, his spirit became trapped inside it. He’s not actually harmful… unless you were a bully. Bullies at our school knew better than to mess around near that locker. A… friend of mine once tried pulling a prank close to that locker and it… backfired on him and gave him quite the bad luck at school.” A nostalgic smile was evident on the old woman’s face.

 

 

“Then there was that time too when a werewolf ghost showed up in our school assembly. It frightened the heck out of everyone, and we were forced to evacuate because that ghost apparently brought with it more ghosts which haunted and damaged our whole town. It became so bad that even our mayor back then was attacked…”

 

Young eyes were filled with excitement, and even Valerie and Mikey couldn’t deny that indeed they were interested, despite their former disinterest in the topic. Unbeknownst to the group, the four spirits beside their campfire were listening too.

 

“Ah… Perhaps the most unforgettable one was when the King of the Ghosts himself, a being named Pariah Dark, laid claim to our town…”

 

A sad smile could be seen in the elder’s face as she closed her eyes.

 

“To say it was terrifying is an understatement. Skeletons were marching down the roads. They raided and destroyed every building they encountered. Everywhere people were panicking, running and screaming… and silly me back then didn’t know about it because I was at school… until the skeletons reached our school building. Now that was when literally, all hell broke loose.”

 

“How did you manage to escape then?” Lester asked; his tone solemn.

 

“We weren’t able to. We were saved instead. The ghost boy and his friends protected us.” Granny Wes lips’ curled into a fond smile.

 

“I guess I should go back to the beginning, so that you youngsters will understand. Our town as I already mentioned, was constantly terrified of ghosts. We thought of them as nothing more than wayward beings whose main desire was to haunt and frighten every person they meet. However, a family of ghost hunters named the Fentons studied them, and eventually developed weapons to help humans fight back against ghosts.”

 

“Ghost hunters? Some people actually do that for a living? Now that’s just plain stupid.” This time it was the girl with long black hair who spoke up.

 

Granny Wes chuckled before continuing “We think alike young one. What’s your name?”

 

“Paulina.”

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The boys at school must be drooling over you yes?

 

Laughter rang out from the other kids. That WAS always the scenario whenever Paulina passed in front of the boys. It was different though when someone just bluntly states it. Paulina’s blushing face and embarrassed expression was clear in the bonfire’s glow.

 

“Now kids…Paulina?” the elder called out. Paulina’s eyes shifted to the old lady’s. “A little advice: What matters most is what’s inside,” Granny Wes said as she placed a hand in her chest. “I used to be such a beauty myself, but look at me now.” The old woman added with a joking tone.

 

At this, Paulina and the other kids giggled.

 

“Now where was I… Ah yes! The Fentons! Like Paulina, everyone in our town including me thought of them as crackpots, but eventually we grew to appreciate their efforts and actually relied on them to protect us from the ghosts. It was around that time when the ghost boy suddenly appeared…”

 

Granny Wes paused a bit, as if trying to reminisce more before continuing:

 

“At first, we though he was just another troublemaker, another addition to the ghosts plaguing our town. The town called him Invis-o-Bill.”

 

The kids laughed upon hearing the name. Can they help it? It was a stupid name.

 

“|A funny name yes?” The elder said with mirth in her face. “However, the ghost boy was… different. Whenever a ghost would begin frightening people, he would suddenly come out of nowhere and fight that ghost, eventually driving it away.”

 

“What a strange ghost!” Lester commented.

 

“Indeed lad! Exactly what we thought when he first appeared! However, despite his efforts, we still doubted his intentions because… He was a ghost, and all ghosts that showed up around people were always up to no good… or so we thought.”

 

 

“Remember my earlier story of the skeleton army that went to our school? It was the ghost boy and his friends who protected us and drove off the skeleton army… This was actually strange, considering that most of the time, the ghost boy worked alone. Eventually, when the Ghost King himself came to take our town, it was the ghost boy who fought and drove him off. It was around that time… when we began to believe that he was the town’s protector.”

 

“He was one cool ghost huh?” Paulina said with amusement.

 

“Very cool. That ghost boy became so famous and respected because of his actions that a lot of people admired him… In fact, all the students in our school agreed that in order to honor and prove their support for the ghost boy, they’ll set aside a room dedicated to him. We called it back then as “The Shrine”. Truth be told, I also had a crush on him back then…” the elder added with a fond expression.

 

“He was not like other ghosts. For me, he was more human-like than a ghost. He looked so much like a human that he wouldn’t have a problem disguising as one.”

 

 

“If he was so famous, why does nobody know about him then?” Valerie asked with a nonchalant tone.

 

 

For a moment, sadness flashed in Granny Wes’ wide eyes, but was quickly replaced by a sad smile. The kids though became uneasy, and even Valerie could notice the elder’s distress. She was about to apologize when the elder’s low voice replied:

 

“They forgot him… Everyone did. Almost everyone did.”

 

Granny Wes’ solemn eyes were focused on the flames, as if she was seeing some deep truth in the dancing embers. She then breathed out a sigh before she continued:

 

“For you kids it might seem unbelievable… How much more was it for me? It all seemed just another normal day back then… Until I mentioned about the ghost boy to some passing people. Normally, we’d spent minutes discussing about his whereabouts since news spread like wildfire whenever the ghost boy showed up, but…”

 

The old lady’s voice was cracking up.

 

“All they replied was: Who is he?” Granny Wes continued, clearing her voice. She seemingly gave a huff of disbelief, as if the very events were playing right there and now, and who knows? Maybe it was.

 

“I merely brushed it off as a prank… Until I reached our school. The ghost boy was a celebrity in our school, and it was impossible that no one knew about him… or so I thought. It was like a nightmare. Except for a few of my friends, everyone else gave me the same answer… WHO IS HE?”

 

“I couldn’t believe it… I didn’t know what I did back then. I just ran for the ghost boy’s “shrine” in our school, desperate to find at least proof that yes, the ghost boy was real! When I reached the door, all that greeted me was… nothing. It looked as ordinary as any abandoned janitor’s closet. I couldn’t believe it! If it weren’t for my friends being there back then, I’m sure I would have gone insane.”

 

Another pause that only added to the eerie atmosphere of the campfire. The kids’ eyes were actually filled with sympathy for the lady, and even the seasons couldn’t deny that they felt a bit sorry for the old soul, especially the now teary-eyed Rapunzel being comforted by Hiccup.

 

“It… took me a while to accept reality. But what made it worse was that around that time too, the ghost boy seemingly disappeared. I watched almost every news channel and listened to almost every gossip I heard, but not one gave a clue of the ghost boy’s whereabouts… Only news about how the ghosts were attacking and haunting again. It was if the whole town just forgot about him and began drifting to the old way of life. My hopes of the ghost boy returning began fading with every ghost attack… Because every time it happened, I was silently wishing that the ghost boy would once again return to save the day. He… never did.”

 

A grave expression was clear in Granny Wes’ face. It only made her look a lot wearier and older than she usually did.

 

“However,” the elder continued, this time with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

“He did return… Like he promised.” The elder smiled with fondness as she closed her eyes.

 

“He returned at the time our town was in grave danger. The Ghost King was once again awake to exact his revenge on our town. Everyone was still evacuating when the King reached our town. He was about to attack when the ghost boy appeared out of nowhere and challenged him. He gave enough distraction for everyone to escape safely. It was bittersweet. I was the only one who actually noticed him when everyone was just wailing, running, and screaming.”

 

The elder gave a long sigh before a solemn expression settled on her face.

 

“Despite what he did, nobody noticed him… Except me. I didn’t know what happened next since my parents just dragged me to safety. However, when I finally returned… The town… Our town… was in ruins. It was as if a tornado and an earthquake hit the town at once. Everyone was devastated by the damage… It took a while, but eventually they moved on and began rebuilding their homes. I… might have been selfish for helping so little, but there was only one thing on my mind… Where was the ghost boy? I spent days wandering around town, trying to find him. At least just to thank him for protecting us when nobody else can… But…”

 

Granny Wes’ voice cracked again, and if the kids knew better, they’d see that she was getting teary-eyed.

 

“He never returned. I… I…”

 

The elder cleared her voice to regain her composure.

 

“I kept on waiting. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years… All that while… I waited. My friends were already done grieving for him, so they told me I should too and get over it. I never did… even until now… I still wish I could just meet the ghost boy again one last time, at least before I die… Just to tell him my thanks for his kindness…”

 

Some of the kids actually cried this time…

 

“I still believe though… That like he promised, he will return. He always did, so I know he will.” The elder said, conviction evident on her voice. “That’s why, as one of my ways of paying him back, I decided to tell you young ones of his legend… So that at least… Someone can pass on the ghost boy’s legacy… That what determines a person’s worth isn’t what he is, but rather who he is and what he does. I know my tale sounds really farfetched, but I’m glad you kids took the time to listen…”

 

Granny Wes gave the kids a genuine thankful smile. The kids in turn, thanked her for her story, and promised to remember it. The kids were about to head back to their cabins, when suddenly Ms. Flo came to the campfire with a panicked expression. Granny Wes, knowing better, quickly went to her and talked some distance away from the kids.

 

 

“What?!” was Granny Wes’ muffled shock at the situation.

 

 

Apparently, some boys made a dare to explore the woods at night. Ms. Flo only got word of it when another camper confessed of the dare to a Camp Instructor. A rescue search was already being conducted, but this really didn’t assure the old woman, much nonetheless the already hyperventilating Ms. Flo. Unbeknownst to the chatting duo, a certain too curious Jack Frost got wind of the situation, who quickly told it to the others.

 

“What? How could kids nowadays get so stupid?” was Hiccup’s exasperated reply.

“What they’re doing isn’t a measure of courage, it’s bordering on foolishness!” Merida added.

“We have to save those kids!” Rapunzel suggested.

“And how exactly are we supposed to that?” the frost spirit shot back.

 

“We have to split up to cover more area faster.” Hiccup suggested. “I know my way around the woods, but you guys can cover more ground faster. Jack, fly up. See which way the rescue team’s lights are heading.”

 

On cue, the winter spirit took to the skies. Hiccup may look like a fishbone, but he was no joke when it came to brainpower, a trait which ultimately, earned him the Seasons’ and the Guardians’ respect.

 

Jack landed in front of the brunet.

 

 “They’re going that way.” He said, gesturing to the eastern direction.

 

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do,” Hiccup began as three pairs of eyes focused on him. “We’ll cover the other three directions. I’ll head this way,” he said as he gestured to the west.

 

“Jack, search the northern part of the forest.” The snow-haired teen gave a nod.

 

“Rapunzel and Merida, cover the southern portion.”

 

“Hey! I can do it on my own!” Merida complained in annoyance.

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about. It’s Rapunzel. At least with you, she knows she’s safe and won’t freak out so easily, since you are the Guardian of Courage.” Hiccup quickly replied.

 

“Thanks Hiccup for thinking about me.” The blonde spirit was indeed thankful. She was not really used to things that go bump at night, and while she really wanted to save the kids, a part of her was wishing they were still beside a cozy campfire.

 

The brunet smiled back.

 

“Won’t you need help Hic? You can’t exactly fly freely like the rest of us!” Jack commented.

 

“I told you guys already. I know my way around the woods. Even if I can’t exactly fly, I’m as good as any experienced tracker. But thanks for the concern Jack,” a smirk clear on Hiccup’s face.

 

“If any of us finds them, fly up and make a signal,” The brunet continued as he gave laser signal flares to Jack and Merida.

 

“Wow… You really thought this through, didn’t you Hiccup?” the spring spirit said in amazement.

 

Hiccup smiled at the blonde before continuing: “Do you guys know how to use these?”

 

“Geez… I’m not dumb Haddock. Although Frosty here might need your help using it.”

 

“Hey! I’ve been around long enough to know how to use a flare!” the snow-haired teen shot back.

 

“Oh gods not now guys!!” The Viking boy’s green eyes clearly showed anger this time.

 

“Hiccup’s right! We have to hurry! The more time we spend arguing, the more those kids might end up in danger!” Rapunzel added with an expression similar to a displeased mother.

 

After a quick apology, the trio shot up to the sky and headed to their designated areas. The brunet began running to the west as he looked up at the waning full moon, a silent wish in his head.

 

_Manny, keep those kids safe…_

 

Call it luck or instinct, but Hiccup’s hunch was right after all. Luckily, Manny seemed to be on their side as the moon’s glow was bright enough to illuminate the woodland without tripping over something.

 

He smiled inwardly when he found some recently disturbed vegetation nearby. Picking up the trail, he was about to search for more clues when a frightened shriek interrupted his musings, snapping him into action at the source.

 

_It couldn’t have been too far away… I must hurry! Something must have happened to them!_

The sound of frantic steps and crunching leaves reached his ears. It became louder and louder until he spotted two running figures ahead, panting for breath as they literally zoomed past him and headed back to the camp’s direction.

 

_Well, at least they knew the way back…_ Hiccup thought in disbelief. His relief though was temporary when he heard more steps crunching the fallen leaves. Another silhouette was running towards him back to camp.

 

Just as the figure ran past him, the figure screamed in fear that cringed Hiccup’s nerves:

 

**“GHOST!!!”**

 

 

_Okay… That was creepy…_

Despite his uneasiness, the brunet wasted no time in getting to light his flare. He was about to signal the others when suddenly something hit him so strongly that he was sent flying straight to a nearby tree. Hiccup winced in pain before his vision cleared and he discovered who he is culprit was…

 

_No… This couldn’t be happening…_

_Those golden eyes, that black sand, He... He’s back?!_

His attackers brayed and circled him, like sharks homing in on their prey. Their bodies made of black sand were clear in the moonlight, and their piercing eyes were focused on him.

 

_Nightmares! I have to warn them!_

Steadying his stance, he readied himself for action as the nightmares’ circle grew smaller and smaller.

 

Hiccup’s eyes were darting to and fro to the nightmares circling him.

 

_There’s too many! I can’t handle all of them!_

At that instant, one of the nightmares brayed loudly and darted towards the autumn spirit. In response, he held out his hand towards the rushing beast. A piercing wind shot out of his palm that disintegrated his attacker into black sand. This time, the nightmares began circling around him in frenzy.

 

_This is bad!_

His senses were getting choked by the noise the nightmares made. The circling black sand began trapping him in darkness, filtering out the moonlight. The brunet spread his arms wide, and a strong breeze outwardly blew from him in an attempt to blow off the black grains slowly consuming his airspace.

 

It didn’t work.

 

Trying another tactic, he summoned again a piercing wind from his palm that blew a temporary hole in the black sand. Taking his chance, he began running towards it. Just as he made it out though, a nightmare slammed into him that sent him flying again, this time with a loud smack as his back hit a tree trunk.

 

_Odin, that hurt a lot!!_ The brunet cringed inwardly. The force of the impact was making him groggy. Knowing his distress, the black sand reformed into nightmares and began to approach him. Hiccup knew they were about to deal the final blow.

 

“Get away!!” Hiccup yelled as he made the wind blow against the nightmares. It barely made a difference… His vision was getting blurry… The nightmares were closing in….

 

_Someone… Save me…_

A white blur passed his vision.

 

“Jack?” The Viking whispered weakly before he fell into unconsciousness.

 

“Seriously! How many more of you guys do I have to deal with?!” a voice certainly not Jack Frost’s said in annoyance. Danny’s green eyes glared at the nightmares that stopped in their tracks. A nightmare brayed in defiance before it rushed to the green-eyed teen. The teen evaded by levitating off the ground then kicking it in the stomach, effectively defeating it and turning it to black sand.

 

“Alright! Who’s next?” The teen said provokingly as he levitated some distance from the ground. More nightmares rushed at the teen. He braced himself and turned his body intangible, letting the nightmares pass through him. As the nightmares began turning back, Danny made his hands glow green before an energy ray shot out of them, hitting multiple nightmares and blasting them to oblivion. The remaining nightmares knew better than to try their luck and instead fled away from the ghastly teen.

 

“That’s right! You know badness when you see it!” Danny announced with a smug tone before he turned his attention to the unconscious Hiccup.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

No response.

 

“I’m glad I made it in time. I guess tailing those horses paid off.”

 

_If those freaky horses managed to attack this guy, I wonder if he can sense me too?_ Danny thought as his gaze lingered on the brunet.

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!!”

 

 

Danny barely had time to register anything before he felt a burning pain in his back. The force of the attack knocked him down to the ground as he winced in pain. Pulling himself up to his knees, he turned around to face his attacker. It was a red haired woman with light blue eyes in some Girl Scout outfit. Her fierce expression was intensified by the ball of flames she held in her raised hand.

 

On instinct, Danny quickly levitated and turned to the red-hair before firing an ectoplasmic ray in her direction. This took her by surprise and knocked her back.

 

“Merida!” Another voice shot out before an icy blast hit Danny in the chest, making Danny flinch and fall to the ground, curling up in pain.

 

“Rapunzel, go and heal Merida. I’ll handle this guy and save Hiccup.”

 

Jack faced the now recovering Danny and glared at the other’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know who or what you are, but nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!” Jack shouted as he focused his magic on his hand.

 

“Wait! Please listen! I did-----“ Whatever Danny wanted to say, it was of no use. The winter spirit froze him in a block of ice.

 

Jack carried the unconscious Hiccup in his arms before looking back and glaring at Danny’s frozen figure before flying away.

 

 

 

_Why?_

_Why does it always end up like this?_

Focusing his strength, Danny clenched his fists and broke free of his icy prison.

 

He looked up at the waning full moon in the western sky before he felt his eyes become heavy.

 

“Why does this always happen to me? Why is it that whenever I finally find someone who CAN help I end up getting ATTACKED by them?!” He cried in desperation at the silver orb.

 

“I don’t know why the heck would you put me in this situation, BUT PLEASE!! CAN’T I GET SOME HELP?!” A stray tear fell from his eye, and was soon followed by more teardrops.

 

“Please….” He said in resignation as he closed his eyes and looked down.

 

He felt a strange pull take over his body. A rather familiar one. Yeah. It was the same feeling he felt when the moon awakened him days ago. The ghostly teen looked up, and he could have sworn the moon looked a little bigger and brighter than usual. He felt himself float off the ground as his gaze was fixed on the glowing moon above him.

 

 

When it was all over, the moon looked normal again, his tears have dried up, and he was donning a black cloak with a hood. It fit nicely over his black spandex, and hid his usual ghastly glow. Danny looked in shock at what the moon gave him.

 

_And how the heck is a cloak supposed to help me out?!_ The teen thought in disbelief.

 

It was nice that finally, the moon responded… but not in a way that Danny expected. He looked up at the moon with a confused expression before he gave a small smile and mumbled out:

 

 

“Thanks…”

 

 

Thinking about it, the cloak was actually great in hiding his true appearance. Danny put on the hood over his head, completing the disguise.

 

 

_This place is dangerous… I can’t… stay here…_

 

 

Willing himself to fly, with nowhere on mind as his destination, Danny flew off to the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, where will Danny end up to? Don't worry! Merida and Hiccup are okay and have been taken to safety. Well, that's it for now! Until next time guys!


	9. Celia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the time of despair, an unlikely friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE IF THIS UPDATE TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE!! :( Life lately has been one heck of a roller coaster ride that I could barely write!! >Sigh

 

 

“Will you help me?” The dark woman asked in a solemn tone.

 

Blue eyes met teal ones in a lingering gaze.

 

“I don’t even know how to help myself…” The raven boy said in resignation.

 

“I don’t know about you, but doing nothing ain’t gonna help either.” The woman replied with a gentle rebuke and a hint of smugness.

 

“Okay. You win.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daybreak usually meant a symbol of hope to people, a sign that the darkness is finally over and a new day… a new hope begins. For a few though, daylight meant a harsh reality… It could mean good night’s sleep abruptly cut, a day closer to that dreaded deadline, or another façade to hide one’s sorrows.

 

He felt that tingle again as another person passed through him like thin air. He didn’t care though. He was tired. Tired of it all. His blue eyes seemed devoid of life as he willingly passed again through another person.

 

HE WAS DARN TIRED OF BEING NO ONE. A helpless no one.

 

The raven felt the morning sun tickling his face, yet all he did was to stare at the eastern horizon with a blank expression.

 

Another tingle.

 

And another one. A passing group of laughing joggers did little to soothe the teen’s frustration. If anyone could have seen him, they’d have seen a black-haired teen biting his lip and clenching his fists, trying to hold his tears again.

 

Another tingle. He snapped.

 

An unheard scream of sorrow pierced the morning air. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted this to end already. A stream of silver was dripping from the raven’s eyes as he literally wailed in grief. Looking at it another way, at least he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself.

 

_Yeah Danny! Way to go for being so optimistic!_ He scolded himself.

 

He was actually already feeling better the night before, back then at Lake Eerie, when the Man in the Moon reminded him that no, he wasn’t really alone in this. But still, it really felt different if you had someone to talk to rather than a friendly glowing orb in the night sky. However, what little hope he had crashed… literally when daybreak came, and he suddenly transformed into his “human” form while cruising the sky. In his rush to get away from the lake, he didn’t realize his slow descent until the last minute, and well…

 

The teen sat down in the ground, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wipe away the still flowing tears.

 

 

_What…_

 

 

Danny’s sobbing paused when he felt…

 

 

a hand… A HAND!

 

 

HE FELT A HAND TOUCH HIS BACK!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s okay kiddo. We’ve all been there…”

 

 

 

It was a woman’s voice, strong yet morose.

 

For a moment, Danny was frozen and wide-eyed. The last silver beads fell before the raven turned his head and said…

 

“You can see me?”

 

“I should be the one asking you that. How come you can see me?” The woman replied in equal surprise. She was a dark woman, with long black curly hair flowing down her back. She wore a white sailor outfit, although it looked rugged and tattered. Overall, she gave off the strong independent woman vibe that went unnoticed by the still sulking teen.

 

She ALMOST looked human… if it weren’t for the fact that she was a bit transparent and her feet floated a bit off the ground.

 

“I don’t know…” The teen replied after standing up and turned to face the taller woman.

 

“Huh… This is the first time I’ve seen a human being able to see me… or so I’d like to think…” The dark woman commented before continuing,

 

“However, that doesn’t explain what happened earlier…”

 

The teen looked at the woman in confusion.

 

“You look just like any other normal human kid, but…”

 

_People passed through him like he was nothing, just like me… Is he perhaps?_ The woman thought to herself.

 

She found her question answered when a young boy ran through the raven-haired teen’s body then ran THROUGH her body. She seemed unfazed by it, although she was sure that from the panicked expression the raven was wearing, he was close to freaking out again.

 

_Ugh… Why’d it have to be me?_ The dark woman thought in annoyance.

 

Danny was still staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of him before his trance was broken by the woman’s commanding voice.

 

“Sorry to break it to you kiddo, but welcome to the afterlife!”

 

WHAT?

 

**WHAT?!!**

 

“What do you mean?!” came Danny’s skeptical question.

 

“Are you dumb or something? Isn’t it obvious? We’re here in the middle of a sidewalk with people passing by yet they don’t notice us!”

 

The teen’s face remained questioning and blank, much to the dark woman’s chagrin. She grabbed the smaller teen by his arms before literally shouting at the raven’s face:

 

“WE’RE GHOSTS YOU IDIOT!!”

 

“You mean I’m----“

 

“Dead as a dog squashed by a truck! Geez! Kids today are so stupid!”

 

Danny gave her a playful glare before giving out a little chuckle which turned into a hearty laugh.

 

“What are you laughing at!?” came the taller woman’s displeased question.

 

“Nothing… It’s just that, I can’t believe my luck!” Danny giddily replied before laughing again.

 

_Is this kid nuts?!_ The dark woman thought as she released the teen’s arms.

 

“You have no idea how I almost went crazy trying to find someone who can sense me!! I’m finally glad I met someone like me!”

 

Now it was the woman’s turn to be puzzled. Truth be told, the “kid” wasn’t exactly like a ghost. He looked more human than a ghost. In fact, if she hadn’t heard Danny’s cry a while ago she would have merely walked… er, floated past the teen. Nah… if some other random kid cried in the middle of a sidewalk, she would have ignored it and left the kid to realize the harsh reality of living, but something about the raven’s cry earlier reminded her of her own predicament: loneliness and desperation.

 

 

“Someone like you? You mean you haven’t met other ghosts before?”

 

“I… might have, but I’d rather not bring it up…” Danny weakly replied, remembering last night’s incident.

 

The woman gave an unsatisfied look but remained silent. Well, this kid might have his own circumstances.

 

“What do you want to do then?” asked the woman.

 

“Huh? I actually haven’t thought about it. I don’t really know…”

 

_This kid must be a total moron._ The woman thought bitterly. _The only reason people persist as ghosts is because their lives still had a few loose ends!!_

“Let’s try this again,” the woman said through clenched teeth while trying to maintain a sweet tone. “What made you a ghost?”

 

“I don’t know… The moon?” was Danny’s uncertain answer.

 

A tick was forming on the woman’s forehead.

 

_Crud. Was it something I said?_ Danny thought in panic as he noticed a tick forming on the woman’s forehead.

 

“I’m serious! When I first came to in a graveyard, the moon talked to me!”

 

**IF ONLY YOU WEREN’T DEAD ALREADY, I’D HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW FOR BEING DUMBER THAN A SENILE DOLPHIN.**

“Idiot!! I’m not asking what you saw when you first became a ghost! I’m asking why you’re still here!!”

 

At this, the raven teen flinched in fear.

 

The woman breathed out a sigh, trying to calm her nerves.

“Look kiddo. What I mean is why are you still here? Any things you wanted to do before you died?”

 

At that, Danny deflated before facing the dark woman with a blank expression. The air was tense for a while before the teen finally blurted out:

 

“I don’t remember anything from my past life. I don’t know why I’m still here either…”

 

_Oh._

_Oh._

_This kid had it bad huh…_ The woman thought in sympathy. At least for her though, she knew why she couldn’t pass on yet. For this kid, he might end up wandering for a really REALLY long time before he gets peace.

 

“I’m… sorry to hear about that, and for yelling at you earlier…” the feminine sailor said in apology.

 

Danny gave her a weak smile.

 

“What about where you first awoke? No clues at all?”

 

“Amity Park.”

 

_Amity Park? Did that boy just say Amity Park?!_

“It was the day after I found myself in that graveyard. I flew to a nearby town and after looking around, I found out its name was Amity Park.”

 

“Do you… still remember where it is?” There was subtle hint of determination in her voice.

 

Danny gave a silent nod at the sailor.

 

“I can… help you find some clues.”

 

“You’re going to help me?!” Danny asked excitedly.

 

“Sure thing, but one condition: You’ll have to help me too.”

  
At this, the raven’s smile slowly turned into a blank expression.

 

“Will you help me?”

 

Blue eyes met teal ones in a lingering gaze.

 

“I don’t even know how to help myself…” The raven boy said in resignation.

 

“I don’t know about you, but doing nothing ain’t gonna help either.” The woman replied with a gentle rebuke and a hint of smugness.

 

“Okay. You win.”

 

“Good. I guess you’re not as dumb as you look. Well kiddo, if we’re doing this together, I’d want to know who my mate is.”

 

The woman held out her hand to the raven.

 

“I’m Celia, Celia Gray.”

 

The raven teen shook her hand.

 

“I’m Danny.”

 

“Just Danny? No family name at all?”

 

The teen shook his head.

 

“The moon gave me my name.”

 

“I don’t believe you. Even if it was real, you’d think the moon would have given someone a cooler name. Danny just sounds dumb…”

 

“Hey! I like it!”

 

“Oh well, the name describes you perfectly.”

 

“Hey!!”

 

For the first time ever since the moon awakened him, Danny felt genuine fun as the dark woman laughed at his response.

 

 

“What are you waiting for? Let’s head to Amity Park already!”

 

“Wait, now?!” Danny might have agreed to going with Celia, but he didn’t expect it to be so quick!

 

“No! Tomorrow, GENIUS!”

 

“Wait a second! You want me to WALK ALL THE WAY BACK? IT’S TOO FAR!”

 

“BONEHEAD! CAN’T YOU FLOAT?” The dark woman yelled.

 

“I CAN’T FLY RIGHT NOW!! I CAN ONLY DO THAT AT NIGHT!” Danny yelled back, his blue eyes flashing ghostly green for a second.

 

_What does he mean “only do that at night”? If he WAS a ghost, he’d have been able to float around whenever he wanted to!!_

 

 

Neither side seemed to back down as the two glared at each other before the raven lost his consciousness and fainted.

 

 

“Hey! Danny! Stop joking around! DANNY!! DANNY!! WAKE UP YOU DOLT!!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Celia's family name sound familiar? It's a hint to the reason why she can't pass on yet...


	10. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People have this belief that stars can guide you home..." -Celia Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It certainly has been a while. I'm really really sorry for the wait!! I'll try to be a bit faster when updating next time!! As always, I'm thankful for the Kudos and Comments!! The story might deviate a bit from the Guardians, but I felt that I needed to show a part of Danny's origins before he finally meets the Guardians... Officially. In the meantime, I hope you guys are fine with a little bit of detour.

_Urgghh… What hit me?_

A cold sharp sensation exploded on his face.

 

“What?!” Danny gasped as he bolted upright. He felt the wetness in his face then rubbed it away with his hands.

 

“Finally. You woke up. I thought I’d have to kick your lazy ass off my bed before you’ll keep your promise.” A voice said in the shadows. At this, Danny jolted at the sound before realizing… he was in a bed? The bed looked dusty and unused, but was fluffy enough for comfort.

 

“Who?! What?!” The raven said in panic.

 

“Geez, you were really knocked out cold huh? You snore as loud as a whale,” The silhouette said as it walked closer to the bed. “Well, just in time I guess! It’s already late. I think you’ve had enough snoozes.”

 

The figure got close enough for Danny to see who it was: Dark-skinned, long curly black hair, a white sailor uniform and a no-nonsense attitude to match.

 

“Celia?”

 

“Who else idiot?”

 

At this the teen gave an annoyed expression before saying: “It’s Danny.”

 

“I personally think “idiot” is a better choice.” The woman said in smugness, drawing an exasperated look from the newly-awoken teen.

 

“I actually feel a lot better,” the dark-haired teen said in satisfaction. “Last time I slept this well was back then at the lake…”

 

“Well then don’t get too comfortable. This isn’t my house, and we have to leave soon.”

 

“Where are we anyway?” Danny asked as he got up from the bed to face the sailor.

 

“An abandoned house… for now. This place will soon be bought by someone. Until then, I’ve been using it as my base. I only needed a place for me to gather my clues and come up with a plan, so pardon me if I didn’t bother touching anything.” Celia said as she motioned to the dusty bed.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Thanks for letting me use your bed. ” The raven teen said in gratitude.

 

“Thank me by helping me out. I need to get to Amity Park fast…” The dark woman said in a commanding tone, but with a ghost of a smile that Danny didn’t miss.

 

_Huh? This feeling…_ Danny thought as he felt the familiar sensation of transformation.

 

The dark bedroom glowed as a ring of light flashed in the teen’s chest before it split into two, one going up to his head, the other going down to his feet. At that moment the ordinary-looking raven teen transformed into a dark hooded figure.

 

“Yes!! Now we could go to Amity Park!!” The teen exclaimed.

 

 

“Celia? CELIA?” Danny asked, only to be met by the sailor’s frightened expression. She was whispering something…

“Please… Give me more time… Please…”

“CELIA? CELIA?! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT’S JUST ME! DANNY!!”

“Death, please give me one more chance…”

 

_Death? I’m not death!_ That was when the teen realized. The dark cloak Manny gave him! The hood was still covering his head! The teen removed the hood, revealing his ghostly glow and snow-white hair.

 

That seemed to snap the sailor’s trance as her teal eyes focused on Danny’s green ones.

 

“Who are you? How’d you get here? Where’s Danny?!” The dark woman asked raising her voice.

 

“Wait! Calm down! It’s me. It’s Danny!” The snow-haired teen said, raising his hands in defense.

 

The sailor stared at the teen for a tense minute before finally saying: “Danny?”

“Yes Celia. It’s me.” The teen smiled as he put his hands down.

 

“You’re really an oddball. You look different but yet the same. Am I missing something here?”

 

“I don’t really know either. Ever since I woke up, I’m like this. I look like a human kid by day but by night…”

 

“You look like a true-blue ghost.” The sailor finished.

 

“Really? I’ve always wondered what this “night form” of mine was? A ghost huh? Cool.” The white-haired specter said with a proud grin.

 

“Wait!! If that was the case, how come you don’t glow like me or looked you know…?” Danny said, gesturing to Celia’s rather translucent body.

“An idiot alright.” Celia said in exasperation.

“Hey!”

 

“Look Danny. There is a reason why I wanted to us to hurry. I’m running out of time.”

Hesitation was clear on the sailor, but she continued.

“Remember when I freaked out earlier because you looked so much like Death?”

 

Danny remembered. _Please give me more time. Please give me more time. What did she mean by that?_

“Is Death even real? Have you ever seen him? Or is it even a him?” Danny asked in curiosity.

“Maybe, no, and I don’t know. But that’s not the point. The point being, sooner or later, I will have to pass on too, whether I want to or not.”

“You mean that just because you’re a ghost doesn’t mean you’ll always be.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it. Wow. I’m glad I don’t have to explain again!”

“Hey! I’m not that dumb!”

 

The sailor only gave a wry smile before she continued. “There eventually is a limit, and I think I’m nearing mine already, considering my state. I used to be like you, a greenhorn ghost.”

The white-haired teen could only give a look of sympathy before he silently asked:

 “How long… have you been around?”

 “LOUDER! I’m not a cat Danny, and I seriously hate people who beat around the bush!”

 “How long have you been around?” Danny asked, if a bit too rushed for his liking.

 The woman gave a look of approval before she said: “Hmmm… Better. How long… Perhaps a year already? I don’t know. Time is a bit useless when you’re a ghost.”

 

 

The ghost boy was silent for a while before he quipped:

“If it didn’t matter, you wouldn’t be asking me for help.”

 

That earned him a hard punch on his shoulder, but the white-haired teen laughed it off.

 

“If you have time to laugh then we better go. You can float now right?

 

On cue, Danny levitated off the ground.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Afterwards, Celia flew up and phased through the roof, the ghost boy followed suit.

 

“So? Where is Amity Park?” The dark woman asked as her eyes scanned the dark horizon littered with the lights of town underneath.

 

“Um…” the teen fiddled nervously.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t remember!!”

Danny could only give a nervous laugh before responding “I do remember… Sort of… But in all times that I flew I spent most of it looking up and not below. I was wondering if we could go a bit higher?” The white-haired teen asked as he gestured at the clouds that covered the night sky.

 

“I… can’t do that. I can’t go any higher Danny. That’s too high, even for a ghost. How can you fly that high anyway?”

“I don’t know either… What do we do now?” Danny replied in equal frustration.

 

The duo both had their faces scrunched up in deep thought before Danny thought of an idea.

 

“Ride my back. That could work.”

“Excuse me?!” The sailor thought in disgust. She always took pride in the fact that she rarely asked for help from anyone… Asking a teen’s help is one thing. Riding on his back? Not on her afterlife!!

“Unless you got other ideas?” Danny added.

 

Well… No.

 

“Tch… Well, I’ll consider this my payback for letting you use my base…” The dark woman said begrudgingly.

“All aboard Captain!!” Danny joked as he lowered his back so Celia can latch on.

 

The dark woman sighed in exasperation before she slowly got on to Danny’s back.

 

“You might want to hold on.” The ghost boy warned as he readied to leap to the sky.

“Please, I can handle **mysEEEEEEELLLLLLFFFFFF!!** ”

 

Any nonchalance Celia had was soon replaced by her clinging for dear life (er… afterlife). Danny could only laugh out loud at her predicament, much to the woman’s chagrin. Well, can you blame her? The way Danny flew, he flew so steeply that Celia felt she was riding a rocket… on the outside!

 

After a few minutes, Danny stopped his ascent. Celia though was still closing her eyes and holding tightly to the ghost boy’s neck.

 

“Um… Celia? You’re… cho.. king me…”

At this, the woman’s grip loosened enough for Danny to breathe properly, but she still held on tightly and her eyes were still closed.

“You’re not afraid of heights are you?” Danny jested.

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m used to sailing and riding a ship, **not a frickin’ roller coaster ride**!!”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry for laughing at you earlier.”

The sailor remained silent. Danny sighed before saying:

“You said you’re used to sailing right? We’re here captain! We’re above a sea of clouds.”

 

At this, Celia slowly opened her eyes. She was not disappointed.

 

IT REALLY WAS A SEA OF CLOUDS!!

 

“Whoah…” The woman breathed out in amazement.

“Yeah. Cool right?” Danny proudly added.

 

The clouds beneath them almost looked like a wavy sea, and above them, the stars blanketed the heavens.

 

“Shame I could only do this at night. I really enjoy flying and looking at the stars. They always seem to lessen the loneliness… Somehow.” The ghost teen said in resigned wonder as his gaze remained focus at the heavens.

 

_I almost forgot. This kid is really strange. He seems like a ghost, but he isn’t truly one either. What’s up with him changing every night? He’s almost like some sort of werewolf…_

“Celia? You’re not still mad at me, are you?”

_Well, whatever he is, he doesn’t seem to be bad._ The woman’s face was pensive for a moment before she patted Danny’s shoulder and said:

 

“If you wanna make it up, let’s go to Amity Park already before you transform again by morning.”

“I won’t make it there in time… unless…” The ghost teen’s voice trailed off.

“What crazy plan are you thinking now?” Her tone was clearly worried, if not a bit wary.

“You’re not gonna like it.” Danny replied sheepishly but a grin was clear on his face.

 

A few moments later…

 

“ **IDIOOOOTTT!!!! I AM NOT YOUR TEST SUBJUECT!!** ” The sailor screamed as Danny was zipping through the sky.

 

The ghost teen mentioned earlier that he’s never actually tried testing how fast he can fly, since he really just wandered anyway. The sailor didn’t have much of a choice, but she asked the teen to make the ride as “smooth” as he can…

 

Not that it really helped… There is nothing smooth about facing the wind head on while flying at 112 miles per hour just a few thousand feet above the ground. Danny though seemed to be enjoying it.

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU’RE GOING?!”

“I THINK!!”

“I THINK?! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO?!”

“LOOK UP!!”

 

On cue, Celia looked up.

 

“I SEE STARS. NOW WHAT?”

“DON’T YOU SEE IT?!”

“SEE WHAT EXACTLY?!”

“I’LL EXPLAIN LATER!! JUST TRUST ME!!” Danny shouted back.

 

The woman was still unsatisfied, but otherwise kept her silence.

 

For a while, things went rather “smoothly”, until Danny suddenly made a sharp turn.

 

“DANNY! WHAT’S WRONG?!”

“I AVOIDED THE SAND!! DON’T YOU SEE IT?”

 

_Another addition to the boy’s weirdness. WHAT SAND?_

She didn’t see anything like sand in the clouds, and sand isn’t even supposed to be here! Danny slowed down just enough for them to talk normally.

 

“Are you going nuts? There’s no sand in here!!” The dark woman said in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? There’s golden sand all around us right now!” The teen shouted in reply.

“Where are you looking? I don’t see anything golden in here!”

“Um hello? One’s right here in front of us?” Danny pointed ahead.

 

_Bickering with him again isn’t gonna help…_

“Okay… I see it. A bit.” Celia played along.

 

“We’re going to have to go down a bit. That stuff’s pretty nasty.” Danny added, remembering his not so pleasant encounter with the Sandman.

 

 

 

 

 

“So? Where are we now?”

“We’re getting close. Now if only I remember where the graveyard was…”

 

The duo was hovering above a forest after a few hours of non-stop flying. The waning moon was overhead, giving an eerie glow to the woodland below. Danny was rather thankful Manny seemed to be helping him. They already had passed by Lake Eerie earlier, so Danny was pretty sure he was only some distance away from Amity Park.

 

“Are you even sure we’re at the right place?” asked Danny’s ghostly companion. “You didn’t even tell me how you know which way you’re going.”

 

_That was a bit harder to explain._

“The stars. I noticed that they form cool patterns in the sky. More or less, I use them as a guide.”

“Way to go astronomer. You should have gone higher up and haunted NASA.”

“What’s NASA?”

“Never mind. I just hope you read the stars right… You know, people have this belief that stars can guide you home. Didn’t actually need them back at sea since we had our equipment and experience, but I can’t believe it actually works…”

“Just admit it. I’m awesome.” Danny said with a smug grin.

 

That earned him a rather hard konk in the head.

 

“OW!!”

 

“Cocky brat. Can I get off already? I can float on my own now at this height.”

 

“Aye captain…” The ghost teen weakly replied as he tried to soothe his aching head.

 

 

“The sand… The sand. That’s it!! The sand can guide us back to Amity Park!!” The white-haired teen announced excitedly.

Celia could only put on a puzzled look, as she was pretty sure the explanation wouldn’t make much sense anyway.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“The golden sand we saw earlier. It’s drifting down again.” Danny gestured up ahead. As usual though, Celia couldn’t see anything so…

“I see it. Now what?”

“That golden sand. It only goes down when there are people sleeping.”

“You’re suggesting we use the sand as a beacon? You do realize how many people are asleep at this time already?”

“That’s true, but the more people sleeping, the more sand that will drift down. If we’re close to Amity Park, and Amity Park is filled with a lot of people, then we can follow where most of the sand will drift down right?”

“Lead on then. I’m guessing that sand won’t stick around for long…” The sailor didn’t know if she was just good in acting or Danny was just dense that he didn’t notice, but well… Fake it till you make it right?

 

Danny gave a nod before he flew off, the woman following behind.

 

 

After a while of flying, Celia could see the lights that meant the nearby town.

 

“Finally!!! I’m home!!” The sailor shouted.

However, before they could fly a bit closer, Danny made a sharp turn to his left, surprising the ghost sailor.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” The woman called out.

“The graveyard! I found it!!” The ghost teen shouted back.

 

_Okay… This is bittersweet. Still, I made a promise to him. I can’t break it._

“Wait up!! I don’t know my way around here!!”

 

After a few more minutes, they were finally at the graveyard.

 

“Is this the place?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. The place where I first woke up.” The ghost teen gestured to the mossy gravestone in front of him.

 

 

 

**_Daniel Fenton, Son of Madeline and Jack Fenton, Brother of Jasmine Fenton_ **

****

**_Born: September 21, 2004_ **

**_Died: (Unreadable), 2019_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's ending in a month... Hell's about to begin.. BUT!! I'll do my best to balance School and writing. See you next time everyone!


	11. Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits at the grave of the fifteen-year old boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep you waiting everyone!! I guess to make up for it, I made this one long chapter if I do say so myself. As always, I'm thankful for the Kudos and Comments. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry for the occasional writer's block, but Danny's story goes on. Please enjoy reading! :)

“How long have you really been around kiddo?”

“I told you already. It’s only been a few days…”

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Solemn teal eyes of the sailor met the ghostly questioning green eyes of the ghost teen.

“What doesn’t make sense?”

 

The sailor hesitated for a bit before continuing:

 

“2088.”

“What’s with 2088?”

“If I’m right, it’s currently year 2088.”

 

Wha---WHAAATTTT?!!!

 

Danny shot the woman a look of disbelief, but Celia’s eyes were far from joking.

“Wait!! I only showed you where I first woke up! Just because I woke up near a tombstone doesn’t mean that I’m the dead guy… right?” the ghost teen tried to reason out.

 

The ghost sailor clearly didn’t buy it though.

“Do the math. The spot where YOU woke up is CLEARLY RIGHT at Daniel’s tombstone,” Celia pointed at the disturbed soil at the grave, “not to mention the age of Daniel Fenton’s death matches your appearance: a fifteen year old kid.”

 

“But… No… That’s impossible. I’m pretty sure… I’m sure that I’m new. I mean, it hasn’t even been a week since the moon woke me!”

 

“Okay then. If you are really a week-old ghost, then either time is messing with the whole universe or you BELIEVE that you “just” woke up a few “days” ago based on a memory you have starting with you seeing some glowing ball in the night sky telling you your “name”.”

 

_Then again, ghosts who “forgot” aren’t exactly impossible either…_

 

The ghost teen clearly looked hurt from the statement.

 

“What next Celia? That I’m faking my “lost memories” or I put up a good show by crying like a baby? I DIDN’T EXACTLY ASK FOR THIS. I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS!!”

 

Danny was breathing heavily from his outburst, but he wasn’t done yet.

 

“Ha! What idiot am I?! You think I didn’t notice?! You lied to me earlier about the sand. Are you lying too about helping me?! WELL. YOU’RE RIGHT. I AM AN IDIOT. Heck! I even granted your request by bringing you back here!! Fine! Have it your way then!!”

 

At this, the snow-haired teen flew off.

 

“DANNY, WAIT!!!” Celia cried out trying to chase the young spectre. It didn’t work though, Danny was flying too fast, and at her current state, she wouldn’t be able to push herself further.

 

“STUPID ME!!”

 

_I shouldn’t have said that. I should have known better!!_

Celia gave up her chase, then hovered back to Danny’s grave. She looked at it with a regretful expression before mumbling to herself:

 

“This is exactly why all the ghosts I’ve met left me..”

 

 

_The afterlife isn’t exactly different from being alive. You cannot exactly trust everybody… I hope you realize it too Danny…_

“I’m sorry if I went too far… I’m sorry kiddo.” The dark sailor whispered to the mossy gravestone.

 

_Wait._

Right at the gravestone, was a bunch of flowers. The sailor bent down to get a closer look.

The flowers weren’t exactly flamboyant, so it was hard to notice it in the moonlight earlier. But now, with the traces of dawn coloring the eastern skies, the blue violet flowers became vibrant in the green gravestone. The flowers had been neatly wrapped in a transparent bouquet, but more importantly…

 

They were fresh.

 

_Who?! Who would go as far as still putting flowers on a seventy year old grave?!_

Celia looked around. This part of the graveyard was relatively old, the gravestones either had cracks or green patches growing all over them… Yet…

 

_I have to tell Danny about this!_

The sky was beginning to lighten, and it meant that Danny will transform into his “human” form again, which means he wouldn’t be able to get too far.

 

_Where am I even supposed to find him? From the way he flew earlier, it’s still quite a ways to go._

The sailor paused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

_There is a way to find him… However… will it work?_

 

 

“Geez!! Why does it always end up like this?!” a dark-haired boy who just crash-landed shouted in frustration.

 

_Either time is messing with the whole universe or you BELIEVE that you “just” woke up a few “days” ago based on a memory you have starting with you seeing some glowing ball in the night sky telling you your “name”_

 

Celia’s voice ran clear in the boy’s thoughts, adding more to his frustration.

 

_What if she’s right?_

Then again, if it were real, it wouldn’t explain how he the moon pulled him from underground, let alone answer about what he was doing there in the first place… Unless…

_The spot where YOU woke up is CLEARLY RIGHT at Daniel’s tombstone, not to mention the age of Daniel Fenton’s death matches your appearance: a fifteen year old kid._

The sailor’s voice haunted him again in his thoughts.

 

 

_Am I Daniel Fenton?_

_Even if I was, what about it? It’s not like it’s going to change my current situation anyway… And seventy years is a long time. The people who knew about me must have been all gone by now… I wonder… who I was… when I was still Daniel Fenton…_

The raven teen dusted himself off and stood up, wondering where he once again ended up to.

 

“I think my clothes are going to need some cleaning…”

 

The dark-haired teen found himself on the outskirts of Amity Park, a place that was a bit desolate save for a few tattered houses, some piles of trash on its alleyways, and one heck of a stink to go along with it.

 

“STOP HIM! NOW!!” an angry voice called out.

 

That got Danny’s attention, and in time too as he felt a tingly sensation pass through his body as a young boy ran through him.

 

Danny noticed the boy seemed to be wearing a tattered school uniform, and his broken glasses were definitely not helping his image. However, what got his attention was the loaf of bread the boy was carrying.

 

_Hungry huh?_ The raven thought in amusement.

 

“THERE HE IS!!” the same angry voice from earlier shouted.

 

_And apparently in trouble too._ Danny thought as he saw three bigger kids pursue the kid from earlier.

 

“Please leave me alone already!! I bought this for my mom!!” the smaller kid shouted back as he was out of breath while running to a corner.

 

Maybe it was sheer curiosity, but Danny found himself running alongside the four-eyed kid.

 

 

“Damn it!!” the lad huffed angrily.

 

The kid had nowhere to go. He was caught in a dead-end.

 

“FOUND YOU POINDEXTER!!”

 

At this, the lad’s eyes became wide with fear as he turned to face his pursuers.

“Please. You can get my lunch money later if you want… just please let me give this to my mom.”

 

“Not happening Dexter, we’re really hungry and we cannot wait until lunch.”

“Just give us the darn bread already. You should be thankful that we’re planning to leave half for your Mom!!”

 

At this, the young boy hugged the bread tighter in his chest as he shouted “Liars! You always told me that whenever you asked me for some food! You never left anything!”

 

“We can’t help it you know Dexter? We’re really that hungry.” One of the boys quipped.

 

The boy’s face contorted in anger before he shouted:

“Fine! If you guys are so hungry, here, you can take my allowance!!”

 

At this, the lad dug his pocket and threw his last quarters in front of the bullies.

 

“Now leave me alone already!!”

 

The trio looked at each other before they started laughing, much to Dexter’s confusion.

 

“I’m afraid that ain’t happening. You made us chase you all the way here in the middle of nowhere and then you want us to walk our way back to town? Nah.. We’d probably be dead already from starvation!”

 

“Come on guys, I’m really hungry. I could literally EAT HIM UP by now and I still would be hungry.”

 

The young lad’s eyes widened in terror as the three bullies slowly cornered him in the dead-end. He knew it. He was going to be beaten up again. It had always been like this ever since his family moved here. Ever since his dad…

 

Dexter saw the three larger boys crack their knuckles as they walked ever closer to him. Moments later, he saw one of them getting ready to punch him.

 

“This is going to hurt Poindexter!!”

 

The lad braced himself for the impact.

 

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!”

 

At this, Dexter opened his eyes and found that his attacker bled his knuckles from punching… him?

 

“You little twit!! What did you to him?!!” The other guy said as he readied to punch the four-eyed kid.

 

“I don’t----“ whatever Dexter wanted to say was cut off when he saw a fist flying to his face. However, before he could even close his eyes, his attacker screamed in pain from his bleeding knuckles.

 

“You little shit!!” The last of the three shouted in rage as he harshly grabbed the boy still protecting his mother’s bread.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

The young kid slipped from his grasp like he was thin air.

 

“How are you?!” the bully tried to hold him again, only to have his hands slip through the boy like it was nothing.

 

“Hey look!! He’s glowing!!”

“HE’S A GHOST!!”

“YOU COWARDS!! GHOSTS AREN’T REAL!! He’s obviously doing some cheap trick. Let me grab him!”

 

His first attacker tried grabbing him as hard as he could, only to have his hands hit the wall, the same wall he punched earlier that made him bled his knuckles.

 

“YOU FREAK!! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”

 

Frankly the boy didn’t have anything to say. He too was shocked at what was happening.

 

At that instant, Dexter disappeared.

 

His three attackers were badly terrified and scrambled out of the dead end running like they’d just seen a ghost. Well, for the record, at least it meant they’re bound to be traumatized for quite a while and teach them not to bully young schoolboys, or anyone else for that matter.

 

What did come as a surprise though, was that Dexter and the bullies weren’t the only ones who were shocked by what happened.

 

At that moment, Dexter reappeared in the dead end, still in quite a shock as to what happened.

 

 

Moments later, after he had calmed down, if one listened carefully, he barely whispered…

 

“Dad?”

 

A few minutes later, although still a bit shaken up, Dexter managed to stand up and walk away from the dead end, before turning back and saying:

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Afterwards, he ran off, leaving behind a very confused raven teen.

 

“Ho---How did he manage to do that?!!” Danny said in disbelief.

 

Earlier, Danny used his intangibility to make Dexter safe from the bullies punches, but he certainly wasn’t the one who made him turn invisible!!

 

 

“Sometimes what’s real is something you can’t see.”

 

At this, Danny’s hair literally stood on end before he jumped and tripped over. It definitely wasn’t his voice.

 

Laughter rang out as the teen remained very confused as to what was happening.

“Geez… You really are an idiot!!” The voice said in-between laughs.

 

_That voice..._

“Celia?”

 

“Who else kiddo?” the voice replied before Celia’s translucent body appeared in front of the shocked raven teen.

 

“I have a lot of questions…” Danny said in shock.

 

“And maybe I can answer them, but we have to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.”

 

 

 

“How did you manage to do that?! And how did you even know where to find me?!”

 

If the people of Amity Park knew… er, saw better, they would have noticed a dark woman and a raven teen sitting in some busy sidewalk, oblivious to people who passed through them every so often as the teen wanted his answers.

 

“First things first.” The sailor said with a stern voice. “First, I’d like to say… I’m sorry for not trusting you earlier. I know I really made things hard for you. I didn’t mean to doubt you. It just really seemed unlikely… But then again, you’re as clueless about it as I am, so I guess I was a bit harsh on you… Truce?”

 

Celia reached out her hand to the raven teen.

 

At this Danny smiled before he held out his hand and shook Celia’s hand.

 

“Truce. I’m sorry too if I ran away like that, and I guess I’m sorry too about those words I said…”

 

“I guess we both then are idiots.” Celia quipped. This got Danny staring at her until they both ended up laughing.

 

 

“Huh?”

 

Danny’s hand slipped from Celia’s hold, surprising the teen.

“What just happened?”

 

“I guess it came back to bite me huh?” the sailor said in resignation as she looked at her fading hand. She looked at the bewildered raven teen before saying:

 

“I know you want answers, so listen well.”

 

This earned her a nod from the teen.

 

“Good. I don’t really know about this whole “moon” thing of yours, but far as I know, the only reason we, dead people persist as ghosts is because we still have something left undone when we died, so more or less we exist because something in this world is pulling us and preventing us from passing on. Some may realize what it is that keeps them here, but some also remain clueless as to what they want, and I guess that includes you.”

 

“Okay… So that’s why you asked me earlier what things I wanted to do before I died?”

 

Celia gave an affirmative nod before she continued. “As I already told you, we more or less have a limit as to how long we can stay here, so you should find yours too soon before it’s too late.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“However, you are too naïve. Being a ghost, or the afterlife, however you’d like to call it, isn’t exactly a kind place. Ghosts too can be selfish, and well, who wouldn’t be? We all have to try to reach the finish line before the time limit, so just like in life, ghosts will try to take advantage of whatever leverage they have, and you serving yourself in a silver platter isn’t exactly going to help… Truth be told, I did take advantage of your help by bringing me here to Amity Park, and frankly, at your current state, I could just ditch you whenever I wanted to.”

 

“Yet you didn’t, and even tracked me down and helped me save that kid earlier. The question is, why?” Danny said with a bit of mirth. He wouldn’t deny it though. In retrospect, he was on the losing side of the deal.

 

“I don’t know… Maybe it was pity, or the fact that when I first saw you I knew you’d be easily manipulated.

 

“You didn’t answer the question. Why did you choose to find me?”

 

_To be honest, I don’t know either._

“Answering that question isn’t necessary. Now can we please continue?”

 

The raven clearly sported a look of disappointment, but the sailor paid no heed.

“Now, as to how I found you. It won’t make much sense, since I myself don’t know how it works either, but in general, I… kinda sensed where you were, or something along those lines…”

 

Now the dark-haired teen became a bit more curious, if not too much like a puppy who was offered his favorite treat. It was both funny and cute. Celia breathed out a sigh, before continuing.

 

“Emotions.”

“What?”

“Emotions. For some reason, ghosts are more sensitive when it comes to knowing how you feel than the average human, and if those emotions are strong enough, we can actually pinpoint who it came from. You really were angry and frustrated earlier, so you could compare what I did to a dog following a scent trail, if that helps you understand it better.”

“Okay… I’m trying to follow..”

“About what I did to that kid earlier, or how I became invisible; easy. It’s one of a ghost’s abilities. You’re a newbie, so it might take a while before you get the hang of it.”

“Cool! I’m getting a new power?” Danny said excitedly.

“However, using powers like these comes with a price. I don’t exactly know how it works, but I guess it’s a trade-off between using them and your physical state. You did notice earlier how my hand slipped through right? I guess more or less, these “ghost” powers use up the same juice needed for me to appear like this… I guess you could say using these powers will shorten whatever time I have left.”

“Oh…” That definitely was a deal-breaker.

 

“However, they are fun to use, so I guess that’s part of the reason why I’m like this now.”

“They definitely are handy for haunting bullies.” Danny added. Celia couldn’t help but smile.

“Wait! If that’s the case, we should hurry up and help you find your way home!”

“I appreciate the concern, but that can wait.”

“I don’t understand. Aren’t you in a hurry?”

“I want you to try something, but first, we have to go back to the graveyard.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me. Oh, and please take a bath while you’re at it, you look like crap.”

 

Late morning found the ghostly pair along a clear stream that ran in the middle of nowhere… Not exactly nowhere… Danny knew they were somewhere between the graveyard and Amity Park, but…

 

“I’m tired…” A pout was clearly on the raven’s lips.

“That’s what you get for flying and crashing nowhere. Now go do your thing and wash your clothes.”

“Yes Ma’am… How’d you even find this place anyway?”

“I don’t know… Maybe I came across it by accident when I was looking for some angry kid earlier this morning.”

“Haha… Very funny.” Danny said rolling his eyes.

 

 

“What exactly are you waiting for?” Celia asked, wondering about the teen’s hesitation.

“Um… Can you please turn around or move a bit?” Danny replied sheepishly. “I’m not exactly okay with the idea that someone is watching me while I clean up…”

“Oh please… What’s there to see anyway?”

 

Danny could only give a look tired expression before Celia finally said “Fine. Don’t play around too much” before she drifted off somewhere.

Danny breathed out a relieved sigh before he removed his socks and shoes and sat at the water’s edge. For a moment, Danny found himself staring at his reflection.

 

_Who am I? Why am I even around if I don’t even know what’s the reason?_

Danny first took off his shirt, but he abruptly stopped when he saw his body covered with…

 

_Scars? How did I even get these?!_

However, what got his attention was that huge scar that ran across his chest. Danny felt the rough skin that ran from his left shoulder that ended below his right armpit.

 

_What happened?_

**_“Goodbye, child!!!”_ **

**_WHAT THE?!_ **

Danny wasn’t sure how it happened, but his reflection turned into that scene from his earlier nightmare, the dark shadow that was poised to cut him open.

 

_No…_

_No!!_

Danny punched the figure on the water surface in fear, only to end up losing his balance and plunging in the water. Well, at least, he finally went in the water.

 

“Crud. Now my pants are wet.” Danny mused in annoyance before his thoughts drifted to his earlier dream.

 

_Who was that guy?_

Danny shook off the thoughts. That could wait for another day, and he really didn’t want to keep Celia waiting.

 

Danny breathed out a sigh.

 

_Why can’t things be a bit easier…_

 

It was already high noon when Danny finished. Clearly the raven was a bit inexperienced in laundry, but hey, at least it smelled better and looked cleaner than earlier. However, that leaves the problem…

 

“Great. Now what am I supposed to wear?”

 

After a while of musing, Danny resolved to wear his newly-washed clothes. Well, it was definitely better than covering himself with leaves, if there were actually leaves that could do the job. Strangely, he didn’t feel cold, but the wetness did leave him feeling uncomfortable.

 

He was about to put on his shoes when a chill suddenly took him by surprise and he saw his breath come out a wispy blue from his mouth.

 

“Took you long enough.” A voice said behind Danny’s back. The raven literally ended up jumping again but at least he didn’t trip over like last time. A frustrated expression look was clear on the teen’s face as he turned around to see the culprit lazing around nonchalantly on a tree branch.

 

“Seriously, you have to stop doing that!!”

His complaint though only made the sailor smirk.

“It’s not funny Celia.”

“Why? If anything, what’s funny is that a ghost can actually be spooked by another ghost.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve actually been there the whole time?!”

 

Celia sat up then drifted down in front of a still very wet Danny.

 

“For the record, I’m not a pervert, and seriously, even if I peeked, what’s there to see?” came the sailor’s cocky reply, which made the raven feel annoyed and perhaps a bit embarrassed.

 

_Well, at least she didn’t see the scars._

“Stop dragging along already. Hurry along and dry yourself!”

“Um… How should I exactly?”

Celia breathed out a tired sigh.

“Do the same thing you did with that kid earlier. Make the water pass through your clothes by turning intangible or something.”

“Oh right. That’s rather neat!” Danny said excitedly as he focused his mind and closed his eyes. He felt the tingle of intangibility pass through his body.

 

“And it’s done. You could stop now.” Celia announced as she gestured to the puddle of water at the raven’s feet.

 

“Hey, I did it! Thanks Celia!” Well, that meant he didn’t have to roast in the sun waiting for his clothes to dry.

“Taken, now can we please move along?”

 

 

It was early afternoon when the duo arrived at the graveyard. Well, at this point, the teen clearly wasn’t in the mood for more exercise as he literally lied down in the grass in front of Daniel Fenton’s grave.

 

“Geez, even as a ghost, can’t you pay more respect to the people resting here?” The sailor mentioned with her brows furrowed.

“Come on. Give me a break. I haven’t slept for hours! Besides, I’m technically dead and here I am resting in a grave, if anything, I fit the definition of rest in peace…” was the teen’s tired reply.

“Lazy bum. Try looking at Daniel’s grave.”

Danny was clearly annoyed but nevertheless he turned his head to the mossy gravestone.

 

“Wait. Those weren’t there when I awoke here.” Danny said as he sat up, taking notice of the violets in front of the grave.

“So I noticed. When you ran off earlier, I saw them in front of your grave. They are fresh, so whoever left them, they must have come here recently.”

“Wait!! So this means, someone still… remembers me?” Danny couldn’t help but smile. In a way, he felt thankful someone still remembered him, even after he died a long time ago. The question is…

 

“Who?” Danny whispered as he crawled closer to the violets. The flowers were indeed fresh, they could not have been there for more than three days.

“That’s for you to find out.”

“How?” came Danny’s weak reply as he touched the violets, his gaze still fixed on the bouquet. Despite the already crumpling petals, he couldn’t help but admire it.

“Emotions.”

 

This got Danny looking at the sailor.

“You mean do the same thing you did earlier to find me? Will it work? I don’t even know how to do it!”

“And you thinking like that isn’t helping either. Take the flowers.”

 

On cue, the dark-haired teen took the violets.

 

“Close your eyes, try to direct your mind to the violets you’re holding.”

At that, Danny focused his gaze to the flowers in his hand before closing his eyes.

“What do you feel?” Celia’s voice seemed far away that the teen could barely make out what she said.

 

_It feels… sad._

“It feels like regret…”

That caught Celia’s attention. It was hard to imagine someone carrying a sentiment for that long.

“Focus some more. Can you make out who that person is? Can you remember someone?”

“I’ll try..”

Danny took a deep breath before he focused some more. A silhouette was forming in his mind, along with a voice.

 

_I’m sorry Danny… I’m really sorry…_

 

Danny wondered if he can talk to the voice as the silhouette became more solid.

 

_What are you sorry for?_

_I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to do anything…_

The sad voice rang clear in his mind as the silhouette’s purple eyes stared at him.

 

_Please… forgive me. I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_

The figure’s eyes became red with tears as the silhouette took color.

 

_That black hair, those purple eyes, that girl…_

_Sam?_

_You did come back, like you promised._

A smile was clear on the girl’s face despite her tears still lining her cheeks.

 

_I’m glad…_

 

At that moment, Sam’s silhouette faded into nothing, and Danny had to open his eyes. He was a bit surprised to find some stray tears that fell from his eyes, but he wiped it off and faced Celia’s questioning face.

 

“So… how’d it go? Did you see someone?”

Danny gave a sad nod.

“Sam.”

“Just Sam?”

“That’s all I remember. I’ve seen her before in a dream but… I wonder why she was apologizing…”

 

The raven teen held a blank expression before finally asking:

 

“So? How am I supposed to find her?”

 

That caught the sailor off-guard. “It didn’t work? You can’t sense where she is?”

Danny shook his head.

 

“I saw her in my mind. She said she was sorry she wasn’t able to do anything and she’s… glad that I returned… just like I promised…”

 

“Wait. She knows you came back?! And I can’t believe it! You actually promised you’d return?”

To even promise that he’d return from the dead, this kid had some guts.

 

“I don’t really get it either… What do I do now?” Danny asked in hopelessness.

 

“I… don’t know…”

 

“Huh… I guess I’ll really end up wandering a long time huh… Well, at least I know that someone actually remembers me. I just hope I meet her in time…” The raven’s eyes clearly held sorrow, but it hid a subtle hope and happiness.

 

Celia couldn’t help but pat the boy’s head before reassuring him that: “You will.”

Danny smiled at the sailor’s affection before he felt Celia’s hand slip as she fell to the ground.

 

“Celia!! What’s wrong?!” Danny was clearly in panic as he saw Celia’s body grow even more translucent. Celia sat up weakly, but she held a knowing smile.

 

“It’s almost time.”

 

“Crud! I’m sorry! I should have just headed straight to Amity Park earlier!! I’m really sorry Celia.”

“Danny, calm down. You’ve already helped me more than enough, so stop blaming yourself.”

“But I----“

Whatever Danny was supposed to say was cut off by a glare from the sailor.

“Being sorry isn’t going to help, but maybe we can start by walking our way back. Besides, nighttime will come in a few hours, so we still have a lot of ground to cover right? You can’t exactly fly while you’re still in that form.”

“Yeah… You’re right.”

 

“Now let’s get going.” Celia said as she stood up.

“I guess…” Danny said as he followed suit.

 

Celia began to lead the way, but before Danny followed her, he picked up the bouquet of violets lying on the grass and placed it back on his grave, whispering to the wind:

 

“Thank you Sam. Please wait for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just who is Celia? What do you guys think? See you again next time guys! Enjoy your summer vacations!! :D


	12. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only the beginning. This isn't the end. We will meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the summer vacation in full swing, I can finally write in peace!! How's your summer guys? I won't get tired of saying this, but as always, I am thankful for all the Kudos and Comments. This is a rather long chapter, but I hope it's worth it. There are some scenes here (romance) that is not really my forte, so pardon me guys if it comes off a bit awkward.

“Hey Celia… I was wondering if we can take a break? My feet really hurt…”

“Look kiddo. If you truly plan on wandering around to search for this Sam person then get your feet ready. This is merely practice.”

“But…”

“Not helping!”

 

Danny breathed out a tired sigh. He really was tired. The setting sun illuminated the dimming streets, and pretty soon the lights will be on. They arrived in Amity Park about an hour ago, with Celia being enthusiastic that “she’s finally home” while Danny could only roll his eyes since he has been practically begging the other to take a break for like a dozen times already.

 

“Can’t we just wait until night? My feet wouldn’t hurt so bad if I were flying… Besides, do you even know where we’re going? We’ve been walking around this town for a while…”

This made the dark woman pause before he turned her head to the lagging teen behind her.

 

“Not exactly…”

“What?!” The raven cried in disbelief.

“Amity Park definitely has grown since the last time I was here… There are some buildings I don’t recognize, and it looks like they added new streets.”

“Oh for crying out loud!! How long have you been away from here anyway?!” Danny was almost ready to drop, both from fatigue and frustration.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Why don’t you sit by the side of the road while I try to look for some familiar landmarks? Sound good?” Times like this reminded the dark sailor that she was practically dealing with a kid, but he did have a point.

 

“Don’t need you telling me.” Danny said begrudgingly as he sat by a sidewalk. He closed his eyes and literally moaned in relief from his three straight hours of walking.

 

“Funny, the ghosts would have been out by now. I guess this place is still one peaceful town. Oh, and to answer your question, three years.” Celia said as she drifted off somewhere.

With his eyes still closed, the teen just hummed to signal he heard. It took a few moments for Danny to register what Celia actually said.

“Wait!! Three years?!” The teen’s eyes popped in surprise. His vision scanned the dimming road for signs of the sailor, but he didn’t find her.

 

“Great… Oh well, she’ll be back in no time.” The raven said in nonchalance before he closed his eyes again.

 

Sunset became twilight as the darkness encroached. The winds began to blow, sending small pieces of trash tumbling down the road. It made a clatter here and there, but that didn’t unnerve the still relaxing teen. What got his attention though was a particularly loud clatter that came not too far from his resting spot.

 

“Celia?”

 

No response, save for a weaker clatter but from a different corner.

 

“Oh come on Celia, stop joking around!” The teen said trying to keep a smile. He was getting a bit scared already, and if Celia was doing one of her pranks then it definitely was not helping.

 

No response, just the rustling wind.

 

“Aahh!!” Danny was stiff for a moment when the streetlights suddenly came on. Danny breathed out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

_Geez… I should really stop being easily spooked. I’m a ghost._

 

Danny wanted to close his eyes again, but the earlier tension still left him nervous.

 

A clunk behind his back made his hair stand on end before he stood up and his scared eyes turned around to find the culprit. A cat merely knocked over a trashcan’s cover to feast on whatever tasty thing is inside.

 

_This is ridiculous. What am I so scared of?_

Danny slowed down his breathing to relax. A chill went up his spine as he saw his breath form a wispy blue as it came out of his mouth.

 

_What was tha—_

“I couldn’t find anything…” a voice said behind his back.

 

Now, if the people of Amity Park wasn’t so busy doing their business and found time to prep their ears, they would have heard a rather unmanly shriek piercing the usual silence of twilight, and if they listened a bit more, the laughter of another who clearly didn’t mean to frighten her companion.

 

A few minutes later…

 

 

“Oh… Did I scare you Danny? There… there…” Celia chuckled as she patted the raven’s hair continuously.

“I WASN’T SCARED!!” The raven retorted trying to compose himself, but he was a red as a ripened tomato. “Just a little nervous is all.”

“That wasn’t exactly the definition of “being nervous” you know?” The woman replied with a smirk.

“I was just unprepa---“

 

Whatever Danny was supposed to say was cut off as the white rings of transformation engulfed his body.

 

“Yes!!” Danny said as he finally floated off the ground, giving his legs their-well deserved rest. His eyes though, not so much, but that can wait.

 

“Umm…” Celia was hesitating before she continued, “Can you please put the hood down… It’s creeping me out.”

“Oh… okay.” Danny said as he put down the black hood covering his head, exposing his green eyes and silver hair. “Better?”

“Yes. Sorry if I can’t get used to it. Even as a ghost, seeing you like that puts “scary” to a whole new level.”

“Is it my turn to scare you now?” The ghost kid asked with a smirk.

“Quit it.” Celia replied with a tired expression. Danny smiled in response.

“So? What’s the plan?”

 

“You’re not nauseous are you?”

 

“What… are you thinking?” The snow-haired teen asked with a wary expression.

“Maybe payback for that smooth ride you gave me last night.”

 

 

_Oh no…_

 

 

“AND WHAT EXACTLY GOT INTO YOUR HEAD FOR US TO DO THIS?!?” The ghost teen screamed as he held on for dear life (or afterli… Urghh… you know the rest).

“Having FUN?!” Celia asked in a joking tone.

“NOOOO!!” Can’t I just fly on my own?!”

“Nah… I’m going to need your help, and like I told you before, I can’t fly as high as you do.”

 

What happened you ask? Well, because of the sailor not knowing where to actually go, she figured she’d have to rely on public transport to do the wandering for her. Danny was initially okay with it until it ended up like now, the duo sitting on top of a bus winding at 55 miles an hour through the streets.

 

“What do you need my help for?! I’M THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP HERE!!” Danny shouted as the bus made another turn that almost made him fall off. Celia merely looked relax and maybe a bit nonchalant as she sat, making the teen wonder as to how she actually does it.

 

“It takes some getting used to. Just relax will you? Besides, you’re dead already, so what’s the buzz?” The sailor asked with a laugh.

“It will definitely hurt if I fall off!!” The ghost teen screamed in response.

“Pfftt…  As if you can’t fly on your own!”

 

“Oh… You do have a point.” Danny said as he finally calmed down and tried to sit as properly as he could.

“Getting the hang of it?”

“I’m trying…” the white-haired teen said weakly as he tried to maintain his grip. The spandex suit he was wearing was not really making it easier.

“Good. Focus on the road. I’ve been watching the road signs this bus is passing through, but I still can’t find it. Give me a holler when you see Elmerton Avenue.”

 

Following her request, Danny focused his attention to the passing signs up ahead. Neither of them spoke for a while, with Celia occasionally giving out a tired sigh and Danny fidgeting a bit in an attempt to keep his balance.

 

“It’s really been a while. Huh… I’m not even familiar with my hometown anymore…” Celia spoke up with resignation. The snow-white glanced a bit to his side and found the sailor sporting a fond look, but one that held both regret and happiness.

“Pay attention to the road!!” The sailor clearly sensed the teen staring at her. On cue, Danny sat up straight and looked ahead, before his curiosity got the better of him and he finally asked:

 

“You said three years,” The snow-haired teen mentioned as his gaze was still focused on the road, “What exactly kept you away from here for that long?”

 

Silence. The teen tried to steal a glance to the woman beside him, but all he got was a smack on the head as he tried turning his neck.

“Ow!!” Danny said as he flinched and rubbed his head.

“Now why should I tell you if you can’t even keep on looking?” Celia said as her gaze still remained fixed on the road.

“Alright! I’m sorry!!” The teen said in defeat. Things were once again silent save for the rolling wheels of the bus as two pairs of eyes were busy looking for their quarry.

 

“I’m a sailor. My job makes it difficult to go home even if I want to, since most of the time we’re out at sea. Well, my family aside, the pay is rather good and I do occasionally come back. It still takes a long time though. Ironic ain’t it? I was set to return here a year ago, but look how I ended up…”

 

The teen couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Looks like fate didn’t like both of them very much.

 

“How… did you die?”

 

Though the teen couldn’t see it, he sensed that he might have hit a nerve, perhaps that shouldn’t be something he had asked, if that particularly strong punch to his head wasn’t enough evidence.

 

“Ooo… Oww.. That really hurt you know?” The teen called out weakly as his eyes squinted in pain while his hand that wasn’t busy gripping tried to relieve his throbbing head.

 

“If I asked you how you died, what would you say, hmm?” While the sailor’s gaze maintained its direction, her eyes though were far from being calm. She clearly was angry.

 

“Umm…” Danny’s head still ached from the earlier punch, but as his mind tried to piece the answer, the memory of the sword-wielding shadow attacking him made his eyes widen in fear.

 

“You know the answer too huh?” The sailor quipped sensing the teen’s distress. “That should teach you something about asking that out of the blue.” Her voice was still laced with anger, but it definitely was calmer than her earlier question.

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry… It made me feel like I was going to die again…” The ghost teen said weakly as he recovered from his earlier shock before he spotted something of interest.

 

“Elmerton Avenue’s that way.” Danny said as he gestured on the sign on his right that was fast approaching. Celia gave an affirmative hum.

“Ready to fly?” Celia asked as she stood up and glanced at the sitting ghost boy.

Danny gave a nod.

 

 

“Wow… This is a nice neighborhood.” Danny commented as he saw the lined-up trees that alternated with the streetlights on each side of the street. He and Celia were flying just above the treetops that lined Elmerton Avenue.

“I know I have great taste.” Celia said with a cocky tone. The ghost teen could only give her a skeptical look.

 

The sailor made a turn to the left, with Danny following suit as he glanced at the sign that said “Elm Street”.

 

Celia couldn’t believe it. Yes. She was almost home!!

 

“House 461! House 461!” Celia began chanting on her own as she sped up trying to look for her house. The ghost teen smiled at the other’s excitement before he sped up to catch up to the frantic woman.

 

“Found it!! I’m home!! I’M HOME!! I’M HOME!!!!!!” Celia was somersaulting through the air as she made her joyous announcement, which earned her a chuckle from the ghost teen.

 

“What’s so funny?!” The sailor asked with piercing eyes to the white-haired spectre. Her tone was definitely not amused.

“Umm… No, nothing!!” Danny stuttered as he raised his hands in surrender. Celia though didn’t budge as her eyes narrowed and she drifted closer to the ghost teen.

“Wait!! I didn’t mean to! I---“

“Pffttt…” The woman sailor burst into laughter. Oh she was really good at this!!

 

“Uhhh…” Danny’s mouth was agape at what just happened. He’d been pranked… again.

“Your face… is… priceless!!” The sailor gasped in-between laughs.

“Haha… Very funny…” Danny answered begrudgingly.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s head inside!” Celia motioned for Danny to follow as she phased through the roof.

“Geez… Talk about manners when entering your own house…” The ghost teen mused as he phased through and followed.

 

Overall it was a nice house. It didn’t have too much furniture, and the lights gave off a warm friendly yellow glow. Over here is the kitchen, and over there’s the bathroom, and over there’s the living room and oh…

 

“Huh… That is one good-looking family.” Danny smiled to himself as he came across a photo of 3 people smiling widely. Danny could see a familiar face at the left who was straddling on her shoulders a little girl that had a striking resemblance to the woman who carried her. The person on the right was also dark-skinned, and his smiling eyes could be seen behind the glasses he wore. The little girl held her arms high in excitement, with the woman below her just as giddy about it. The guy on the right, well, his smile hid nervousness, and Danny could clearly make out that his right arm was busy supporting the girl’s back.

 

 

_I wonder how was my family? Did we look as happy as this too?_

Unbeknownst to the teen, Celia was watching him with a fond smile. Despite the wait, she was lucky she knew that she had a family to return to, unlike the other who didn’t even have a clue what his past was like save for a chance that this “Sam” person might know about it.

 

Speaking of family, at this time at night, there was a pretty good chance her husband and daughter were home and sleeping soundly in their bedrooms.

 

“Might as well check…” Celia mused to herself before she drifted off upstairs.

 

 

“Celia? I’m going out for a moment.” Danny called out as placed the photo back to where it was placed. “I wanna enjoy the view. I won’t be long. I’ll be back soon.”

“Go ahead!!” The sailor answered back from upstairs.

The waning moon began to rise in the eastern horizon, and along with it, a rather enthusiastic snow-haired ghost as he phased out of the roof to greet the heavens. Just one thing…

 

“Oh great… Does this happen every night?” Danny mentioned in frustration at the sight of the golden sand meandering through the night sky.

_Well, as long as I don’t get near where it came from,_ Danny thought, remembering his encounter with the Sandman, _it should be fine._

As the golden sand began winding ever closer to the ground, the ghost teen flew up and touched a few strands, the sands took on a shape very similar to what happened last time he touched one.

 

Danny might not realize it, but by touching a lot of sand, he managed to create the entire solar system glittering brightly against the night air, and boy did he enjoy every second of flying his way through the planets!!

 

 

The display only lasted for a minute before the sand dispersed, leaving Danny quite bittersweet from the show ending so abruptly.

 

“And I was having fun already… Maybe this sand’s not so bad at all.” Danny said as he touched another golden stream as it made its way to a bedroom window. All around him the golden sand was trickling down like golden ribbons were raining gently from the sky.

 

“Sweet dreams guys…” The teen said in wonder of the golden display. However, as he looked up, a golden stream of sand was about to fall on him. On cue, he made himself turn intangible to make sand pass through him… or so he thought…

 

 

 

“No… No!!! Valerie? Valerie?! Where are you?!”

 

Back at Elmerton Avenue, Elm Street, House 461, a certain ghost was panicking because of…

 

“My daughter… Where is my daughter?!”

 

Earlier when Danny had left, Celia first checked her husband’s room. She couldn’t help but laugh to see that her husband hasn’t changed in the past years. He still snored like a whale, his mouth so open that a dozen spiders can fit there, and that trademark drool flowing out of the side of his mouth just completed the recipe.

 

“You never changed Damon…” Celia said as she drifted closer to the bed. She tried to reach out and pat the man’s head, only to have her hand phase through him. This made her withdraw her hand, but after breathing out a sigh, she just bent and kissed her husband’s forehead, hoping that by some miracle, she can feel and touch her husband for one more time.

 

After a few minutes of looking at her still sleeping spouse, she mused to herself.

 

“I wonder how Valerie is? She must have grown by now…”

 

 

Imagine the sailor’s surprise to find her daughter’s bed empty. No wonder she’s panicking right now.

 

“Valerie?! VALERIE?!! VALERIE?!!”

 

If anyone else was watching her and didn’t know what she was doing, they would have laughed already as Celia literally poked her head through every nook and cranny of the house, even going as far as checking each cabinet and drawer she could find that could fit a child. Perhaps the only place spared from her searching was the sink and toilet…

 

 

“No… No!!! NOO!!” The sailor wasn’t usually one to lose composure, but at her current state, she would be willing to turn the whole house inside out and would still not be contented until she finds her daughter. Heck, she’d even search through the whole neighborhood if she had to!!

 

Her husband’s loud snoring cut off her thoughts, before she shot to her husband’s bedroom with a speed she didn’t even know she had. Her frantic hands tried to touch, push, shove her husband even, but her hands merely passed through.

 

“DAMON! DAMON! WHERE’S VALERIE?! WHERE IS SHE!? WAKE UP! WAKE UP!! WAKE… up….”

 

Whether Celia realized or not, her eyes were close to crying as she kept trying to touch and shout at her soundly sleeping significant other. It was no use…

 

“Damon... WHERE IS VALERIE?!” Celia screamed at the top of her lungs, and she didn’t even care whether her tears were slipping out already.

 

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe I could help.”

 

At that, the sailor turned around to find the snow-haired teen smiling at her.

“How can you---“

“Grab my hand.” The teen said with a serious tone that left no room for questions.

At that moment, the woman didn’t know how to feel. Sure, she was very worried about her daughter, but he didn’t expect that the kid who she had accompanied for the past two days had this side in him. Frankly, it was a bit scary. The situation seemed unfamiliar…

 

“What? You want to talk to your husband right? Hold my hand.” Danny repeated as he gave an inquisitive look at the hesitance of the sailor.

 

“O… Okay…” Celia said as she reached out her hand and held the snow-haired teen’s hand.

“Hold on tight.” The teen mentioned as he floated off the bedroom floor, taking the dark sailor with him.

 

“What are yo----“

Whatever the sailor was about to say was cut off as she felt a tingle pass through her body as Danny made both of them intangible. What happened next was NOT what she expected.

 

 

 

DANNY FLEW INTO DAMON’S HEAD, TAKING HER ALONG WITH HIM.

 

 

 

The dark confines of the earlier bedroom faded out into total darkness before a flashing light blinded the sailor’s eyes, forcing her to close them and shield them with her free hand. She felt Danny’s grip come loose as he said:

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

As the dark woman opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry due to the earlier flash, but her ears picked something that she could never mistake…

 

 

_The sea?!_

As Celia’s vision cleared, her eyes confirmed her suspicions. However, what the woman found strange was how it was broad daylight when not less than a minute ago she was sure it was the middle of the night, and to top it off, the teen who had dragged her here had kept his deathly appearance.

 

“What’s going on? Where are we?!” The woman asked frantically.

“I don’t know, but you can say we are inside your husband’s dream.” Danny replied, if a bit too calm for the sailor’s liking.

“I thought you can help me find my daughter?!” Celia asked raising her tone.

“I can’t… But he can.” Danny mentioned as he pointed up ahead. A lighthouse was in the yonder direction, and standing next to it at the edge of the dropoff was the silhouette of a man.

 

“Wait… I know this place…” Celia whispered as her eyes widened in realization. “I was here… Three years ago… Right before I left. This was where I said goodbye… Oh God…” Celia’s voice cracked as silent tears dripped from her eyes.

 

“It’s a beautiful place…” Danny added as he took in the view. It definitely was. The lighthouse was situated at the end of a small rocky cape that overlooked the vast blue sea, with a few clouds up ahead. The ghost teen and the sailor found themselves at the edge of the woodland behind the lighthouse. It was the perfect place to go to if you wanted to let loose some steam or needed a quiet place to relax.

 

Celia felt a tap on her back as she heard the teen say:

 

 

“Go.”

 

The woman turned around to find the teen smiling at her.

 

“It’s your husband. I can’t just show my face around here you know? Besides, don’t you want to ask him where your daughter is?”

 

The sailor gave the teen a thankful look before she walked over to the man up ahead.

 

“Damon!!”

 

“Ce--- CELIA?!

 

Danny was about to turn away and hide in the woodland since this was clearly none of his business until he heard a SMACK in the couple’s direction. The teen’s eyes popped open when he realized it was actually Celia’s punch that landed on her husband’s face.

 

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!” The sailor shouted to the man lying on the ground caressing his face and still recovering from the earlier impact.

 

“Va—Valerie?” The man weakly asked.

 

“WHO ELSE IDIOT?!”

 

Danny couldn’t help but feel awkward and sorry for the sailor’s husband before he hid behind the trees.

 

 

“She… she’s at Lake Eerie. Their class had a camping trip, and I thought it would be good if she went out once in a while…”

 

Celia gave a skeptical look at her husband before she breathed out a long sigh.

 

“You had no idea how worried I was when I saw she wasn’t at the house… I’m sorry about earlier…” The sailor said in resignation as she reached out a hand and helped her husband up.

 

“You haven’t changed at all Celia,.” Damon said as he caressed the sailor’s face. “You’re still as headstrong as always. I could definitely say our daughter’s been following your footsteps.”

 

The woman gave a smirk before she closed the distance between them. That took her husband by surprise but he was willing to return the favor.

 

“I missed you… badly… I’m glad you and Valerie are doing well…” Celia whispered as she savored her husband’s embrace.

 

“When you went missing, I could barely sleep, because every time I did, I found myself here, and it really hurts you know… I always remembered you… Knowing you, even sharks should be afraid, so I somehow kept on believing that somewhere out there you were still alive, and that you will come back eventually… And you did! You did come back! You have no idea how happy I am!!”

 

The sailor smiled in her husband’s embrace as silent tears slipped in her eyes, but her heart was torn as she gently pushed her husband away.

 

“What are you—“

 

“You should stop hoping. This is only a dream. I have long been dead… I just wanted to say goodbye before I move on…” The woman’s morose eyes looked into her husband’s unbelieving eyes.

 

“No… NO. You can’t say that!! What about our daughter?! WHAT ABOUT US?!!” Damon was literally begging Celia that if this was one of her pranks, then she should stop because it was not funny.

 

“Please… Don’t make this harder for me…” The woman said in resignation.

 

“YOU’RE MAKING IT HARDER FOR ME! STOP FOOLING AROUND!!”

 

At this, Celia grabbed her husband’s face before she shouted back:

 

“YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND!!”

 

Things were tense between the two before the sailor put down her hands as she whispered “Please Damon… Please… I’m dead, and there’s nothing I can do about it, and neither can you… Just please… take care of yourself and our daughter.”

 

Celia hugged her husband as she said “I’m really thankful that you raised our daughter well… I’m sorry if I wasn’t there for Valerie when she needed me as a mother. I’m sorry you had to do it all alone…”

 

“I wasn’t alone. You were always there supporting me and Valerie. You never forget us, even when out at sea. You always come back home, and even when you’re tired from trip, you still find to give us one hell of a fun time. You ARE A GOOD MOTHER, and I don’t know what I would have done without you Celia, so… thank you… for everything.”

 

Damon only smiled when he felt the wetness in his shoulder that was silencing his wife’s sobs.

 

“It’s not really like you to cry like that…” The man said as he patted the sailor’s head.

 

 

“I want to see Valerie one more time…”

 

At this, Celia felt her husband hugging her back.

 

“I know…”

 

 

They remained in each other’s arms for a while before Celia pulled away and looked fondly at her husband.

 

“In my closet, under the pile of shirts, there’s a small black box. Please give it to Valerie. Make sure she gets it okay? Or else I’ll haunt you until you’re dead.”

 

Her husband could only chuckle at Celia’s threat.

 

“I will.”

 

The sailor pulled Damon into a tight embrace, almost as if she didn’t want to let go.

 

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too…”

“Take care of Valerie.”

“I will.”

“And promise me this: Live your life and stop waiting for me. Fall in love again if you want, just don’t forget our daughter.”

“I won’t.”

“If a boy comes and breaks her heart, break that boy’s bones for me will ya?”

“I’ll even punch him in the face for you.”

 

At this, Celia gave a small laugh before she loosened the embrace and kissed her husband one last time.

 

 

After what seemed like forever, she finally pulled away with a smile on her face.

 

“Now I have no regrets. Thanks for everything Damon.” The sailor said in gratitude and determination.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll leave it now to you…”

 

 

“Rest in peace Celia. We will meet again someday.”

 

 

Celia nodded in affirmation before her body began fading quickly.

 

 

 

“Goodbye.”

 

 

“Goodbye Celia.” Her husband replied with tearful eyes before he wiped them and he smiled back.

 

 

 

Back in Danny’s hiding spot, the sailor had reappeared in front of him with a finger placed over her lips to keep the spooked teen quiet.

 

“Danny. Let’s go.”

 

 

“I could definitely understand why you love stargazing…” Celia said as she gazed at the heavens. The night sky was littered with dozens of twinkling stars, and by coincidence, a shooting star happened to pass by.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching them.” Danny replied as his gaze was fixed upon the sky.

 

Celia smiled before she hugged the smaller white-haired teen, surprising the latter for the former’s sudden show of affection.

“Thanks Danny… for everything. I wouldn’t have been able to come here without you, and I only wish I could have helped you more back then.”

 

Danny smiled before replying “No. THANK YOU for being the first person I actually met ever since I became like this. Thanks for all your help and advice. I will never forget you Celia.”

 

Celia pulled away with a huge smile on her face that Danny couldn’t help but smile along. Before he realized it, Celia began glowing brighter, just like the many stars that twinkled in the heavens above them.

 

 

“I’m glad I can finally rest in peace. I hope you can too Danny. Good luck kiddo.” Celia said before her body became totally enclosed in a white glow. A mere moments later, the white orb that was Celia shot up into the night sky like a shooting star.

 

 

Danny could only smile as a few tears slipped his eyes and he shouted “GOODBYE!!”, and while it was almost inaudible, the ghost teen was pretty sure he heard a whisper.

 

 

 

“Goodbye…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Celia's character in honor of my mom. She lost her Dad (he's a fisherman) at sea when she was still a child and until today, Mom hasn't heard any news about him, or if he's even alive for that matter. I just hope that wherever my grandfather is, may he rest in peace.


	13. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you feel winter's chill,  
> When it's the middle of summer's thrill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seasons are back in this chapter. I haven't watched their respective movies in quite a while, so please forgive me if they seem a bit out of character. As always, I'm thankful for the Kudos, and comments are very much appreciated as a novice writer. This chapter is set roughly a year after the incident in Lake Eerie. Enjoy reading everyone! :)

Amidst a white desert, a certain white-haired spirit sighed in relief despite the freezing winds. Sure, he loved kids and spreading fun, but when he needed to take a break, this place was just perfect.

 

“Can’t believe I missed Antarctica…”

 

The past few months have been a bit choking in Jack’s opinion, as ever since that incident in Lake Eerie about a year ago, everyone’s been on high alert for any signs of Pitch. So far, their searches came up empty, and as for his “lookalike” (Merida mentioned that he did look a lot like the winter spirit, if it weren’t for the guy’s weird outfit and haunting green eyes), the other guardians seemed to “avoid” that topic lately, and told him to focus instead on spreading his snow days. While normally he’d pry in and keep on asking until he got his answers, Bunny was quick to shut him out with a “Mind your own business mate.” Something was DEFINITELY UP. He even went as far as asking Jolly Old St. Nicholas a.k.a. North about it, but North merely said:

 

“Someday Jack, I tell you. But now’s not the right time.”

 

Jack could only lean on his staff in frustration as he watched the never-ending blizzard.

 

_I wonder what they’re hiding… Don’t they trust me?_

He made a mental note to keep his eyes peeled for that mysterious kid… In retrospect maybe freezing him wasn’t such a good idea, but then again, at the back of his mind, a question kept nagging his thoughts.

_Who… WHAT was that guy?_

He definitely ain’t human.

 

 

“FROOOOSSSTTT!!!”

Jack’s musings were broken from the loud mention of his name.

 

_UNBELIEVABLE!!_

Of all the places on Earth this was the last place SHE WOULD BE HERE!! Yet there was no mistaking it. That voice belonged to…

 

“Merida?!”

 

The albino’s face showed utter confusion and disbelief as a ball of flames landed heavily some distance in front of him. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Jack couldn’t help but quip “Flashy as always…”

The flames dissipated to reveal a woman with long red curly hair, wearing her trademark dark teal dress. As always she never forgot to bring her bow and arrows. The ground underneath her was free from snow. With a click from her fingers, she calmed the blizzard and silence fell between the two spirits. The summer spirit’s face was DEFINITELY NOT AMUSED.

 

“Hey Merida! What’s up?” Jack said in an awkward smile.

 

 

“You tell me what’s up by causing a snowstorm in Mexico in the middle of summer!!”

The winter spirit’s face only showed utter confusion.

 

“Wha—what?” Jack managed to stutter out.

“You think I’m joking Frost?! Don’t think I’m as understanding as Hiccup or Rapunzel. I WILL MAKE YOU FIX THE MESS YOU MADE!!”

 

The snow around them began melting, a testament to the her anger.

 

“Wa-wait!! I don’t know what you’re talking about!!!

“REALLY?! Then tell me if there’s anyone else who can do something like that eh?!”

 

The winter spirit’s face was pensive as he stood in silence.

 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue Frost?”

 

Internally, Jack wanted to figure out who WAS THE CULPRIT as much as Merida, but…

 

“Well snowman, you’re coming with me whether you want to or not.”

 

 

“I—“

“What excuse is it this time Frosty?”

“I didn’t do it!! Seriously Mer, why would even I do that?”

“Why do you ask me Frost?! I’m not the one who carries snow wherever he goes!!”

“Just because I CAN DO IT DOESN’T MEAN I WILL!”

“Really Frosty?! WHO ELSE DID IT? HUH? HUH?”

“WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!”

 

The two had been busy yelling that they didn’t notice the arrival of the spring spirit, who was currently wearing an annoyed expression that was similar to a mother who caught her kids fighting. Her normal overflowing hair was braided with flowers and only reached just below her knees.

 

“This is none of your business Rapunzel!!” Merida huffed indignantly.

“Oh yes, it is my business… And it’s also his.” The blonde pointed in the yonder direction. On cue, the wind began picking up, a sure sign of the arrival of autumn.

 

“Party poopers. I just wanted an honest talk with Jackie.”

“What you just did wasn’t exactly talking.” Rapunzel quipped with a smile. Merida only rolled her eyes as she breathed out an annoyed sigh. At that moment, a figure crashed in the snow not too far from them which caught the attention of the trio who came earlier.

 

Brushing the snow off his green tunic and flight suit, the figure stood and let out a joyful “Yeah!! It worked!” Sighing in satisfaction, the brunet undid the mechanism that kept the flaps in the arms of his flight suit airtight before he folded them back in place.

 

“Might need a few tweaks, but it’s good.” Hiccup mused to himself before he turned to face the other three spirits.

 

“What are you a squirrel?” The redhead commented.

The brunet’s face contorted in exasperation. “I was hoping more along the lines of a “dragon” but if you wanna compare me to a cute little rodent then what can I do?” was Hiccup’s cheeky reply.

“Keep dreaming Haddock.”

The brunet smiled before he turned his attention to the frost spirit.

“Jack? I thought we agreed to respect each other’s boundaries? It’s summer in the north and winter in the south. We talked about this before…”

“Look Hic. I know I’m the only one you guys know who can do something like this, but I swear! I didn’t do anything!”

Merida gave a hum of disapproval before Hiccup proceeded.

“Who do you think did it?” Unlike the summer spirit earlier, the autumn spirit asked it so casually that Merida’s mouth was partly open in shock.

“I have no idea…” Jack replied with a serious tone as he looked at the brunet in the eye.

Hiccup’s face remained blank as he turned his attention to Merida.

“Seriously Haddock?! You believe him?!”

“I think it’s only fair if we heard his side too. So Merida, what do you think?”

Jack couldn’t help but chortle at the look of disbelief the redhead was wearing.

“What do I think? Who else could it be Haddock?!”

“I didn’t do it!! Why won’t you trust me?”

“LISTEN!!” This time it was Rapunzel. “Will fighting fix this problem? Instead of blaming each other, why won’t we solve it together?”

“You’ll make me fix it? Forget it!!” Merida yelled as she glared at Jack then turned away.

“Hey!! I didn’t do it okay? Get over it already!”

Hiccup only gave out a tired sigh before he suggested “Why won’t we just go there and see for ourselves? That should at least be okay with you Merida.”

“Whatever Haddock…”

“But before we leave, Jack?”

“What?”

“Please turn the weather back to normal. Antarctica isn’t Antarctica without the blizzard right?”

“I’m on it.” Jack said raising his staff.

“Hold up Jack! Spare me from the freeze.” Rapunzel mentioned with a clenched smile.

“See you at the top.” Merida voiced out before flames erupted from her feet and she shot up to the sky.

“Hey wait Mer! See you in a bit guys!” The blonde called out as she drifted up gracefully to the sky.

 

 

“Hey Hiccup?”

“What is it Jack?”

“Thanks… for believing in me.”

“We’ll see once we get to Mexico.” Hiccup replied with a smirk. The brunet clicked in his flight suit and readied the flaps for flight.

 

“Race you!” Hiccup challenged the winter spirit.

“Big mistake Hic!” was Jack’s cocky reply.

“WIND!!” The two teens shouted. On cue, the wind picked up and blew strongly, sending both teens in the sky laughing. For a brief moment, Jack turned around and waved his staff, turning the weather back to normal and covering the land with snow once more, before he flew off to catch up to the brunet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You totally cheated!! I know you did!!” Jack’s face held the sore look of defeat that Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh.

“Better luck next time Frosty.” A smug grin was clear on the brunet’s face.

“You can’t even fly like me Hic! I don’t believe it!”

Hiccup stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Rapunzel couldn’t help but laugh at the two. While they were indeed guardians, she valued these times when they could just lose the formalities and do crazy stuff together.

 

“Lads, playtime’s over.” Merida was facing them with an annoyed expression.

 

 

“Whoa… For a second there you had me worried. I thought you meant the whole Mexico. This is just a desert in the middle of nowhere.” Jack commented as he laid his eyes on the landscape.

“Not funny Frost. This is serious. How would you like it if I “suddenly” melted the snow in the middle of winter?”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Not enough apology. Now make the snow go away.” Merida mentioned as she pointed at the gray overcast that kept on making snow.

 

 

Before Jack could answer back, Hiccup cut him off.

“Do you feel it too Rapunzel?”

“I think…”

“Something’s up.” The brunet announced in a serious tone.

“Exactly. That’s why we’re here!” Merida exclaimed

“Not that Mer… This snow… This isn’t Jack’s.” Rapunzel commented as she felt the falling snow in her palms.

 

That stunned the other two spirits. Merida was the one to speak up first.

“Huh? How… I thought he…” The redhead stuttered in disbelief before she continued. “How could there be someone else?!”

“I don’t know either. We have to tell the others about this.” Hiccup said as he crouched down and touched some of the fallen snow.

 

“This is definitely not Jack.” The brunet said in a tone that left no room for argument.

 

“Ho-ho—HOLD UP!! What do you guys mean you can tell?! Although I hate to say it, Merida’s right. I’m the only one who can do something like this!!” Jack couldn’t help but be shocked about this too.

 

WHO ELSE WAS CAPABLE OF DOING THIS?

 

“We are spring and fall Jack. We should know better than anyone how your snow is supposed to be like.” Rapunzel answered worryingly.

“I guess we should let Jack slide out of this one Merida. It’s not him.” Hiccup said as he looked at the redhead.

 

“Are you sure about this Haddock?” The brunet gave a nod. Merida sighed before she sheepishly faced Jack. She clearly looked uncomfortable, which made Jack smile inwardly.

 

“I’m…” The redhead sighed out. “Look… I’m… sorry if I…”

 

The winter spirit smiled and held out his hand. He knew Merida really didn’t like to be vocal with these things. Her flaming ego was quite hard to douse.

 

Merida smiled (a bit) before she shook Jack’s hand. Despite their bickering, she was glad that Jack understood.

 

 

“So what now?” The winter spirit said as he looked at Hiccup.

“We’ll have to fix this up…”

The other three stood in silence thinking of their own ideas while waiting for Hiccup’s answer.

 

 

“Like what Merida said earlier, Jack? Can you try stopping the snowfall?”

“I’ll try Hic.” The winter spirit answered before he waved his staff. The snowfall only lessened, but didn’t disappear completely.

 

“This feels strange…” Jack mused. It was a bit weird if the winter weather he was supposed to embody was also affected by someone else.

 

“I figured. Merida, can you come with me? We’ll try to dissipate the clouds causing this. Once we’re done, Rapunzel, try to turn things back to the way it was before.” Hiccup readied the flaps of his flight suit. He looked at Merida and gave a nod before the duo called out:

 

“Wind!!” The two flew up to the overcast.

 

 

After a few moments, the snow had stopped, and the clouds were slowly dissipating. As the sun’s hot rays began peeking through, the snow cover began to melt. The melting snow revealed the dying plants that were clearly shocked by the sudden onset of cold weather. The blonde spirit sat on the ground and let her golden hair touched the surface.

 

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

 

On cue, the spring spirit’s hair gave off a golden glow as she began to sing. The yellow glow touched the ground and spread throughout the melting snow.

 

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates’ design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine…_

When she was done, the snowy landscape turned into a desert once more, with the flora and earth back to the way they were before, and that meant the sweltering heat too which means…

 

“Ah!! So hot!! ” Jack cried in discomfort.

 

“What’s the matter Frost? Can’t handle a bit of heat?”

 

The duo turned to find that Merida and Hiccup were already done and back on the ground, with the redhead sporting a smug expression.

“Can we get out of here already? I feel like I’m going to melt…” He put up the hood of his blue jacket in an attempt to shield his body from the scorching heat.

 

“Alright Jack. Let’s tell the others about this. We’re off to the North Pole.” Hiccup placed a hand on Jack’s back to comfort him somehow.

 

Merida couldn’t help but chuckle at how the normally cocky winter spirit was reduced to a panting teenager trying to shield himself from the heat.

 

“Come on Mer, let’s go.” Rapunzel called out to the summer spirit.

 

 

No response. The redhead seemed frozen as she looked on the horizon.

 

“Merida. Let’s go! I don’t think Jack can stand it much longer…” Hiccup mentioned as he supported the lethargic winter spirit. If the brunet didn’t know any better, he would have thought Jack was having a fever.

 

“Wait. Do you guys feel it?” Merida replied as her gaze remained fixed as she looked on.

 

Rapunzel and Hiccup looked at each other before they stared at the redhead in confusion.

 

“Um… Mer? What do you mean?” The blonde spirit asked.

 

“A chill. I feel a chill coming from over there.” Merida replied as she pointed onward where she was facing.

 

Hiccup couldn’t help but look in disbelief. The desert around them was anything but chilly!

 

“I’ll check it out.” Merida called out to the other three before she flew off to who knows where.

 

“Mer! Where are you going?” Rapunzel shouted.

“Geez… This better be worth it.” Hiccup mentioned in annoyance.

“I hate to ask this Rapunzel, but can you carry Jack? I can’t exactly fly if I’m carrying him on my back.”

“Sure. Here, let me.”

 

 

Jack safely on her back, Rapunzel floated off the ground while waiting for Hiccup to set his flight suit. Hiccup gave a nod before asking the wind to carry them both.

 

 

They soon found the red-haired spirit crouching down not too far from them. Thinking she’s in trouble, the duo quickly landed right beside her (Hiccup was still practicing his flight suit, so he landed a bit roughly).

 

:”Mer!! What’s wrong?” Rapunzel rushed to Merida’s side, only to be silence by her raised hand.

“Look at this.” Merida said as she held up some sand in her hand. Rapunzel held out her hand and Merida handed her the sand.

 

The spring spirit’s eyes widened in surprise. She called Hiccup over to see it too.

 

“I think Jack’s going to pass out soon.” Hiccup sighed out as he glanced over at the winter spirit breathing heavily on Rapunzel’s back.

“He’s still as cold as ever. It’s actually strange seeing him like this…” Rapunzel mentioned.

 

The autumn spirit bent over and touched the sand.

 

_Huh?_

“It’s… cold?” The brunet commented as he felt the sand. Sand in the desert is supposed to be hot, not the opposite.

 

“We’re close. Whoever did this, he must be the one behind that snowstorm.”

“I’m pretty sure Jack would appreciate one right now.” Hiccup said with a clenched smile as he looked with worry at the winter spirit.

 

 

“Let’s wrap this up. We’ll see what’s waiting at the end of this trail. Follow me.” Merida motioned to the blonde and brunet before she ran off to follow the trail of cold sand.

 

 

Hiccup only face-palmed in frustration. True, he was curious too but with Jack clenching his teeth in discomfort he really hoped this was worth the trouble.

 

 

 

 

_So… cold…_

Even as the hot desert wind blew, a certain dark-haired teenager was shivering from the cold. He couldn’t even look on properly anymore because ice was encrusting his eyes, and he could barely move his legs that were freezing from the cold he was feeling.

 

 

A few days earlier, Danny had brushed off the chill as a bug, and thought that it will just go away.

 

 

It didn’t, and with each passing day the chill got colder and colder. He even went as far as toasting himself in the midday sun to try and relieve the cold, but it barely helped. The bittersweet part was he finally got some people to notice his presence, but not in the way he wanted. The chill that always came with him lowered the temperature of any place he tried to seek warmth on. He literally unnerved any person near him due to the cold he was causing. The ghosts he met weren’t exactly helpful either, not that they knew what to make of his condition, so he couldn’t blame them either.

 

 

The last straw was two days ago, when he touched a plant by accident. The poor thing was instantly frozen and encased in ice, leaving Danny afraid of what might happen if he had touched something else. He instantly ran off to nowhere and tried avoiding anyone contact with anyone or anything as much as he could.

 

 

 

He thought he found the perfect place when he found the barren hot desert. No one would go here unless they were crazy or had a death wish, and Danny wasn’t so sure he could tell the difference with his current situation. Although the desert heat helped by day, the frigidness by night only worsened the cold and he couldn’t even fly for a few minutes in his ghost-form before the icicles growing on his body weighed him down because he was so darn cold.

 

 

He literally was knocked out cold the last night both from the chill and the pain he felt every time he fell from trying to take off.

 

 

 

When he had woken up, he wondered if he was dreaming, because instead of a desert, what greeted him was snow, and it was falling heavily all around him.

 

Had this been last winter he would have happily built a snowman or threw snowballs at anyone who came along for his amusement. However, the cold he was feeling only worsened when he saw the white ground.

 

He didn’t mean it, but he had a feeling he was the one to blame for the sudden snow. His guilt only worsened when he saw the freezing vegetation and the dead animals unlucky to be caught in the sudden cold.

 

_I have to… get out of here…_

His brain was having the worst brain freeze it could get, and Danny didn’t care how his limbs became really stiff or how droopy his eyes were getting from the cold.

 

 

 

It took him a while to realize the snow had stopped, and the sun’s rays began peeking through the clouds. However, by that time his teeth were chattering and his whole body was shivering. He wasn’t even sure if his eyes were fooling him when he saw a golden glow covering the snowy ground or if he was hallucinating when the desert turned back to normal.

 

 

The sweltering heat helped his limbs loosen up a bit, but the raven was unaware of it as the chill overloaded his senses.

 

 

“Mer!! Wait up!!” Rapunzel called out to the redhead ahead of her. It was hard trying to run after someone while carrying a person on your back. The wind blew behind her back and helped her run along, with Hiccup running beside her.

 

“Ever heard of a tailwind?” Hiccup panted out.

“Thanks Hic!” Rapunzel shouted back.

 

 

“Huh?”

Danny looked back when he thought he heard a voice. Although still a bit far, he could see someone in the distance running to his direction.

 

 

Red hair… red hair...

 

 

_OH CRUD!!!_

Memories of his not so pleasant encounter a year ago with the flame dame and her icy boyfriend flashed in his freezing head.

 

He looked back to make sure.

_It was her! Of course! How fitting for her to be in the desert!_ Danny joked inwardly.

This was no joke though. He was in big trouble if she found out he was the one who caused the earlier snow, or worse, if she knew he was the one who blasted her off with a ghost ray.

 

_She’d probably roast me alive._

On second thought, that didn’t so bad considering the cold he was feeling.

 

_Darn it Danny! Keep it together!_

He made himself turn invisible in the hope that the oncoming fiery spirit would pass by without noticing him.

 

He found his hopes dashed when the ground below him was covered in ice. The raven’s eyes grew wide with panic when he found that his earlier trail was marked with bits of melting ice.

 

_She… No… THEY ARE FOLLOWING ME!!_

Danny panicked when he saw the red-hair was accompanied by three other people. He didn’t even bother checking them out because the summer spirit was gaining on her.

 

Keeping up his invisibility, he tried running but only managed to run a short distance before his feet slipped on the ice below him.

 

 

_CRUD!!_

He crawled over to a nearby bush to hide from his pursuers, but the ice slowly freezing the bush was betraying his presence.

 

He was about to run again when the cold came back with a vengeance that literally crippled his legs.

 

 

“See? I told you guys!! I’ll find out who did this. Stay back. I’ll handle this.”

 

_That voice… Oh no. She was close._

Everything was suddenly a tense quiet, and if the cold didn’t bother him so much, he’d probably realize he was breathing heavily not only from the cold.

 

 

Not too far away, Merida readied her bow and arrow. She did not know who or what she was dealing with, so better stick to the side of caution as she followed the trail of ice, slowly getting closer to her quarry.

It might have been silent, but Danny could sense her coming.

 

 

It might have been desperation, but he ended up looking at the sky and wished for only one thing…

 

_Someone… Anyone… Please help me…_

The raven gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. There was no way out. He’ll be found. He’ll be---

 

Despite the closed lids, he felt a glow in his face. Opening his eyes, he found that his jeans pocket was glowing a strange blue. The raven dug his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He had almost forgotten about it, but looking back then, when he first awoke back at Daniel’s grave, the strange scroll was buried with him too.

 

He opened the glowing scroll only to be faced by the same eerie green paper littered with purple doors and weird landscapes.

 

_Help…_

The raven’s vision was blurring that he didn’t notice the scroll in front of him tracing out a path in the eerie landscape it embodied.

 

 

 

Merida was only a few steps away from the frozen bush when he heard a scream before the bush shook and some dust blasted her face. The redhead wasn’t expecting it but she soon realized as the dust cleared.

 

“He escaped!!”

 

Merida angrily paced to the frozen bush only to find no one was hiding, but the ice underneath was fresh. She tried sensing for the chill again but it was gone.

 

“Damn it!!”

 

She unwittingly burned the ground in frustration. On the good side, it defrosted the frozen bush.

 

 

“Let’s go already. We can’t make Jack stay any longer.” Hiccup sighed out.

 

“Next time HE’S NOT GETTING AWAY!!!”

 

 

Danny was shouting at the top of his lungs as he grabbed on for dear life at the glowing scroll in his hand. He didn’t know this thing actually did something…

 

Until now.

 

The glowing scroll flew and dragged him towards a rock arch in the desert. The way they were flying, Danny was pretty sure that if it didn’t slow down he’d smack the rock head-on.

 

They showed no sign of slowing down and Danny couldn’t help but close his eyes to brace for the impact. Unknown to him, two green wisps that looked like ghosts swirled in the rock arch before it turned into a glowing green ghost portal that swallowed the raven boy and the scroll in his hands before the portal disappeared into oblivion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urggh... Brace yourselves... Enrollment is coming.
> 
> For me anyway... Sigh...
> 
> For those of you still in their vacations, make the most out of it guys! See you next chapter! And about Danny, someone WILL help him, but it's not who you think... Wanna make a guess?
> 
> Credits to http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mandymoore/healingincantation.html for Rapunzel’s song. XD


	14. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This kid is unbelievable" -Pitch Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo!! Classes are in full swing!! Thanks for the kudos and comments everyone!! I'm sorry if updating's a bit too slow but hey! Better late than never (says me the latecomer... -_- )!! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I guess it should be enough for now. I hope you guys enjoy!!

“I can’t believe I’m doing this… I am not a babysitter!!” An angry voice huffed out. It belonged to a tall dark figure that was currently stoking the flames below a cauldron filled with hot water.

 

“Heck!! I don’t even have time for you!! Freeze ahead for all I care!”

 

_That damn Man in the Moon. What the heck is he thinking?!_

__

Was this payback for the little “trouble” he gave Hiccup a year ago?If it was, he sure was regretting it already. The dark figure’s golden eyes glared in annoyance at the sleeping form of the black-haired teen soaking in the hot waters of HIS BATH TUB.

 

What? A spirit can’t enjoy an occasional dip in his own lair?

 

The dark figure’s head still throbbed in pain. That dang kid came out of nowhere and fell at him. YES. THAT RAVEN TEEN LITERALLY FELL ON HIM RIGHT ON HIS HEAD WHILE HE WAS BUSY MINDING HIS OWN BUSINESS!!

 

_A few hours earlier…_

 

He finally found a good place to hide. This place was perfect. The forest was big enough that it had a lot of shadows to hide into, but unlike other places, this woodland was close to a town, which meant more people could visit the forest, which meant…

 

More chances of scaring people.

 

Oh… How he missed the feeling of people actually fearing him! What made it easier to spook the unwary travelers in these woods was the fact that people believed this place was haunted, and they even went as far as naming the nearby lake “Lake Eerie”. Human superstitions can be a wonderful “motivator”if you do it right….

 

It didn’t take much to make someone release the fear he needed to keep himself alive.

 

Well… Just barely alive. 

 

It was a bit pathetic really. He could not risk getting out of Lake Eerie lest the Guardians would find him and he’ll be forced to hide again. Well, technically he was still hiding, but a haunted forest’s a lot better than the cramped shadows beneath a child’s bed. The only real dangers he should watch out for here were the seasons, since they were practically obliged to help nature move along, and his hiding place was quite the forest.

 

 

Among the four though, who he really had to be careful about was the auburn spirit of autumn. Jack Frost loved playing with kids so he wouldn’t hang around here for long. Merida preferred the open but she occasionally treks through the trees. Rapunzel loved walking through the woods and bringing vibrant colors wherever she goes, but the spring spirit was easily spooked by creepy forests. Hiccup though… HICCUP JUST HAS TO BE GROUNDED AND UNABLE TO FLY. He had to come near the vicinity of any nook and cranny of whatever place he visited to make sure it was ready for winter, and what made it worse was he was fearless, and loved exploring no matter how forbidding the landscape.

 

He was the greatest danger to his hiding place, so can you blame it if his nightmares attacked him?

 

He can’t exactly kill the autumn spirit any more than he could kill the Sandman. But he could make sure he was knocked out of action for quite a while by trapping him in his own nightmares while dumping him off somewhere FAR from here.

 

He was so close to doing it too, if it wasn’t for that punk whitehaired ghost kid who had the nerve to protect Hiccup from the nightmares. Now that was something that he totally didn’t expect, but he was a good distraction, and gave enough time for him to fall back in the shadows as the other three seasons came to Hiccup’s side.

 

It might have been foolish to have attacked the autumn spirit, since he was forced to lay low a bit until the initial tension was gone. He didn’t know what became of the ghost kid after that, not that he cared. Ghosts were a nuisance anyway…

 

 

Yep!! For a rare moment in his thousand year old life as the spirit of fear, fate was finally being kind to him by giving him the perfect place.

 

 

“Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!”

 

He didn’t even have time to react when something heavy, hard and soaking wet fell right on his head, causing the spirit to wince in pain as glared at the culprit:

 

It was a young teenage boy. He was shivering badly, and if he wasn’t mistaken, ice was slowly freezing the teen’s whole body. The teen weakly opened his eyes and stared… STARED RIGHT AT HIM!!

 

“He--help--me-me…” The teen then fainted.

 

The teen before him looked strangely familiar… Where had he seen him before?

 

A glowing scroll slipped out of the teen’s hands before it floated on its own and fit snugly on the boy’s pocket.

 

What happened next was all a blur except that in the end, he found himself in his dark lair carrying an icy teenager, which got the attention of the lair’s other occupants. They brayed in confusion at why their creator had brought a boy with him.

 

_Shut it and help me._

 

The dark spirit and his nightmares wasted no time in getting some hot water ready for his unexpected guest, who was slowly freezing the floor around him. After getting the tub filled with hot water, he removed the teen’s clothing and made him soak in the steaming water.

 

The dark spirit could only look in disbelief when at that instant the teen froze all the water inside the tub, encasing the teenage boy in ice. He flipped the tub on its side, making the frozen block with the teen inside slide out of the tub.

 

“Get me some more water!!” On cue, the nightmares flew off, leaving behind the fear spirit and the freezing teen.

 

He conjured black sand in his arms which morphed into a giant ice pick. He struck it down the block of ice, shattering it and releasing the shivering boy inside. The dark spirit leaned down to see the teen was still shaking.

 

He was about to pick the boy up and put him back in the tub when he noticed the boy’s body was covered in scars, and one giant scar in particular ran through the whole width of his chest.

 

_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THIS KID?!_

He was about to place the teen back in the tub but his hands flinched the moment he touched the boy’s skin. He was still very cold, but more importantly, he felt something else…

 

Something very familiar…

 

He sensed the Man in the Moon in the boy.

 

_This kid… is a new guardian?!_

__

The fear spirit stepped back. This was…

 

_Is he going to be one of them?_

_Will he be the one to force me to hide again?_

_I... I don’t wanna hide again. I’m tired of hiding in the shadows._

Black sand formed in his right hand, which turned into a knife. The fear spirit’s golden eyes bore with murderous intent at the shivering boy lying on the ground.

__

_He’s going to be my demise. He’s going to ruin it all again. He will be just like every other guardian. None of them understand, and none of them ever will. Fear will always be their enemy… I will always be their enemy._

_I’m not going to let Manny and his guardians push me off again._

His hand was shaking as he walked closer to the boy. He kneeled down, and raised his right hand with the black knife poised to strike the boy’s chest.

 

_I’m sorry kid. But you’re gonna have to go. We will be enemies anyway, so there’s no point in helping you. I’ll spare you the trouble of a painful death, so I’ll do it quick._

He swung down his right hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dark spirit was breathing heavily. The knife stopped just before it was about to slice the boy’s skin.

 

_What’s wrong?! Move!!_

 

His mind was torn between completing the act or stopping it entirely.

 

_Why are you hesitating? It’s for his own good. IT’S FOR MY OWN GOOD!! Just one swing and I’ll be free!!_

_He didn’t do anything to you!! If you want to do it, do it to the other guardians, not him!!_

_He’ll eventually be like them!! What do you want me to do huh? Let him go?! Don’t you want your freedom? If you let him be, he’ll gang up with the guardians and force you to hide again! Do you want that?_

_You don’t even know who he is and you think you know what he’ll do? Maybe he’ll be different!!! Maybe he’ll understand!!_

_Huh? Are you crazy?!!, You’ve hoped the same thing with every guardian Manny has ever chosen, and what did they to you? They considered you as a menace to children!! How many guardians are there again? There are eight of them, and not one of them likes you! They hate you!! They will never be different, and they’ll never understand!!!_

_Aren’t you afraid of being alone forever? What if he’ll be the one to believe in you?! If you get rid of him, you will never know how things turn out!!_

The spirit’s breathing became more ragged as his thoughts continued to fight.

 

But he knew the answer…

 

 

He shouted in agony as he raised the knife again…

 

_You’ll regret this._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

And threw it off to a nearby wall where the black knife shattered to oblivion.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this… I am not a babysitter!!” An angry voice huffed out. It belonged to a tall dark figure that was currently stoking the flames below a cauldron filled with hot water.

 

“Heck!! I don’t even have time for you!! Freeze ahead for all I care!”

 

_That damn Man in the Moon. What the heck is he thinking?!_

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

The teenage boy slept soundly in the warm bath. At least this time he wasn’t shivering, and had been sleeping for a bit. He didn’t freeze the water like earlier, but the bath waters cooled faster than normal, so the fear spirit was stuck with having to replace some of the water to keep the bath warm.

 

_Urghh… What hit me?_

“I’m the Bogeyman for crying out loud!! I should not be doing this!!”

 

_Who… is that?_

“This better be worth it… Ouch!!” The voice winced in pain.

 

_I feel warm._

_What happened to me?_

_Is this water?_

_WHAT THE?! AM I NAKED?!_

 

In the tub, the teen was regaining consciousness. He felt someone approaching and opened his eyes just a tiny bit.

 

_Geez!! Does this guy live in a cave?_ Danny thought as he saw the guy’s white complexion that made his dark hair and black nightgown stand out even more. His golden eyes carried an annoyed expression as he added another batch of hot water in the tub. As if sensing that he was staring, the dark guy glanced at him.

 

 

The raven teen waited for the sound of fading footsteps before he opened his eyes again.

 

_Where the heck am I? This place is so dull…_

 

Not much can be seen since practically the only light was coming from the fire nearby, but the raven teen could make out something that looked like giant birdcages hanging from the ceiling. There wasn’t much else to see really.

 

_The guy does live in a cave… At least he knows how to make fire._

 

Danny laughed inwardly at the thought of his helper being a caveman. The sound of boiling water got the teen’s attention. He sensed that the guy earlier was still there so, as silent as he can, the black-haired teen sat up in the tub and stared at the tall dark guy in front of the boiling cauldron.

 

_Oh great. A wizard. I can’t decide if caveman was better._

 

The fear spirit felt that he was being watched, so he sharply turned to find the teen was awake and was watching him while leaning on the tub. Blue eyes met golden ones, and the two stared at each other for a while before the teen asked:

 

“Are you a wizard? You do look the part. What are you making?”

 

The dark figure remained silent, but Danny could see the slight twitch of annoyance in his eye.

 

_This will be fun._

 

He was beginning to regret helping the kid. Seriously!! Even the guardians get a bit freaked out when he shows himself, yet this stupid kid, of all things, thinks he’s a wizard?! Slenderman might have been a better answer!

 

“Are you deaf or something? I’m right here! Hello!” The raven teen waved his hands behind his ears.

 

“Get out.” The fear spirit spat out.

“Which way is out? I can’t see anything in here.”

The spirit’s eyes glared at him.

“Geez, take it easy okay? I was only joking. Do you know where my clothes are?”

 

The spirit merely walked away into the darkness. Danny gave out a sigh before he looked around. His clothes were a few steps away from the tub.

 

 

 

 

 

After he had changed into his clothes, he finally got a proper glance of where he was. Light was barely illuminating the place, and shadows mostly covered everything. Other than a flight of stairs ( _Definitely not caveman… _)__ , some weird bridge in the middle of the “cave”( _What’s it even for?_ ), giant birdcages that dangled from the ceiling ( _Those things are big enough for an ostrich!! _)__ , and stone pillars that supported the entire place, it was as bleak as it can be. Danny didn’t mind though. A year of mingling with ghosts can get you used real quick to the best hiding/haunting places.

 

“Had your fun? Now get out.” A voice suddenly spat out at him.

To the fear spirit’s surprise, the raven teen just casually turned to him, seemingly unfazed by his sudden intrusion.

“Great! I was looking for you. First things first!”

The teen held out his hand while looking expectantly at the dark spirit. The other only looked at it in confusion.

“In case you don’t know, here’s my way of saying thanks. I owe you one.” Danny smiled at him.

The spirit seemed frozen stiff for a moment before he turned his back on the teen, refusing to shake his hand.

“I don’t need your gratitude. You’ve given me enough trouble. Leave. NOW.”

“No way.”

 

 

The teen was really getting on the fear spirit’s nerves. He quickly turned around and angrily growled at the darkhaired boy (you know, the same growl Pitch did in the movie to scare a nightmare and turn it to black sand).

 

To the spirit’s annoyance, the teen only chuckled at him before commenting:

“Did you seriously just try to scare me? You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

“Just leave already!! You have no reason to stay here!!”

“I do. I told you that I owe you right? You’re stuck with me until I pay you back.”

 

The spirit had enough. With a snap of his fingers, a few nightmares rushed to where he was. To the dark spirit’s satisfaction, at least this time the boy’s nonchalant expression changed to shock and caution.

 

“You either leave willingly or I’ll make you go!”

“Ho-hold up!! You’re with these guys?! They’re dangerous!!”

“I MADE THEM!! LEAVE!!”

 

What happened next was not both the nightmares and their master expected. The teen just stuck his tongue out on them.

 

“GET HIM OUT!!!” The fear spirit shouted. The nightmares charged at Danny, but to the spirit’s shock, the nightmares cowered at the boy before disintegrating to black sand.

 

“Wha-what did you do?!”

“You know… Those freaky horses have attacked me once before…” The teen began walking towards the dark spirit, his blue eyes wearing a fierce expression. “But they never did again. Wanna know why?”

 

This was NOT HAPPENING. The fear spirit, out of all people, was being forced into a corner by a seemingly ordinary kid! The spirit missed a step and fell on the floor. The raven teen was edging closer as the dark spirit realized a stone pillar was behind him and preventing his retreat.

 

Then suddenly, the boy disappeared. The spirit was breathing heavily, his senses trying to pinpoint where the boy was…

 

 

The teen instantly appeared in front of him, his fierce expression unwavering. Now this was quite a sight. The taller spirit was frozen stiff as the raven boy’s eyes met the spirit’s frightened golden ones.

 

“That’s right!! You know badness when you see it!! That’s how you scare someone!!” The dark-haired teen joyously declared.

After a few breaths, a ghost of a smile was on the fear spirit’s face.

 

 

_This kid is unbelievable._

The raven held out his hand again.

 

“I’m Danny. Your turn.”

The spirit looked away, disappointing the teen.

 

 

 

 

“Pitch Black. I’m Pitch Black.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends, is how to scare the monster beneath your bed. XD


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new figure appears before the Seasons and Pitch Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I have no excuse for my very late update. It's been two months... Really? Time flies when school work is busy choking down your schedule, but I guess I'll have to learn to manage my time better. Sigh... I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, and I hope I could make it up to you somehow. Hopefully, this longer chapter will be enough to keep you guys entertained until the next update. I know the formatting's weird... Remind me to change my Writer Program, since somehow it doesn't work well with copying and pasting in AO3... -_-
> 
> As always, I'm thankful for all the Kudos and Comments! I highly appreciate them! :D I hope everyone had a nice Halloween!!

“Pitch Black. I’m Pitch Black.”

 

The raven teen looked at him for a moment then smiled mischievously.

“Really? Your skin’s even paler than mine! Bet yours is even whiter than Snow White!”

 

Pitch glared at the smirking teen before he morphed into a shadow and disappeared in the darkness of his lair.

 

“Hey! What’s the deal!”

“You do not want to mess with me. Don’t you know who am I?!” The shadows answered back to the teen.

“Um… You’re Pitch Black?” Danny answered nonchalantly.

 

__Dang that kid!! Why aren’t you afraid?!_ _

 

“I am the monster beneath your bed!! I am the Bogeyman!!” The shadows morphed into a silhouette of a creature with razor sharp teeth and claws.

“AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!!”

On cue, the shadowy creature rushed at the strangely calm Danny, whose eyes even looked as if they were challenging the shadows and said “Come and get me if you can!!”

 

The shadow landed on the teen’s shadow before black tendrils quickly rose up from it and began wrapping itself around the teen’s limbs, effectively binding him and dragging him to the ground. Pitch smiled as he felt the raven start to give off a slight hint of fear.

 

__Yeah! That will teach him to be afraid!_ _

__

“Wait!! What are you doing?!” The teen was struggling to set himself free, but the shadows were persistent and tried to drag him down even further.

“I know you’re afraid… Just give in already. You aren’t as brave as you think.”

Danny clenched his teeth and gathered his strength, but the shadows continued binding him. His feet was already swallowed by the shadows, and now his knees are beginning to be dragged in too.

 

“If you won’t leave here on your own, then I’ll make you. You can’t escape now. I’ll make it so you’ll never find me again.”

“Heh!! Good luck with that!!” The teen mocked at the shadow before he closed his eyes and focused.

 

On cue, the teen turned invisible, but the shadows that seemingly held on to thin air was still preventing Danny’s escape.

“Are you stupid? Being invisible will do nothing!!” The shadow’s voice was laced with mockery.

“But this will!” The teen shot back.

 

The black tendrils suddenly lost their grip, shocking the shadowy figure.

Not too far away, the teen reappeared, a smirk clear on his face.

The shadows roared before rushing off to the teen again, but it narrowly missed when the teen became invisible again.

The shadow literally growled in frustration. That kid was one slippery eel!!

 

“Boo!” The teen’s voice held a bit of laughter, almost as if this was a game for him.

 

__This isn’t a game!!_ _

 

The shadow turned back to find the teen standing there expectantly. The shadow rushed at him again, but this time, Danny wasn’t planning on escaping. 

 

The shadows almost touched the raven before he suddenly jumped and did the most unexpected thing Pitch could ever imagine.

 

Danny rode on the shadow and looked like he was having the time of his life!

 

“You little pest!! Get off me!”

“You’re no fun… But I guess playtime’s over. I’m getting tired.”

“You bet you are!!” The shadow’s tendrils began binding the teen again, but this time however, the teen didn’t struggle.

 

__He’s finally getting the message!_ _

 

Pitch was focused on finally getting rid of the teen that he almost didn’t notice the teen’s right hand glow ghastly green before it phased through the shadow.

 

“Gotcha!!” The teen joyously announced.

“What are you?!”

 

Impossible. There’s no way. How is he doing this?! Never in Pitch’s life had he encountered someone that was able to grasp him from the shadows before! He could feel himself getting pulled by Danny’s hand.

 

The Bogeyman’s hand that was grasped by Danny was the first to be pulled out before Pitch’s head followed suit. Danny had pulled Pitch halfway out of the shadows before the raven brought Pitch’s eyes at eye level and said in a smug tone:

 

“I win.”

“You wish!!” Pitch spat back at the raven teen. Admittedly, Pitch was still weak at this time, but if only more people feared, he would have given kid a run for his money… or so Pitch thought.

 

The shadow dissipated, and the duo fell a bit uncomfortably on the floor.

 

__I can’t waste any more of my powers on this brat. Ah… that reminds me._ _

 

It was almost nighttime. The time when the shadows began to extend, and eventually gave way to the darkness of the night. A time when things bump and make scary noises in the dim… Yes. It was the prime time for scaring people.

 

 _ _It’s feeding time.__  Pitch inwardly smiled at the thought.

 

“You smile like a creep.”

“Silence. Get out of here already!!”

“Not happening.”

 

The Bogeyman was glaring daggers at the nonchalant Danny.

“Give it a break already…”

Pitch growled in frustration before disappearing into the shadows.

 

“You’re not planning on attacking again are you?” The teen asked with slight wariness.

“I have more important things to attend to than play around with you.” Pitch’s narrowed golden eyes were clear in the darkness.

“Really? Where are you going? Can I tag along?” Danny asked excitedly.

 

To the raven’s dismay, the golden eyes merely disappeared, and Pitch slipped out of his lair.

 

“I’ll be exploring your cave if that’s okay?!” The teen shouted from inside.

Pitch couldn’t help but glare at the hole that marked the entrance to his lair. If that kid kept being so loud, it won’t be long before the Guardians get wind of this! Oh sure, he was extra careful this time by making sure his lair was below some dense undergrowth and thick forest canopy… It was unlikely that anyone would venture here, much less find his lair camouflaged by all that vegetation. But…

 

 

“HELLO?!! ARE YOU STILL HERE?!” Danny’s loud voice echoed to the entrance.

 

Right now, Pitch was already regretting taking the kid to his lair.

 

“ **SHUT YOUR YAP ALREADY!! JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT!!** ” Pitch angrily shouted back. He shouted so loud that all birds in the vicinity flew away.

 

__Great. Once I’m done feeding I’LL MAKE SURE YOU WON’T EVEN SEE ME AGAIN YOU DARN BRAT!!_ _

 

At last… It was silent. It was already sunset, and taking advantage of the shadows as cover, he drew closer near his feeding ground… The campsite.

 

 

It hadn’t been a five minutes since Pitch got out of his lair yet Danny was already bored out of his mind. Having nothing to do, he decided to kill his boredom by exploring the place. It didn’t matter if it was quite a dim place. Ghosts love hiding in the dark, and the place was quite the hiding place and Danny was well… a “ghost” so…

 

Rule No. 1 of Haunting: Know your haunting place. Find out if there are “others” with you.

 

“I know you guys are in there! Don’t even try anything funny!!” Danny called out.

 

Somewhere in the shadows, the yellow eyes and their brays betrayed the nightmares’ presence. There was no need however for the warning. The nightmares were content watching the raven from the dark corners of the lair, and really, they wouldn’t risk attacking again the strange teen.

 

Among the things that first got Danny’s attention when he first woke up was the giant birdcages and that weird bridge/arch in the middle of the lair a bit higher up from the ground.

 

__That bridge definitely needs checking…_ _

 

But how was he supposed to go up? His ghostly form won’t be till a bit later, and his boredom was limiting his patience.

 

“Oh yeah! That’ll do!” Danny cried in relief as he saw some stairs leading up to the bridge.

 

After some time, he finally managed to climb all the way up. It was still a bit far off, but the teen could clearly make out that something was glowing in the middle of the bridge despite the dimness.

 

“I wonder what that is…”

 

As Danny walked ever closer, he noticed that the glowing object was actually some sort of globe  that was littered with shining dots. Upon closer inspection, it was a miniature version of the Earth, and each island and continent was littered with shining dots that seemingly twinkled.

 

“What’s this?” Danny was clearly befuddled at the display in front of him.

“You guys know anything about this?” The raven called out to the nightmares still watching him from the dark.

 

He was met with silence.

 

“Gee. Thanks. Look, I’m sorry if I scared you guys earlier, but you started it!”

 

 

No response.

“Friendly aren’t we?”

 

Seeing that the nightmares had no intention of helping him, Danny only gave out an annoyed sigh.

 

“I guess I’ll ask Mr. Snow White later.” The raven chuckled to himself. At that instant, Danny felt a familiar sensation. Being subject to it every day for a year, he didn’t even budge before the white rings of transformation took over his body and transformed him from the seemingly human kid to a deathly apparition wearing a black cloak that covered his white hair and glowing green eyes.

 

On cue, the nightmares brayed in alarm at the sudden transformation. The cloaked figure responded by turning his head towards their direction. Nothing in figure’s face was visible save for those ghastly green eyes that stared at them intensely.

 

Those eyes are familiar. Those were the very same eyes of the ghost boy that thwarted their master’s plan a year ago. Those fierce eyes were the same eyes they saw for a second when they attacked the raven teen earlier.

 

**Those were the eyes of an enemy.**

 

The nightmares roared furiously before rushing at the ghastly teen.

 

“Now I’m really in trouble.” Danny whispered to himself. Handling two or three nightmares was one thing, but a whole bunch like this? Even with his ghost powers, he was in for a tough fight. He held out his hand to fire a ghost ray at a nightmare before all of them stopped in mid-air. For a second, the nightmares were seemingly paused in front of Danny. The teen’s relief however was only temporary as the nightmares broke from their trance and brayed harshly, but to Danny’s surprise they weren’t attacking him but instead were rushing out to the lair’s exit.

 

 _ _That doesn’t make sense__ … _ _They were clearly going to attack me yet…__

__

Ever curious, Danny flew out to the lair’s exit. 

 

That was when things got even weirder. The nightmares didn’t move like they were trying to flee. In fact, it was the opposite. They were all rushing to a certain direction, but even Danny could see that they moved in formation, almost as if invisible riders were leading the nightmares to a battlefield.

 

They definitely weren’t attacking Danny. Whatever made these nightmares move also piqued the ghastly teen’s interest, so it came as no surprise that he found himself tailing the nightmares. He didn’t have to turn invisible. Danny’s black cloak was already doing a good job of making him blend in the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

__A few minutes earlier_ _

 

__Almost there!!_ _

 

Just some distance away from the camp site, the Bogeyman’s shadow was rushing through a meadow, taking advantage of grassland to hide from view before finally getting to his destination. However, just before he managed to get to the meadow’s edge, a strong gust of wind made the grass blades sway. The sudden movement disoriented the shadow’s course, but as it tried to move again, the wind once again blew so strongly that the shadow was knocked to the ground before it morphed into the form of the tall dark spirit known as Pitch Black.

 

Wind like that wasn’t normal. It was almost as if-

 

“Gotcha.”

 

A few strides away, a silhouette can be seen in front of the Bogeyman. The wind blew again, this time blowing off the clouds covering the night’s full moon in the eastern horizon. As the moonlight crept through the meadow, it became clearer and clearer who the silhouette was:

 

“Hiccup.” Pitch smiled in menace at the defiant teen in front of him. “Did you come back to finish our little session a year ago?”

The autumn spirit’s face contorted in an angry gesture before he reached out his hand and blew a piercing wind at the Bogeyman. Pitch however just changed into a shadow, unaffected by the attack.

 

“Gotcha huh?” The shadow sneered at Hiccup. “How are you going to do that? You cannot beat me Hiccup... I however,” Pitch chuckled before continuing, “CAN BEAT YOU.”

 

The shadow morphed into a creature of claws and sharp teeth before rushing at the autumn spirit.

 

“Flower gleam and glow, Let your powers shine.” A feminine voice sang in the night air. On cue, some grasses in front of Hiccup gave off a yellow glow, which seemingly hurt the attacking shadow and stopped it from charging further. In an attempt to escape, the shadow turned, only to find that the yellow glow was forming a ring in the meadow which effectively trapped the shadow inside it.

 

The shadow growled in anger as it tried to escape the ring of light it was imprisoned in. The yellow glow came from the Rapunzel’s hair. She was sitting on the meadow, allowing her long hair to flow freely to the ground. Apparently, the spring spirit’s hair had been set beforehand to form a ring in the meadow and was camouflaged in the grasses. It was then that Pitch realized. This wasn’t just a random encounter. This was planned!!

 

The Seasons had cornered him!

 

Realizing that the shadows wouldn’t work, the shadow creature morphed into a seething Pitch Black.

“How did you?!” Pitch glared at the autumn spirit in front of him.

“You were careless Pitch. Your nightmares became your downfall. This game of hide and seek is over. You’ve had enough terrorizing this campsite.” Hiccup’s green eyes glared back at the Bogeyman.

 

__Nightmares?! When did they?!_ _

 

Then Pitch realized. It was earlier!! It was when that darn kid named Danny made him spring into action!! When he ordered his nightmares to fetch more water because the darned kid had to freeze the darn bathtub. They must have been followed by the Seasons back to his lair!! The last confirmation they needed was the Bogeyman’s shouting from his outburst earlier.

 

 _ _Just great. THAT KID IS MY DOWNFALL!!__ Pitch was mentally screaming and cursing both the Seasons and Danny.

 

“Don’t even think of running away. We’re watching your every move.” Although unseen, that voice couldn’t be mistaken. It was the icy voice of the winter spirit, Jack Frost.

 

“Oh really Jack?” Pitch mocked as he secretly called forth black sand in his hand. The Bogeyman then summoned a giant black scythe and was set to swing it at Rapunzel. However, just before he could do so, the scythe suddenly disintegrated into black sand, surprising the wielder.

 

“Make a move and I won’t hesitate to do the same to your legs!.” An angry voice called out. Upon closer inspection, an arrow could be seen stuck to the ground after it hit the black scythe.

 

 

Pitch figured he’d have to bide his time, and wait until reinforcements arrive. It won’t be long now…

 

The fear spirit chuckled before replying “For the Guardian of Courage, you’re pathetic in resorting to hiding just to attack me. Are you scared Merida?!”

“You’re one to talk Pitch Black. What? Can’t hide anymore under a lad’s bed?” Merida shot back.

 

Pitch winced in pain as an icy beam struck his legs, encasing it on ice and preventing his escape.

“I wonder who taught you that Jack? Did Merida give you a few lessons? You two are cowards! You’re no better than I am!!”

“It’s over Pitch! You have nowhere to go!” Jack couldn’t help it being angry at the fear spirit mocking them.

“Are you sure Frost? What are you going to do huh? You guys can’t get rid of me! There will always be fear.”

“That’s true, but that doesn’t mean we can’t seal it away.” Hiccup announced at the Bogeyman. Pitch’s eyes widened in surprise. The autumn spirit was wielding dreamsand, intent on sprinkling it to the fear spirit.

 

“Surprised? Sandy let us borrow some to make sure you didn’t cause any more trouble.” Rapunzel’s smug tone matched the smirk on her face.

 

“Really?” Pitch smiled evilly at the spring spirit. “Then what are they doing here?”

 

The nightmares were roaring as they rushed to attack Hiccup and Rapunzel. Hiccup quickly withdrew the sand to keep it safe before commanding the wind to blow at the nightmares. While it only managed to defeat a few of the crazed horses, it was sufficient to knock them back and halt their progress, just enough to…

 

“Jack! Merida!” Hiccup shouted in the night air.

 

The nightmares were still recovering when suddenly out of nowhere blasts of ice and arrows of flames were making a short work of the disabled nightmares. Pitch could only look on in panic as his supposed reinforcements was being defeated so easily.

 

CLANG!! The sound of something metal hitting flesh was the last thing Pitch remembered. He was rendered unconscious by the smack of a frying pan to the back of his head done willingly by a smirking Jack Frost.

 

“I gotta say Rapunzel. Frying pans are great weapons for knocking out people.” Jack smiled at the spring spirit.

“And apparently, spirits too!” Rapunzel joyfully added.

 

Her job done, Merida landed not too far away from where the three seasons were talking.

 

“Your plan worked brilliantly Haddock. I must say I’m amazed at how well you thought this through.” Merida was smiling proudly at the autumn spirit, which caused the latter to blush in embarrassment. He really wasn’t used to being praised, whether in his past life or his current job  as the Spirit of Autumn.

 

“I did… what I… had to do…” Hiccup managed to stutter out.

“Aw, you look cute like that Hiccup.” Rapunzel teased the auburn boy.

 

Even in the moonlight, Hiccup’s face was as red as a tomato.

 

“Someone’s feeling hot. Want me to cool you down Hic?” Jack added with a smirk.

 

“E… Enough already… We have to take care of Pitch before he wakes up again…” The auburn’s voice was cracking and almost inaudible, a testament to his awkwardness at the whole situation.

Realizing Hiccup reached his limit, Rapunzel averted the topic.

 

“Oh right Jack, please give me back my frying pan.”

“I just put it beside you a moment ago.” Jack motioned at a spot just beside the sitting spring spirit. With Pitch unconscious, there was no need anymore to tap on her hair’s powers. Closing her eyes, she let the yellow glow of her hair flicker out until it became normal again. She was about to grab her pan when she noticed it was gone.

 

“Jack, did you get my frying pan again?” Rapunzel asked, an annoyed tone clear in her voice.

“Hey! I placed it over… there…” Jack’s reply was cut short when he noticed the pan wasn’t where he left it.

 

**It was gone!**

 

“Oh there it is!” Rapunzel announced as she pointed a few steps away where her pan was lying innocently in the grass.

“Forgive him Rapunzel. Jack-o here can be really absent-minded that he forgets where he puts his stuff.” Merida chimed in.

“Hey, I’m not that careless!” Jack answered at the smug summer spirit.

“Here we go again…” Hiccup sighed out as he mostly recovered from the earlier awkwardness.

 

Rapunzel only smiled as she heard her friends bantering again in the background before she went off to fetch her pan.

 

She had just picked it up when…

 

A white-gloved hand was clinging on to the pan. Her eyes widening in fear, he noticed that the hand just sprang up from the ground. She didn’t even have time to react before a dark figure phased out of the ground and looked at her while its gloved hand was still grabbing the pan.

 

Green ghastly eyes and an evil grin greeted Rapunzel as the black-hooded figure met her face-to-face.

 

****“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”** **

 

Rapunzel’s scream pierced the stillness of the night, alarming the other three spirits. They quickly rushed over to the blonde’s side to try and calm her down.

 

“What’s wrong Rapunzel?!” Hiccup asked worriedly.

“Did something bite you?!” Jack followed up.

“What happened?!” Merida asked urgently as she tried to calm her hyperventilating friend by rubbing her back.

 

“I… I saw someone. There’s some…body here besides us… It… took my pan.” The blonde spirit managed to breathe out.

 

Hiccup’s eyes widened in realization. “Pitch!”

They’ve left him unguarded!

 

Hiccup’s heart sank when he saw that the Bogeyman’s unconscious figure wasn’t where they left it a few moments ago.

 

The spirits quickly heightened their guard, surrounding the still recovering Rapunzel. Their eyes scanned the meadow around them. There was no one and nothing to be found.

 

“Do you guys think we should split up? We’ll find Pitch better that way.” Jack suggested. Merida couldn’t help but be mad at Jack’s stupid suggestion.

“And what Frost? Leave Rapunzel as the prize?! We don’t even know who or what we’re dealing with!”

“What do we do then? Hiccup?!”

 

Hiccup could only clench his teeth in frustration. Merida was right. They didn’t know who or what they’re dealing with. While being together is more secure, it makes it easier for them to be attacked all at once, but if they split up… Rapunzel’s attacker will have the pleasure of singling out them out and make them more vulnerable to attack.

 

****AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** **

 

Their musings were interrupted when Rapunzel once again screamed. They turned to find the spring spirit unconscious.

 

“Rapunzel?! RAPUNZEL!!?”

“Jack calm down she’s just--” Whatever Merida had to say was cut off by the loud clang of metal before she too dropped unconscious where she stood. Jack and 

Hiccup could only look on in both panic and fear when they saw that just behind Merida, a dark hooded figure was holding Rapunzel’s frying pan.

 

Both boys fought the impulse to back away, refusing to leave their unconscious comrades.

 

“Who--WHO ARE YOU?!” Jack finally had the courage to ask.

 

The black figure made no response, but instead looked at the two of them. Both Jack and Hiccup’s hair stood on end when they saw that inside the hood, green ghastly eyes looked at them with a grin that reminded them of a predator about to finish their prey.

 

Then the figure disappeared.

 

But the two boys knew better. It didn’t escape. It was bound to attack one of them. On instinct, the two stood together with their backs facing each other, both intent on protecting the other from getting hurt.

 

An invisible force hit Hiccup’s leg strongly, making him wince in pain as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

 

“Hiccup!!” Jack quickly spun around to help him, but…

“Jack! BEHIND YOU!!” Hiccup shouted in alarm as he noticed the dark figure reappear behind the frost spirit.

 

Jack didn’t have time to react before the frying pan sent him a throbbing pain and a one-way ticket to dreamland.

 

Hiccup was panting heavily. He was alone, and the dark figure’s eyes were focused on him. The figure then ran to him. On impulse, he held out his hand and blew a piercing wind to the rushing figure, but to his surprise the figure just slipped through the razor wind as if it was nothing.

 

He couldn’t even crawl away since the figure’s knees pinned his legs and prevented his escape. He tried to push away his attacker, but his arms were wrestled down by the figure’s gloved hands.

 

In that state, he was completely vulnerable.

 

Hiccup could only close his eyes and turn his head as he desperately tried to keep his attacker away.

 

“Look at me!”

 

Hiccup wasn’t expecting two things. First, he didn’t expect that his attacker would try and talk to him when it didn’t even talk to his other friends. Second, he didn’t expect the voice to be… worried?

 

Slowly, Hiccup opened his eyes and turned to meet the hooded figure’s face. Hiccup was surprised to find that it wasn’t the same predatory eyes it showed earlier, but eyes that showed genuine worry over… him?

 

__Odin tell me what’s going on…_ _

__

__“__ Are you okay? I’m sorry if I scared you earlier. I just wanted to take care of the bad guys.”

 

Hiccup couldn’t believe it. His attacker was actually apologetic of what it did?! And…

 

“They… they aren’t bad guys… They’re my friends…” was the auburn boy’s weak reply.

The figure’s eyes widened in response.

“Yeah… I guess so…”

Either Hiccup was imagining things or his attacker’s voice just showed a hint of sadness.

 

“Uhhhh…” Merida was moaning in pain as she was regaining consciousness. The dark figure quickly let go of Hiccup and looked at the auburn boy for one last time before disappearing into thin air.

 

 

“Uuhh… Damn it. I was done in. You too Hiccup?”

With everything that just happened, all that Hiccup could manage to reply was:

 

“Ye--yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uurrghh…” The Bogeyman was regaining consciousness, and Pitch felt like he just had the worst hangover he ever felt in his entire life. He was lying in a makeshift mat made of grass leaves, which made the dark spirit sit up in alarm.

He was back in his lair, almost as if nothing ever happened… Save for the fact that the frying pan’s earlier hit still throbbed in the back of his head. The fear spirit could only ponder in confusion as to how he was back in his lair when earlier the Seasons were intent on putting him away for good.

 

“Sorry if the bed’s a bit itchy, I had to hurry.”

 

Pitch’s musings was broken by a… familiar voice in the darkness. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!!”

The voice chuckled a bit.

“What are you laughing at?!” Pitch stood up in defiance, his voice held clear annoyance.

“You’d think someone who lives in a cave would easily notice if someone else was hiding in their own place… Guess I was wrong.”

 

The spirit’s head turned to where the voice came from. At first glance, it really seemed that there was no one in there. But if one looked hard enough, a barely discernible silhouette can be seen camouflaged in the shadows.

 

“Who are you?! How did you come here?!”

 

The figure started walking slowly toward the dark spirit. The figure had a human shape, but the silhouette’s black hooded cloak masked any other distinguishing feature. Pitch’s eyes widened in panic when he saw that the figure wasn’t anyone he recognized.

“Hmmm… To answer your question, I remember someone named Pitch Black taking me here.”

“Da--Danny?!” Pitch stuttered out in confusion.

“Am I?” The figure replied ominously. The figure faced the dark spirit, Pitch’s golden eyes seeing a ghastly green pair of eyes and a mischievous smile.

 

“You-You’re not him!! What-- what did you do to him?! Where is he? Who are you?!” The Danny he knew had blue eyes and dressed like a typical human kid. 

This person… looked more like Death.

The figure’s expression changed to a challenging smirk.

“Guess.” 

 

Pitch clenched his teeth, trying to think of a way to get out of his current situation.

 

“Don’t even think about escaping. Even if you hide, I’ll find you. You’re not the only one who knows his way in the dark.” The fear spirit’s body shivered at the intensity of the figure’s gaze.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

“I win. Again.” The figure sighed out to himself. It raised its arm to remove the black hood covering its head, revealing a young ghostly teen with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

__

__Ja--Jack Frost? No…_ _

 

Pitch’s eyes widened in both surprise and anger as he realized who/what the figure was.

“You--you’re a ghost!!” 

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” Danny’s voice dripped in sarcasm.

“You have no business being here!! Haunt some place else!!” Pitch spat at the ghostly teen.

“Hold on. You don’t recognize who I am?!” The white-haired teen stared at the spirit in confusion.

“I don’t give a damn about you and your kind. Unless you want to be hurt, you’ll leave now.” The fear spirit’s voice and eyes were seething anger and hatred at Danny.

 

__My… My kind?_ _

__

The fear spirit faltered when he saw white-haired teen’s furious expression. It was only a split-second before the ghostly teen tackled the fear spirit strongly,

effectively pinning Pitch against the lair’s wall. Despite Pitch being a good height taller than the ghost teen, it was pretty pathetic sight to see the fear spirit being choked by the ghost teen’s right arm. Danny had taken the liberty of floating off the ground to meet the frightened spirit’s eyes head on.

 

“Look here Snow White.” The teen’s angry eyes and venom-laced voice were boring holes into Pitch’s defiance. “I don’t give a damn about what you think of me, but if you include other ghosts in your petty hatred,”

The ghostly teen raised his glowing left hand at the spirit’s neck. “ ** **I’ll end you. Got that?!**** ”

 

Many years of hearing the Guardians’ threats against him paled in comparison to the intensity of the white-haired teen’s warning, and Pitch found himself nodding unwittingly.

 

The teen’s expression softened a bit before he freed the dark spirit from his grasp, leaving Pitch wheezing on the ground and trying to catch his breath.

 

“Yo--you’re---insane.” Pitch wheezed out as he stood up.

“If that’s how I get my thanks for saving you, then you’re welcome.” Danny shot back sarcastically. The ghost teen was floating off the ground, his face just at Pitch’s height. His arms were crossed in clear disapproval.

“Sa--saving me?” Pitch stuttered out.

“Yeah genius! Who saved you from those four freaks earlier?!” Danny waved his arms in frustration.

Pitch’s eyes widened in shock.

“You managed to beat them?! All on your own?!” The spirit cried out in disbelief.

The ghostly teen smirked in response.

 

“I guess that makes us even for saving me earlier.” Danny breathed out, his body finally relaxing from his earlier outburst.

“I--I saved you?” Pitch voiced out in puzzlement. Admittedly, he didn’t recall saving anyone other than Danny, and Danny looks nothing like this ghost kid.

 

“Maybe this should clear it up.” The ghost teen announced. He ceased floating and stood on the ground. For a moment the two just stared at each other, Danny waiting for the other’s reaction and Pitch waiting for something to happen.

 

 _ _This feeling… The sun must be rising already.__  

 

A flash of light temporarily illuminated Pitch’s lair as the white rings of transformation passed through the ghost teen’s body, transforming him from the snow-haired teen to the raven teen that Pitch recognized as Danny.

 

“Wha---what exactly are you?!” Pitch finally said as he recovered from his initial shock.

 

Danny’s face changed to sad expression before he finally said:

 

“I don’t know either…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why spare Hiccup? If you remember correctly, roughly a year ago during the events of "Legend of the Ghost Boy", It was Danny who saved Hiccup from the Nightmares.
> 
>  
> 
> Brrr!! Feel that chill? Winter is coming!! :D Enjoy Hiccup's season guys!


	16. Forbidden Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wants fear... No one wants to be afraid. It's impossible for anyone to befriend fear... Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys an apology for my very late update. :( As always, I am thankful for the Kudos and Comments. Consider this a... late Christmas gift from me. Which reminds me, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! :D Happy Holidays!! :)

“It’s so… cold… I’ve never been this cold before…” It was the shivering voice of a raven teen seemingly alone in a frigid forest in Canada.

“That’s because you kept your powers unused. The way you look, it’s about to freeze the life out of you.”

Well, not quite alone. The teen’s shadow voiced out a reply.

“Wh… What do… I do…. th..then?” The raven asked the fear spirit disguising as his shadow.

“You’ll have to learn how to control your powers before they control you.”

“You’re… going… to help… me?” The chill was making Danny’s teeth chatter.

“Help?” Pitch asked sarcastically. “You’re a fool for thinking I’m helping you. I just can’t let you run loose, not with you knowing too much about me…”

 

Despite his shivering, Danny managed to make a proud smile.

“Was that something to smile about?” The bogeyman’s voice rang with annoyance.

The raven only smiled to himself before managing a smug grin.

 

“Admit it. You like me.”

“EXCUSE ME?!”

 

>A few hours earlier<

 

“Can you please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!!” Danny complained as he wrapped his arms around his body in an effort to keep himself warm.

 

__Dang annoying ghostly brat._ _

For someone who just threatened to end him a while ago, the raven teen didn’t seem to notice both Pitch’s annoyance and slight awkwardness of the whole situation.

Eventually, Pitch just gave an exhausted sigh before facing the now shivering black-haired teen.

 

“You’re not even welcome here. If you have a problem with my lair, then get the hell out!”

“Geez! You’re a potty mouth!” Danny replied snarkily, his voice chittering a bit.

“It’s the middle of summer! Are you-” Whatever Pitch had to say was cut off when he noticed the teen’s breaths forming wisps in the air. A few moments later, the fear spirit could clearly feel a chill coming from Danny.

 

“Oh crud! It’s happening again!” The raven’s voice quivering a bit.

“What are you--”

“Can I take a dip in your tub again? I need some hot water right now…”

“NO.”

 The shivering teen’s blue eyes narrowed at Pitch.

 

“Come on Snow White! I’m begging you!” Danny teased.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!!” Pitch shot back.

“If you want me to stop, then help me out here!” Danny replied, keeping his ground. He was really starting to feel cold.

 

Pitch was practically seething. How dare that kid order him around! A ghostly freak kid at that!!

 

“You said it yourself earlier. I owe you nothing. Go ahead and do me the favor of freezing to shut your loud mouth!” The Bogeyman inwardly smiled at seeing Danny’s pissed expression.

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t do the same trick you did earlier?” Pitch taunted the raven teen.

 

__My how the tables have turned.__ Pitch thought to himself. It felt good knowing it was now him smirking and the raven teen was now glaring.

 

The Bogeyman’s enjoyment was shortly cut off when he noticed Danny’s eyes glow ghastly green, only for it to revert to their usual blue as the teen flinched from the cold. Pitch mentally sighed in relief that the strange teen won’t be jumping at him anytime soon.

 

“Co-come on! He-help me out here!”

“No.”

 

 

Running out of options, Danny did what any ghost would do to get attention. He began running around and causing a ruckus.

 

Not that it did much… There wasn’t much furniture around to make it work.

 

“Throwing a tantrum like a spoiled brat won’t get you anywhere.” Pitch mocked at the spectacle. Danny though had another thing in mind.

“Oh really? What will you do with this then?” Danny shot back as he motioned with his hand the ice trail he left on the lair’s floor.

Pitch’s eyes widened in panic when the black-haired teen began running around his lair and touching whatever object is in reach. It was like a Midas’ touch, but it instantly froze whatever Danny held rather than turn it to gold.

 

“ ** **STOP DOING THAT****!!” Pitch shouted at the running teen. Morphing into a shadow, the Bogeyman chased after the running teen.

“Not until you help me out!!” Danny managed to breath out as he ran full speed trying to evade the chasing shadow.

“ ** **IS THAT EVEN ANY WAY TO ASK FOR SOMEONE’S HELP?**** ” Man. Was Pitch furious. Admittedly, Danny knew he was being pushy, but if there was anything he learned from mingling with other ghosts in his year-long journey, it’s that sometimes you have to be clear you won’t accept the answer NO.

By now the lair’s entire floor has been frozen, and now Danny was planning on running up the stairs. Pitch was set to block him on his way, the shadow’s wisps ready to grab the teen like a trap. But to the Bogeyman’s surprise, the teen only slipped through the shadows like nothing.

 

The raven was breathing heavily as he ran up along the stairs, always going intangible just in time before the shadows managed to grip him. He knew he couldn’t keep this up for long though. His ghostly abilities were pretty much limited during the day.

 

He knew he’d have to get his answer, and fast.

 

“ ** **STOP WHERE YOU ARE****!!” Pitch shouted as another shadowy wisp lunged at Danny, only for it to be ineffective in getting through the dark-haired teen’s intangibility.

 

At last, while out of breath, Danny finally climbed to the arch where the golden globe was. Pitch’s shadow was still climbing up the flight of stairs before him.

 

“Not... until.. you.. HELP ME!” The ravent teen managed to breathe out. In a split-second, Danny turned intangible just in time before the shadow charged at him. He began running again, intent on freezing the golden globe when the chill came back with a vengeance and crippled him.

 

Not a moment later, the shadows bound the heavily-breathing and shivering Danny.

 

Pitch materialized out of the shadow. Apparently, he was also out of breath from chasing Danny.

 

“End… Of the line.” Pitch said in-between pants. “You’re not going anywhere, not with the way you are now...”

“What… are you… going to do huh?” The raven was still breathing heavily, but still managed to give Pitch a challenging look. “You can’t.. get rid of me… I know… this place… and I’ll keep.. haunting you… until you help…”

“I can… get rid of you. I’ll.. make sure… You’ll be so far away, you’ll never find me again.” The Bogeyman recovered his breath.

“Oh really?” Danny challenged. “How… are you going to do that? Those guys earlier… I know… They’re looking for you… and,” Danny practically scoffed “I… guess… they’re looking for me too… because they think…  I’m with you.”

 

Pitch’s eyes widened in realization. Even if he did send Danny far away, if the Guardians manage to find him and know of his… connection with Manny, he’ll be a goner if Danny led them to his lair. Finding a new hiding place isn’t easy at all, not with the Guardians keeping their eyes peeled for him.

 

He was basically a sitting duck.

 

“I..  I’ll..take… that.. as.. a yes?” Danny asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Tch.” The Bogeyman’s golden eyes narrowed in fury at the smiling (and shivering) Danny. Pitch knew he’d have to give in, but he won’t give the raven teen the victory of knowing his request was granted.

 

__Dang ghostly brat. If only I got rid of him back then, I wouldn’t be in such a situation.__  

 

Pitch couldn’t help but be mad at himself for letting things turn out like this. His momentary sanctuary in the haunted forest utterly ruined by that fallen disaster named as Danny.

 

If this was Manny’s way of making him pay for his past… activities, he certainly was beginning to feel a bit sorry… Just a tiny bit.

 

“Great! Where’s… your tub?” The dark-haired teen asked while smiling at him.

“NO TUB. Deal with it.” If the kid had his fun by pissing him off, then Pitch too will have his fun pissing Danny off.

 

__Game on._ _

 

“You know what? We’re leaving.” Pitch announced.

“What?! Come on Snow White! I’m cold… and tired and you want us to move? Aren’t you supposed to be scared of being found by those guys earlier?”

“ ** **I’M NOT SCARED OF THEM!! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!**** ” Pitch shouted back in reply, surprising the raven teen.

“Okay… Okay… I’m sorry. Geez…” Admittedly, Danny guessed what was up. Pitch and those four earlier clearly weren’t friends. Despite his curiosity (and desire to tease Pitch), the teen figured he’d have to lay low a bit for now if he needed assistance.

 

That doesn’t mean though that he’s fine with moving out. Certainly not now when the cold seemed to freeze him.

 

Much as Pitch enjoyed seeing Danny’s agony, he knew if the kid froze over, it’d be harder for both of them to move. Luckily, the cauldron boiling in the lair’s fireplace was spared from Danny’s earlier freezing frenzy. If Danny actually spared it on purpose, who knows?

 

“You’ll be a problem if you turn into a block of ice.” Pitch mused to Danny, which clearly irked the raven teen. The Bogeyman chuckled a bit before flatly suggesting:

 

“Take a dip in the cauldron.” Pitch pointed his finger to the fireplace at the lair’s floor.

The raven teen glanced at the boiling waters in the giant pot before facing Pitch with an incredulous expression.

 

 

“You’re kidding. You’re not… planning on cooking me are you?”

“If I actually wanted to cook something, I would have boiled something meatier or fatter. You’re skin and bones.” The Bogeyman teased at the shivering teen.

“As if you’re any better.” Danny shot back weakly. “Can’t I borrow the tub?”

“No tub. Use that cauldron. It’s your choice really. You better be done when I get back.” Pitch announced.

“You… going somewhere?” Danny practically whispered as he shivered. The silence that answered him however meant that Pitch had gone off already.

 

 

After he practically dragged himself down the frozen stairway (It was actually a miracle that he didn’t slip along the stairs and fell to the ground considering that the stairs had no railing attached), Danny finally found himself in front of the warm gurgling cauldron. With every second that passed, Danny felt the chill getting colder, and it was wearing out his reluctance to just dive in the boiling waters.

 

“Oh well. I’m… already a ghost. Here goes nothing…”

 

 

When Pitch came back a few minutes later, he wasn’t expecting two things:

 

One: Danny had actually taken the idea seriously and plunged in the steaming cauldron. He didn’t even bother taking off his clothes!!

 

Two: The raven teen snoozing in the now lukewarm water, his head rested on the cauldron’s mouth. Had the flames been burning, the teen would have burned his hair that was jutting out of the cauldron. Fortunately, Danny’s plunging splashed enough water to douse the burning fire below the cauldron.

 

He may or may not realize it, but a ghost of a smile crept up in Pitch’s usual scowl.

 

__Crazy kid._ _

 

This peaceful moment though only lasted a short while as Pitch leaned on to the snoozing teen’s ear and practically hollered “WAKE UP!! TIME TO GO!!”

 

Danny’s eyes practically popped open as he flinched and ended up plunging his head in the water. A moment later, the teen resurfaced with the most annoyed expression in his face before pathetically spitting out water from his mouth.

 

“I hate you…” The teen’s voice matched his irate expression.

“The feeling is mutual.” Pitch smirked.

 

Danny turned intangible to get out of the cauldron, but his clothes were still soaking wet. Turning intangible once more, the water slipped through his clothes and formed a puddle beneath his shoes.

“Save your complaints until we get out of here. Hurry and follow me.” The Bogeyman said this as he strode to a seemingly dead-end in the corner of his lair, which puzzled the still annoyed Danny.

“Hello? Is your brain half-cooked from that frying pan earlier? The exit is that way!” Danny shouted as he pointed to the lair’s entrance above them.

“I said shut your yap right? We don’t have time. Get your lazy butt in here already.” Pitch replied through clenched teeth. Seriously, Danny’s loud voice will reveal the hideout in no time.

“Tch..” The raven half-heartedly walked to the corner where Pitch was.

“Okay genius, now what? I don’t see a path. You want us to dig or something?” Danny didn’t even bother hiding the fact that he was pissed. Can you blame him though? Any one woken up so quickly after finally getting a time to sleep will react the same way.

“Luckily ghost brat, someone already did that for us. You can slip through walls right?”

“Not all the time, but yeah. What do you mean someone already did that for us?” Danny asked in confusion.

Pitch only gave him a blank expression before abruptly saying “Follow me.”

Pitch turned into a shadow and slipped through a crack in the lair’s corner. Not wanting to be left behind, Danny tuned intangible and follwed suit.

 

“Whoa!! I didn’t know something like this is underground! What is this?” Danny commented as he realized that Pitch led him to a tunnel. And it wasn’t your ordinary tunnel.

“Aren’t we supposed to be below the ground? How is it all green in here? And I can’t believe there’s flowers growing on the floor? Shouldn’t it be dark in here? Where’s the light coming from? What is this place?” Danny might have sounded a bit like an excited kid, and Pitch could only roll his eyes about how easily the teen’s mood changed.

 

__Aren’t teenagers supposed to be like this?__ Pitch mentally sighed.

“Enough sightseeing, let’s move already.” The Bogeyman called out to the black-haired teen.

“Where are we going anyway? And you didn’t even answer my question. What is this place?” Danny asked in a disappointed tone.

Pitch had to hold back his anger because apparently the teen didn’t have a sense of urgency. Seething, he turned around to face Danny and angrily whispered: “We’re in the Easter Bunny’s tunnel. Can’t you just shut your mouth and move along?”

The fear spirit didn’t know if what he did was convincing, as the raven teen only stared at him with two wide eyes.

“You’re kidding right?” Dannny asked in disbelief.

“Do I look like I’m joking? Seriously, move your ass already!”

The teen seemed unfazed by the harsh command as he was still coming to the terms with the fact that…

 

They were in a rabbit hole. A giant rabbit hole.

 

“I… can’t believe… it… The Easter Bunny… is real? What does… it even look like? Is it… the one behind the Easter eggs every spring?”

 

Seriously, if you were a wandering… being, you’d appreciate the free food the Easter eggs offered.

“Yes. He is real. Weren’t those four from last night enough proof that beings like us are real? Are you seriously that dense? LET’S GO ALREADY!” Pitch practically gestured every word at Danny in the hopes it would finally sink in the teen’s mind.

“Uhh… okay…” Danny figured he’d have to ask the questions later, as Pitch didn’t look in the mood for answering. Pitch turned his back at the teen and began walking. The raven followed closely behind, content on mulling over the recent information he just acquired.

 

Despite the rather awkward and tense atmosphere, the Bogeyman was glad that at least the teen wasn’t being so nosy… for now anyway. In its own way, it was dangerous for Pitch to be using Aster’s (the Easter Bunny, for those who don’t know) tunnels as a means of escaping, which was why earlier he checked the tunnels  before waking up the teen in the cauldron. By luck, the tunnels seemed to be unused… Hopefully, he and Danny could traverse the tunnels in time to their destination before they might run in with the Easter Bunny.

 

Pitch hoped that Aster was busy painting Easter eggs or wrapping up chocolate bunnies in the Warren. By now, the Easter Bunny should be preparing already since he’s only got a few months left before Easter.

 

“You didn’t even answer me. Where are we going?” Danny asked out of nowhere, partially startling the fear spirit.

“Somewhere cold, where even if you freeze everything or if you turn into a block of ice, no one will care.  Perfect for getting rid of you.” Pitch said with an evil smile.

“Oh well, I could always just phase out of here and rat you out to those four. You should know Snow White that I’m the one holding the trump card here. A person hiding makes the thrill of haunting more enjoyable for a ghost. It will be fun searching and haunting you until you admit defeat.” Danny replied with equal ominosity.

“Oh yeah? How will you find me in the dark? You can’t search every shadow there is.” Pitch challenged as he turned around to face the raven. He may not admit it, but he was enjoying trying to outwit the… ghost brat. He knew however that at his current state, even he can’t hide in the shadows forever. He must feed at some point.

“Wanna try me?” Danny challenged, his eyes flashing ghostly green for a second.

“Fear doesn’t choose a time or place. Be careful. You never know when fear can strike.” The Bogeyman grinned evilly.

Danny only smirked before replying “You best be careful too Snow White. You can never tell when a ghost decides that playtime’s over.”

 

__Ignorant brat.__ Pitch mentally noted. __Everyone has their deepest fear. You cannot hide it from me.__

__

Pitch only gave an amused skeptical look before he turned around and began walking again.

 

“I still can’t believe we’re actually in a rabbit hole… Couldn’t you have used your horses or something to get out of your cave?” The raven teen mentioned.

“Are you getting tired already? We haven’t even walked that far and you’re complaining?” Pitch replied in annoyance.

“It’s just… Are we close already? I’m getting bored…” Danny sighed out.

The Bogeyman only remained silent. He WOULD HAVE LOVED using the nightmares for a quick escape, but his current powers can’t even corrupt a child’s dream yet. He would have to be contented using the shadows for now.

 

 

“Hey! Is that it?” Danny asked excitedly. Up ahead, sunlight was shining down on the tunnel floor.

“Hold your breath. I have to ask you something. Do… those four from earlier know about you?”

“Gee genius. Of course they do. Last night remem--”

“I’m not talking about last night. I’m talking about now. The way you are, you can blend in as ordinary kid, but I’m wondering if they… know you transform during the day.” It might not be evident in his voice, but Pitch was hoping the Seasons didn’t, otherwise…

“No. They only saw me in my ghostly form. Why are you asking?” Danny asked in puzzlement.

“Perfect.” That was the only warning Danny got before Pitch morphed into a shadow and blended in Danny’s shadow on the ground.

“Hey! What’s the deal Snow White? That’s my shadow you’re occupying!” It didn’t exactly bother Danny… It was just a bit unnnerving that there was someone else hiding in his shadow. Then again, he should have known this is what people felt when ghosts occupy the same house they lived in.

“Keep walking.” Pitch commanded in the form of Danny’s shadow.

“Man, this is an invasion of privacy!!” The teen complained at his shadow on the ground.

“Now you know how I felt about you messing up my lair. How do you like it?” Pitch sneered at the teen.

“Get off me!” Danny yelled as he started to run towards the exit. His shadow followed, and in effect, Pitch clung to the running raven through his shadow.

“You said you’ll never stop haunting me huh? How’s it feel to be the one haunted, little Danielle?” Pitch mocked.

Danny admittedly was pissed. “That’s it!! I’m taking you out!” The raven shouted as his left hand glowed ghastly green before he plunged it into his shadow, trying to reach Pitch.

 

Last time, Pitch was unprepared of the Danny’s trick, but now…

 

“That little trick doesn’t work on me anymore!” The Bogeyman mocked as Danny’s hand made a futile attempt to grab the fear spirit masquerading as his shadow. It was a futile attempt, and unlike earlier, Danny felt like he was trying to catch a slippery eel in deep mud.

 

Finally, the teen just gave up.

 

“Not so tough now aren’t we?” Pitch said in a mocking tone.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about this?” Danny taunted as he turned invisible. The raven tried to tiptoe away, but he was shocked to see that the shadow in the ground still mirrored him despite him being supposedly invisible. Desperate, the teen turned intangible in a last attempt to shake off the fear spirit. It seemed to work at first, but the raven’s eyes grew wide when he noticed the shadow going in his direction. Panicking, Danny ran at full speed towards the tunnel’s end. He looked back to see the shadow was trailing him in a hot pursuit. He didn’t even care that he finally reached the tunnel’s end and finally stepped on normal ground. After he ran for some while, he finally exhausted himself and sat down under a tree.

 

Now that he had time to relax, Danny was finally able to get a good look of his surroundings. To begin with, this wasn’t the usual woods he wandered off to. It was practically all conifers and evergreens, the same types of greenery you would expect to find in the cold forests of the Northern Lands.

 

The teen was still preoccupied calming his breaths and figuring out where he was that..

 

“Got you.” A sinister voice spoke in thin air. On impulse, the raven quickly stood up and looked around him, only to realize that the voice came from below him…

 

His shadow.

 

“How… How did you find me?” Danny asked in defeat and disbelief.

“You’re only confident and dangerous to meddle with during the night, but in the day, you’re just as helpless and vulnerable as any human kid. Yes… You’re only unafraid when you know your powers work against me, but if they don’t, you’re just a helpless kid who only knows how to hide and escape…” The teen’s shadow seemingly mocked at the raven.

“Yo--You’re lying! I’m not afraid of you! I’m not helpless! Come out and I’ll fight you!!” Danny angrily shouted back at his shadow.

“Will you? I can sense your fear… You’re the liar here ghost brat.” Pitch replied snarkily.

“I… I… I’m not afraid of you! I’m not a coward!! Face me!!”

“I already am. What… Are you afraid, Danny?” Perhaps one thing that made it more frightening for Danny was it was his own shadow that was mocking him. It didn’t help that Pitch was using his name this time either. It made Danny feel like he was battling with his own self rather than the Bogeyman.

 

Pitch knew that the kid would cave in eventually. He could practically taste Danny’s fear.

 

“I… I… I’m not afraid! You’re just a caveman who can’t get a life because you’re scared of being found!” The teen stuttered in an attempt to make a comeback. His shadow only laughed before saying:

“And you’re just a lost kid who keeps on wandering around trying to find the truth of his existence. At least I know why I exist. It’s to remind stupid brats like you of your weakness.”

 

Yes. Pitch knew Danny’s greatest fear, and he was intent on using it against him. No way was he letting the ghostly brat get a hand over him. If Danny can overpower Pitch by night, then Pitch will do his best to get back at the teen by day, when the teen was at his… weakest form.

 

Danny only bit his lip… He can’t think of reply to that one… Because… Pitch was right. His quest to search for Sam, his dealings with the ghosts, his occasional glances up the moon, they were all things he did in an effort to uncover more clues of himself.

 

“How… How did you?” Danny asked weakly.

“I am the Bogeyman. I know people’s fears, and you’re no exception. You can’t hide from your fear.” Pitch replied in a nonchalant tone.

“Is that how you managed to find me, even if I was invisible?”

“You can hide physically, but it’s harder to hide your emotions.” The Bogeyman replied in an almost bored tone.

The raven scoffed weakly at that, remembering his memories with a certain woman sailor who had said similar words as the Bogeyman. It had been roughly a year ago, and while Danny did meet other ghosts in his wanderings, none really stuck around to accompany him. It was… bittersweet. The ghosts he met were either too preoccupied with something else or they ended up like Celia: he helped them pass on. At first Danny liked the feeling of being a sort of a hero, a friend of ghosts who are desperate to rest in peace. However, with every ghost that he helped to pass on, he only felt more and more lonely. Despite this, he never forgot to keep on looking for whereabouts of a certain purple-eyed girl named Sam. He asked dozens of ghosts, but none of their answers, if they actually cared to answer, were of help to the teen at all.

 

Eventually, the teen just grew tired of mingling with the usual selfish ghosts that he did his best to hide. In a way, he was grateful that his human form by day made him blend with the human crowd. The dark cloak Manny gave him was also handy in helping him blend with the darkness of the night. If push came to shove, he could always rely on his invisibility and intangibility to escape, even in his human form.

 

Until now. Now his usual escape tactics didn’t work against the Bogeyman.

 

“I guess in the same way you can’t get rid of me, I can’t get rid of you either.” The raven mused before he gave a tired laugh. Pitch this time though only remained silent.

“Hey. I want to ask something. I’m going to let you hide in my shadow. Bother me if you like, I could always get back at you by night.” Danny said with a slight challenge in his voice.

 

It’s a strange thing. Even though the teen himself may not admit it, he was kinda hoping that this time, things will turn out differently. He could get used to someone being with him, even though that someone was tricky to deal with, and even if that someone wants to use his shadow as a hiding place. At any rate, it’s better than feeling lonely all the time.

 

__Maybe… Just maybe… This time it won’t be temporary._ _

 

“But in exchange, I want you to help me.” The raven said with a bit of hesitation.

 

__Maybe this time, it’s okay for him to be the one asking…_ _

__

“Excuse me?! You want me to what?! Do you even know who you’re talking to?!” It was a bit funny to hear the shadow’s earlier mocking voice changed to a voice of disbelief.

“I want you to help me. And I know who you are Snow White…” Danny said in a light jest.

“Are you an idiot? No one. ****NO ONE EVER TURNS TO FEAR FOR HELP****. Are you crazy?!”

“Well, fear is handy in getting someone’s attention…” The teen said in a thoughtful gesture.

“Use your ghostly tactics then and don’t bother me.” was the Bogeyman’s sour reply.

“I’m looking for someone. Two heads are better than one right?” Danny asked in a hopeful tone.

“I’m not a sniffer dog. Go to hell ghostly brat.”

“Never been there, but oh well… I’m sure if one of those four freaks saw a shadow walking along the ground with nobody in tow, it’s very suspicious, don’t you think?” This time, the teen’s eyes held a bit of mischief as he stared at the two golden eyes in his shadow. It might have been his imagination, but the teen was sure he saw a flash of worry in those eyes at his suggestion.

“I mean… I could always go invisible. True… I can’t get rid of you. However, remember that you can’t get rid of me either. You either help me out and I’ll let you hide in my shadow, or you can refuse and I’ll expose you. I can always slip away… But I wonder about you?”

 

In response, Pitch made Danny slip halfway through his shadow, causing the teen to yelp as he slipped. The Bogeyman materialized from the shadow and angrily said:

“ ** **Don’t press your luck ghost brat.**** ”

Not even a second later, the Bogeyman retreated back to the teen’s shadow, almost as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

 

__Dang it. That kid is smarter than he looks._ _

 

Danny smiled to himself before he stood up with newfound confidence. Pitch was about to chide the raven teen for his stupid determined face before Danny said something unexpected.

 

With a smile, the teen looked down in his shadow and cheerfully said “Great!! I’m counting on you!”

 

Well… Pitch seemed frozen by such words that it took a while for him to register that the teen was gesturing at him.

 

“Hey!! Hey!! Hey!!

“What?!” Pitch said in annoyance.

“You said we were going somewhere right? Lead the way. I don’t know my way around here.”

 

This… was unexpected. This wasn’t how things always went. Almost nobody asks the Bogeyman for help, but to make him lead the way? It was... unreal. Pitch thought the kid must be using some mental power to convince him, or probably the fear spirit’s beginning to become soft… just a tiny bit.

 

“Man… It’s so cold in here… It’s supposed to be summer right? Where’s the heat?” Danny mentioned as he began shivering.

Honestly speaking, it wasn’t even that cold. The Bogeyman though knew what was up. The teen’s freezing powers were probably acting up again.

 

 

“It’s so… cold… I’ve never been this cold before…” It was the shivering voice of a raven teen seemingly alone in a frigid forest in Canada.

“That’s because you kept your powers unused. The way you look, it’s about to freeze the life out of you.”

Well, not quite alone. The teen’s shadow voiced out a reply.

“Wh… What do… I do…. th..then?” The raven asked the fear spirit disguising as his shadow.

“You’ll have to learn how to control your powers before they control you.”

“You’re… going… to help… me?” The chill was making Danny’s teeth chatter.

“Help?” Pitch asked sarcastically. “You’re a fool for thinking I’m helping you. I just can’t let you run loose, not with you knowing too much about me…”

 

Despite his shivering, Danny managed to make a proud smile.

“Was that something to smile about?” The bogeyman’s voice rang with annoyance.

The raven only smiled to himself before managing a smug grin.

 

“Admit it. You like me.”

“EXCUSE ME?!”

 Despite the shivers, the raven teen managed to chuckle at the fear spirit’s reaction.

 

“We’re here.” Pitch’s voice was stern, but despite this, Danny could only sigh in relief that finally, after hours of walking through soggy soil, he could finally rest his tired feet. There really wasn’t a patch of grass to lie down on, so the teen contented himself on resting beneath a large conifer. Danny had to admit, this was a pretty good place. It was pretty much isolated, and the huge trees made for some great hiding places.

 

“Stop shivering.” The Bogeyman commanded at the cold teen.

“I… can’t…” Danny replied weakly.

“How long has it been since this happened? Did you know you can do this before?”

“I didn’t… It just started bothering me… lately.”

 

Pitch only gave out a tired sigh before he flatly suggested:

 

“Release it.”

“Wh.. What?” The raven asked in confusion.

“The reason you’re freezing is as I said earlier, you kept this power unused. No wonder you can no longer hold it down…”

“I didn’t… even know… I had this…”

“Focus your mind and stop shivering.” The Bogeyman ordered.

“I…I’ll try…” With this, the shivering teen closed his eyes and did his best to stop shivering. It seemed to minimize the shivers…

“Stop the cold from affecting your body. It is your power. Don’t let it control you. You control the power. It does not control you.” Somehow, in the deepest corners of Danny’s memories, those words seemed familiar. The teen did as he was told, encouraged by Pitch’s advice.

“Let it build up inside you, then release it.”

“Okay…” Danny said as he shivered in the chill, but still managed to control his body. “Here goes…”

 

The raven practically shouted as he released the cold energy inside him. It almost felt like a weight was lifted from his body. To Danny’s joy and surprise, he wasn’t shivering anymore.

 

“Wow… I did it!! I’m not shivering anymore! No more cold feeling!! Way to go Pitch--” Danny’s exclamation was cut off when he noticed that he not only froze the giant conifer behind him, but more… hilariously, he froze his own shadow too… Which meant… He froze Pitch too.

 

“Uhhh… I didn’t mean to do that.” Danny said sheepishly. On cue, the shadow broke free from the freeze and yelled at the raven:

 

“ ** **You’re darn lucky that I know you’re inexperienced. Do that again and I swear you won’t get away with it!!**** ”

“How’d you managed to break free of the ice anyway?”

“I’ve… dealt with someone before who uses ice too.” Pitch said with a resentful tone.

 

If it was anyone else watching, they might as well think Danny is crazy because he appeared to be talking to himself. But if one knew better, the teen was talking at the shadow on the ground below him.

 

“Ice powers huh… Hmmm... That sounds familiar…” The teen’s voice held clear sleepiness. Pitch noticed that Danny was already nodding off.

“You wouldn’t mind if I sleep for a while? I’m beat…”

 

In a way, Pitch didn’t even have the heart to be mad at the sleepy teen.

 

“Oh, and Pitch… Thanks… for… everything...” Those were Danny’s last words before he drifted off into the world of sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found it cliche that in every story that crossed over Danny Phantom with the world of the Guardians, usually Danny ends up getting along with the Guardians, particularly Jack Frost. In this story, I beg to differ. Let's see how things turn out between this unlikely duo.


End file.
